MY QUEEN
by Eonni Cetar
Summary: "Hiduplah bahagia yunho, di masa depan ataupun di kehidupan yang akan datang, semoga kita tidak terlibat dalam jalan tuhan yang sama lagi." - Kim Jaejoong YUNJAE YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**MY QUEEN**

 **Cast: Jung Yunho – Kim Jaejoong**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Chapter 1**

Seorang prai cantik tengah berjalan tergesa menuju halaman istana di dampingi oleh beberapa dayangnya.

Raut wajahnya begitu tegang dan sesekali mengigiti kukunya secara refleks.

Pria cantik itu adalah ratu muda kerajaan hanguk, ratu kebanggaan rakyat korea selatan.

"Yang mulia jangan terburu-buru, saya takut yang mulia terjatuh."

Yang mulia kim jaejoong, istri dari yang mulia raja muda jung yunho.

Istri yang sudah di nikahinya hampir 2 tahun yang lalu.

"Pengawal mengatakan keadaan di halaman istana sangat genting- jadi kita harus segera melihat apa yang terjadi kasim kim."jawab sang ratu dengan halus tanpa mengurangi laju langkah kakinya.

Sedangkan sang kasim beserta beberapa dayang hanya menghela nafas pasrah lalu kembali mengikuti langkah cepat nan anggun sang ratu.

Sesampainya di halaman kerajaan, sang ratu muda sangat terkejut mendapati keramaian yang tidak biasanya.

Para pengawal dan dayang istana berkumpul di setiap sudut istana dekat halaman sambil saling bisik-berbisik.

Para petinggi istanapun juga tidak luput dari pandangan sang ratu.

Ia juga melihat yang mulia ibu suri, ibu ratu, ibu selir hingga beberapa keluarga kerajaan yang lain terlihat begitu tegang menatap kearah tengah halaman besar mereka.

Mau tidak mau ratu muda kita pun juga menolehkan kepalanya melihat apa yang ada di tengah halaman sana.

Ia membelalakan matanya cukup terkejut melihat para algojo dan keamanan istana berkumpul disana dan- seorang wanita yang tidak bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja tengah berlutut disana dengan tangan terikat dan hanbok putih yang sudah ternoda oleh bercak darahnya.

Melihat hal tersebut yang mulia ratu hanya bisa membekap mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya- ia kenal dengan wanita yang ada disana, wanita yang saat ini tengah menerima hukuman adalah kwon boa- dayang senior istana.

"Apa yang terjadi" cicitnya hendak mencari tahu kesalahan apa yang boa perbuat hingga mendapatkan hukuman sekeji itu.

Ia berjalan sedikit tergesa hendak mendekati yang mulia ibu ratu hingga sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hentikan semua ini."

Suara datar dan penuh dengan perintah itu, ia sangat mengenalinya- suara dari seorang yang begitu dicintainya.

Ia menelengkan kepalanya ke kiri melihat sosok tersebut- sosok gagah penuh karisma, sang suami yang amat sangat di cintainya- yang mulia raja hanguk jung yunho.

"Yang mulia" gumam jaejoong pelan menatap haru sang suami yang berada di ujung bawah tangga di pinggir halaman karena sikap bijaksananya menghentikan penghukuman yang seharusnya tidak lagi di laksanakan di era modern seperti ini.

Senyum jaejoong mengembang karena ia percaya jika sang suami pasti bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini.

"Dayang Kwon tidak bersalah, ini adalah kesalahanku."

Pada detik itupun senyum jaejoong memudar tergantikan kernyitan yang membuat alisnya bertaut.

Bisik-bisik para pengawal dan dayang istanapun tidak luput dari pandangannya.

Ia bahkan melihat sang ibu ratu beserta ibu suri sudah membekap mulut mereka sendiri sambil terbelalak lebar.

"Ada apa ini" cicitnya entah sudah keberapa kali.

Jujur jaejoong benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang terjadi disini, kenapa suaminya berkata demikian- apa sang suami yang selalu ia hormati dan ia banggakan tersebut juga terlibat dalam masalah yang terjadi saat ini.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya kepada kasim kim- orang kepercayaannya untuk menuntut kejelasan namun sang kasim hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam membuatnya semakin tidak mengerti.

Karena tidak mendapatkan apa yang ia cari dari kasim dan para dayangnya yang lain, jaejoongpun berinisiatif untuk meminta kejelasan sang suami yang ada tepat di ujung tangga di sebelahnya.

"Sa- saya sedang mengandung anak yang mulia raja."

Baru saja ia menapaki anak tangga pertama, suara boa membuatnya tercekat hingga kakinya seketika melemas.

Seketika bisikan-bisikan di area halaman istana menjadi semakin riuh karena kalimat tersebut.

"Yang mulia!" Pekik kasim kim saat melihat jaejoong hampir limbung kedepan karena tidak kuat menahan beban tubuhnya sendiri.

Beberapa dayangnya sudah membantunya berdiri dan menyangga tubuh lemasnya.

Kepala jaejoong terasa pening mendadak, ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah.

Melihat ibu suri yang menahan geram dan ibu ratu yang mencoba menenangkannya mesti tidak di pungkiri jika ibu ratu pasti juga terkejut, terbukti dengan tangannya yang bergetar menyentuh bahu ibu suri.

Ia juga melihat ibu selir yang menatap datar boa dan yunho lalu beranjak meninggalkan tempat tersebut di ikuti para dayangnya.

Dan yunho- mengingat nama yunho, jaejoong kembali berbalik menatap yunho yang hanya bergeming di tempatnya.

"Apa benar yang wanita ini katakan yang mulia?" Tanya perdana menteri.

Jaejoong menatap yunho dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan, pandangan penuh harap akan omong kosong dayang kwon yang keluar dari bibir suaminya.

Selama hidupnya ia di didik untuk mempercayai apapun kalimat yang keluar dari bibir suaminya- sang raja.

Jika yunho mengatakan ia tidak menghamili dayang kwon detik ini juga, ia akan percaya- ia akan mempercayainya meskipun kenyataannya berbeda.

"Katakan tidak yang mulia, katakan tidak." Jaejoong bergumam merapalkan kalimat tersebut.

"Kumo-

"Yah, dayang kwon sedang mengandung anakku." Jawab yunho mantap.

-hon"

Dunia jaejoong runtuh seketika, ia tidak ingin mempercayai ucapan yunho- namun ia tidak boleh untuk melakukan hal itu.

Tanpa terasa air mata jaejoong terjatuh setetes demi setetes hingga membanjiri wajah cantiknya.

"Sejak kapan?"

Kalimat bernada datar tersebut meluncur dari bibir tipis yang mulia ibu ratu tanpa menatap kedua orang tersebut.

Baik yunho maupun dayang kwon hanya menunduk dalam tanpa ada yang menjawab pertanyaan ambigu yang mulia ibu ratu.

"AKU BERTANYA SEJAK KAPAN KALIAN BERSELINGKUH DI BELAKANG KAMI SEMUA?" Geram ibu ratu.

Semua orang seketika terdiam melihat kemarahan yang mulia ibu ratu yang selama ini terlihat kalem dan tidak pernah marah.

Terdengar nada kecewa dalam bentakannya tersebut.

"Yang mulia-

"Jawab aku yang mulia raja."

Yunho yang hendak menenangkannya pun manarik kembali kalimatnya yang sudah berada di ujung lidah.

Dengan tertunduk dan perasaan bersalah yunho akhirnya menjawabnya dengan pelan.

"Hampir 1 tahun"

 **BRUUUK**

"Ratuku" pekik kasim kim membuat yunho terbelalak lebar.

Suara debuman tersebut berasal dari jaejoong yang jatuh terduduk karena lemas.

Entah mengapa mendengar kalimat yang baru saja terucap dari suaminya mampu meruntuhkan dunianya detik itu juga.

Ia tidak menyangka jika suaminya bermain gila dengan dayang istana selama hampir setahun- hingga wanita itu mengandung anak suaminya- dan ia tidak tahu?

Jaejoong merasa dirinya sangat buruk, ia bahkan sudah tidak punya muka di depan ibu suri dan ibu ratu.

Ia sudah gagal menjadi pendamping yang baik untuk yang mulia raja karena tidak mampu memuaskan sang raja hingga sang raja harus mencari kepuasan lain di belakangnya.

"Kasim kim, bantu aku kembali ke kediamanku, kakiku lemas sekali." Cicit jaejoong.

Kasim kim mengangguk dan dengan di bantu beberapa dayang mereka memapah jaejoong untuk kembali ke kediaman ratu muda.

"Maafkan aku ratuku." Batin yunho menatap kepergian sang istri.

 **/**

"Aku tidak percaya yang mulia raja melakukan hal seperti ini,dan sudah berlangsung selama hampir satu tahun, ya tuhan~" ibu suri memijit kepalanya yang pening.

"Bagaimana bisa anda melakukan itu di belakang kami semua?" Tambahnya.

Yunho hanya diam dengan pandangan yang tidak fokus, entah hal apa yang ia pikirkan saat ini.

"Lalu tindakan apa yang akan anda ambil yang mulia?" Kali ini pertanyaan bernada menuntut keluar dari bibir yang mulia ibu ratu.

"Menikahi dayang kwon?" Tambahnya.

Seketikan yunho tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap sang ibu ratu cepat.

"Dayang kwon sedang mengandung anakku, darah dagingku berserta penerus kerajaan ini- jadi untuk alasan apa aku tidak menikahinya." Jawab yunho mantap yang membuat kedua wanita dewasa tersebut terbelalak lebar.

"Jaejoong, seharusnya jaejoonglah yang menjadi pertimbanganmu untuk mengambil keputusan yang mulia." Kali ini intrupsi dari yang mulia ibu selir yang baru tiba di kediaman ibu suri.

"Selir lee benar yunho-ya, jika kau berniat menikah lagi- istrimu harus meninggalkan istana." Ibu ratu membenarkan.

"Apa kau ingin jaejoong meninggalkan istana?" Tambah ibu ratu.

"Kerajaan hanya menbutuhkan keturunan, untuk apa permaisuri cantik jika tidak bisa memberikan keturunan untuk keluarga kerajaan." Sindir ibu selir pedas kepada ibu ratu.

"Dan seorang ratu yang mandul, han-

"Ibu cukup!" Bentak yunho.

Ia menatap nyalang yang mulia ibu selir, yang tidak lain adalah ibu kandungnya dan beralih menatap yang mulia ibu ratu yang tertunduk dalam.

"Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk berdebat." Tambahnya berdesis tajam.

"Wae? Apa aku salah bicara? Yang mulia raja yang terhormat, kejadian ini tidak ada bedanya dengan kejadian 30 tahun yang lalu- apa anda ingin mengulanginya?" ibu selir masih bersikukuh.

"Selir lee benar yang mulia, kita tidak bisa menempatkan 2 orang istri raja dalam satu istana- dan seseorang yang melahirkan keturunan sang raja adalah seseorang yang berhak menjadi ratu negara kita." Jelas ibu ratu dengan cicitan di akhir kalimat.

"Aku sangat menyayangi jaejoong- tapi sudah 2 tahun, dan belum ada tanda-tanda kehamilannya." Ujar ibu suri memecah ketegangan.

"Dan saat ini dayang kwon sedang mengandung keturunan yang mulia, calon penerus kerajaan kita- jadi mau tidak mau kita harus menerima dayang kwon ke dalam bagian dari keluarga kita." Tambahnya.

Yunho sudah akan mencela ucapan ibu suri namun sang nenek memberikan intruksi untuk tidak di cela ucapannya.

"Dan seperti wasiat ayahmu, hanya ada satu pendamping untukmu- apapun yang terjadi."

Kalimat ibu suri barusan tidak hanya menampar yunho, namun ibu ratupun juga tertohok akan kalimat tersebut.

Yah kekacauan yang terjadi dimasa lalu, kekacauan yang timbul saat masa kepemimpinan raja jung jihoon, ayahanda jung yunho.

Dimana ia tidak mengijinkan selir lee- wanita yang memberinya yunho untuk naik tahta menggantikan posisi ratu song.

"Ibu suri benar yang mulia- jika anda menikahi dayang kwon, jaejoong harus pergi dari kerajaan- aku tidak ingin jaejoong mengulangi kesalahanku dimasa lalu." Jelas ratu song mantap sebelum membungkuk hormat dan meninggalkan kediaman ibu suri, yang mendapat seringaian dari selir lee.

"Jadi bagaimana yunho?" Tanya ibu suri menuntut setelah kepergian ibu ratu.

"Aku- aku akan memilih ibu dari anakku, ak- aku akan mengirim jaejoong keluar negeri." Ucap sang raja terdengar penuh penekanan namun tidak yakin.

Ibu ratu yang masih berada di ujung pintu pun hanya dapat memejamkan matanya erat mendengar keputusan raja yunho.

 **/**

"Yang mulia ratu muda menghadap." Intruksi dayang penjaga kediaman ibu ratu dan tak lama setelahnya pintu terbuka memperlihatkan ratu muda cantik kita.

Jaejoong membungkuk sekilas sebelum mendekat dan duduk tepat di depan ibu ratu.

"Yang mulia memanggil saya?" Ibu ratu mengangguk.

"Mengenai dayang kwon- kau sudah mendengar keputusan yang mulia raja?"

Lama jaejoong diam tertunduk hingga anggukan singkat dan lemah menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan ibu ratu.

"Aku sudah mendengarnya dari ibu selir." Ujar jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

"Ibu selir? Seharusnya yunho sendiri yang mengatakannya padamu, apa dia sudah bicara padamu?" Ibu ratu yakin pasti jawabannya tidak.

Tepat- ratu song menahan geram mendapati gelengan lemah dari jaejoong, bagaimana bisa yunho tidak membicarakan hal sepenting ini kepada sang istri.

"Setelah kejadian tersebut, yang mulia raja tidak pernah berkunjung ke kediaman saya, bahkan beliau menghindari saya saat saya berkunjung ke kediamannya."

Dan jaejoong tidak mengatakan jika yang mulia raja lebih sering menyambangi kediaman baru dayang kwon yang sebentar lagi akan di pinangnya.

"aku akan bicara kepada yun-

"Ada hal penting apa hingga yang mulia ingin bertemu dengan saya." Jaejoong mengintrupsi dengan anggun ucapan ibu ratu.

Ibu ratu hanya menghela nafas pasrah karena sepertinya jaejoong tidak berminat membahas tentang perubahan sang suami.

"Ratu muda kim, ini mengenai pernikahan raja yunho dengan dayang kwon, apa kau siap jika yang mulia raja mengirimmu ke kerajaan inggris untuk menenangkan diri?"

Jaejoong membulatkan mata doe cantiknya karena terkejut, sepertinya ibu selir melewatkan tentang hal ini untuk di beritahukan kepadanya.

"K- ke inggris? Apa yang mulia raja membuang saya?"

Ratu song serasa teremas dadanya mendengar pertanyaan jaejoong yang mengiris hati.

"A- apa ini berhubungan dengan saya yang tidak bisa memberikan keturunan untuk kerajaan ini?"

"Jaejoong-ah~" ratu song mengelus jemari jaejoong yang bergetar.

"Ke- kenapa yang mulia tidak membicarakan hal ini kepada saya? Apa yang mulia berniat membuang saya secara diam-diam?"

Hati jaejoong sudah hancur saat ini, sekuat apapun ia berusaha tegar di hadapan semua orang.

bagaimana tidak- dalam sepekan ia sudah di terpa banyak kenyataan yang menyakitinya dari perselingkuhan sang suami, kehamilan dayang kwon, rencana pernikahan mereka, kenyataan dirinya yang akan di madu,kenyataan dimana ia tidak bisa memberikan keturunan untuk sang raja, dan sekarang di asingkan ke inggris?"

Jaejoong tidak bodoh, ia tahu arti dari menenangkan diri ke inggris- itu hanya alibi untuk membuangnya karena ia yakin tidak akan ada satu anggota keluarganya termasuk sang suami yang akan menjemputnya ataupun sekedar mengunjunginya kelak disana.

"Ibu janji akan sesering mungkin mengunjungimu disana."

Seperti dapat membaca isi kepalanya, ratu song beranjak mendekat padanya dan memeluk erat tubuhnya.

"Kau tegar sayang, kau adalah orang yang sangat tegar, tapi terkadang orang tegarpun boleh untuk menangis" ratu song mengelus punggung jaejoong

"Apa saya di ijinkan untuk menangis?" Tanya jaejoong dengan suara bergetar.

Hati ratu song serasa teriris mendengar permintaan jaejoong, bahkan ia harus meminta ijin untuk menangisi jalan hidupnya sendiri.

"Tentu sayang, menangislah- kau akan lebih sakit jika menahannya."

Seketika jaejoong menangis hebat di dalam pelukan hangat ratu song, ia sudah berusaha tegar di depan semua orang, namun hati kecilnya juga tidak dapat di bohongi- ia sakit, ia hancur.

Ia di didik untuk tidak menjadi orang yang cengeng, ia di didik untuk tidak boleh menangis saat mendengar berita bahagia sang raja- ia di didik untuk tidak menangis tanpa seijin sang raja.

Hampir sepekan ia menahannya sendiri hingga akhirnya meledak di hadapan yang mulia ibu ratu.

Semalaman jaejoong menangis di dalam pelukan ibu ratu mencurahkan segala kesakitannya, bebannya dan kekecewaannya.

Karena esok ia harus kembali menjadi ratu muda kim yang tegar hingga hari esok tiba- hari dimana ia akan di lengserkan dan di buang.

 **/**

Hari ini adalah hari pengiriman jaejoong ke inggris, ia sudah harus meninggalkan istana 3 hari sebelum pernikahan sang raja.

Semalaman ia berbagi air mata bersama ibu ratu, dan paginya ia juga mendapat wejangan yang sedikit menyakitinya dari ibu suri yang kecewa padanya karena ternyata dirinya tidak bisa mengandung.

Namun yunho, suaminya bahkan tidak menemuinya sama sekali di jam-jam terakhir dirinya ada di istana ini.

Saat ini ia hanya duduk di pinggir ranjang melihat para dayang yang menahan isakan mereka sambil mengemasi semua barang-barangnya.

Kasim kim yang sudah berderai air matapun hanya menggenggam erat jemari tangannya sedari tadi.

"Apa aku boleh mengunjungi yang mulia raja sebelum aku berangkat?" Ia menatap kasim kim penuh permohonan.

Tidak ada yang salah dengan permohonan jaejoong, mamang seharusnya saat ini yang mulia raja menemani bahkan mengantar jaejoong ke bandara sebelum jaejoong benar-benar berangkat ke inggris.

Semua orang tahu jika jaejoong berangkat ke inggris, ia tidak akan bisa kembali ke istana dengan alasan apapun.

Situasi yang di alami jaejoong saat ini adalah sebuah bentuk pengusiran secara halus, dimana jaejoong tidak akan kehilangan status bangsawannya walaupun sudah meninggalkan istana.

Kasim kim tersenyum miris, kenapa dunia sekejam ini pada ratunya- orang yang di jaganya sepenuh hati sejak keduannya sama-sama remaja.

"Tentu yang mulai, saya akan meminta waktu yang mulia raja."

Kasim kim segera menunduk memohon ijin undur diri dan melesat untuk menemui yang mulia raja.

 **/**

Jaejoong berterima kasih kepada kegigihan kasim kim, ia beribu-ribu merapalkan rasa syukur dan ucapan terima kasihnya karena saat ini yang mulia raja bersedia maluangkan waktunya untuk bertemu dengannya.

Saat ini jaejoong tengah menunggu sang raja di kediaman sang raja yang sudah tidak ia sambangi selama hampir sepekan lebih.

Ia duduk di tepi ranjang kebesaran sang raja, mengelus selimut sutra mengenang bahwa ranjang tersebut pernah menjadi saksi cinta keduanya memadu kasih.

Jaejoong tersenyum saat tepat pintu berderit memperlihatkan sang raja yang terlihat gagah dan tampan.

"Yang mulia~" jaejoong segera bangkit dari duduknya dan memberi bungkukan hormat pada suaminya tersebut.

Yunho hanya mengangguk sekilas dan mempersilahkan jaejoong kembali duduk.

Yunho menuangkan wine kedalam gelas dan menyerahkannya kepada jaejoong.

Jaejoong pun yang mendapatkan uluran tersebut hanya tersenyum miris.

"Saya tidak minum yang mulia." Tolaknya halus.

Ia masih disini dan yunho sudah melupakan kalau jaejoong bukan peminum, lalu apa lagi yang sudah suaminya lupakan tentangnya? Apa suaminya akan melupakannya secara total setelah keberangkatannya ke inggris nanti.

"Sore ini saya akan berangkat yang mulia." Jaejoong berucap sembari mencoba tersenyum, dan yunho hanya menimpalinya dengan anggukannya.

"A-apa yang mulia raja akan mengantarkan saya ke bandara sore ini?" Tanya jaejoong penuh harap.

"Jae- kau tahu boa sedang sakit karena hukuman tempo hari, dan juga kandungannya lemah- jadi aku tidak bi-

"Tidak apa-apa yang mulia, lagi pula saya juga ingin mengunjungi orangtua saya terlebih dahulu." Jaejoong mencoba tersenyum.

"Emm yang mulia, apa anda akan mengunjungi saya disana?" Jaejoong meraih jemari tangan yunho.

Menatap manik musang yang bergerak-gerak liar bercampur gelisah, melihat manik mata yunho saja jaejoong sudah mendapatkan jawabannya, ia mengenali suaminya itu luar dalam.

"Jae- itu- itu nanti akan aku fikirkan tetapi untuk waktu dekat aku rasa tidak bisa, kau tahu aku akan sangat sibuk hingga menjelang hari kelahiran anakku."

Anak yunho- yah anak yunho dengan dayang kwon, bukan dengan dirinya- ia memaklumi ke excitedan yunho sebagai seorang calon ayah.

"Emm yah yang mulia saya mengerti." Tersenyum ia selalu mencoba tersenyum meskipun hatinya terluka- hampir seumur hidupnya ia sudah terbiasa memakai topeng baik-baik saja, yah ia sudah terbiasa.

"Saya pasti akan sangat merindukan anda yang mulia."

"Aku sangat mencintaimu yunho-ya"

Lambat-lambat jaejoong mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan yunho, berjinjit untuk mengecup bibir hati kesukaannya yang mungkin akan ia rasakan untuk terakhir kalinya.

Dengan menggantungkan kedua lengannya pada leher sang suami, jaejoong melumat perlahan bibir yunho namun yunho tidak membalas ciumannya.

Lama jaejoong terdiam dengan bibir masih menyatu, menunggu yunho mengambil tindakan, namun hingga beberapa menit berlalu pun sang suami masih tetap bergeming.

Dengam hati terluka jaejoong menarik kembali bibirnya dari bibir yunho, dia juga melepaskan lengannya pada leher sang suami, kembali berpijak pada tanah dengan normal, menunduk dalam menggigit bibir bawahnya keras untuk menahan isakannya.

Lewat respon yunho akan ciumannya barusan, jaejoong tahu jika hati yunho tidak lagi untuknya.

Bahkan untuk sekedar berbagi, dia sudah tidak memiliki secuilpun hati yunho sehingga ia harus di buang ke inggris.

"Jae maaf-

"Saya tidak berhak marah kepada yang mulia, saya bahkan tidak berhak meminta penjelasan atas perselingkuhan suami saya selama hampir separuh umur pernikahan kami- saya tidak berhak menuntutnya meskipun esok hari adalah hari terakhir dalam hidup saya." Ujar jaejoong datar.

Sekarang ia harus menyerah karena bukan hanya takdir yang tidak berpihak padanya, begitu pula cinta yunho yang tidak berpihak pula padanya.

"Hiduplah bahagia yunho, di masa depan ataupun di kehidupan yang akan datang, semoga kita tidak terlibat dalam jalan tuhan yang sama lagi."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut jaejoong membungkuk dan berjalan meninggalkan kediaman yunho dengan berderai air mata.

Ia tahu kalimatnya barusan sungguh tidak pantas untuk ia ucapkan di depan yang mulia raja, namun ia juga berhak marah dengan yunho.

Ia tetaplah seorang istri yang di selingkuhi suaminya selama separuh dari pernikahan mereka hingga menghasilkan anak yang membuatnya harus di singkirkan.

Istri mana yang tidak menangis, bukan hanya jaejoong- jika situasi ini di alami para istri lain di luar sana, pasti ada yang marah, mengamuk,mencakar wajah suami dan selingkuhannya, bahkan mencekik keduanya.

Sedangkan jaejoong ia disini hanya mengungkapkan kekecewaannya, tanpa sebuah tamparan atau umpatan.

Yunho dan yang lain tidak berhak menyalahkannya atas perselingkuhan tersebut dengan alasan dirinya tidak bisa memberikan keturunan- ia juga sakit.

Akan lebih baik jika ia menikahi pria sederhana di luar sana, setidaknya ia mempunyai hak untuk berteriak.

Jaejoong mengusap wajahnya kasar, make upnya berantakan hingga membuat penampilannya buruk.

Ia sudah hampir mencapai kediamannya saat suara dayang senior kang menundukkan kepalanya dalam di hadapannya.

"Yang mulia~ ibu suri memanggil anda untuk menghadap."

Jaejoong mengangguk dan merapikan baju hanbok berserta riasannya seadanya.

Dalam perjalanannya menuju kediaman ibu suri, ia melihat seluit wanita yang telah mengubah hidupnya dalam sepekan ini- kwon boa.

Ia segera menghampiri wanita yang saat ini tengah berjalan di sekitar taman dekat kediaman ibu ratu.

"Dayang kwon~" ia melihat pungung wanita itu menegang namun sesegera mungkin ia menolehkan wajahnya dengan senyum canggungnya.

"Y-yang mulia ratu~"

"Bisa kita bicara dayang kwon." Boa hanya mengangguk patah-patah sebelum mengikuti langkah jaejoong yang mendahuluinya tanpa menatapnya sama sekali.

saat ini keduanya sedang duduk di kursi taman dekat kolam ikan koi, menatap datar kolam dengan di selimuti ketegangan.

"Kenapa anda tega melakukan hal ini kepada saya?" Jaejoong mulai berucap.

"Yang mulia~

"Hampir satu tahun dan kalian begitu hebat menyembunyikan bangkai ini dari saya."

 **BRUUK**

Seketika dayang kwon menjatuhkan dirinya bersimpuh pada kaki jaejoong.

"Maafkan saya yang mulia- maafkan saya- saya pantas mati yang mulia, tapi saya sungguh tidak bisa meninggalkan yang mulia raja- saya sangat mencintainya yang mulia, maafkan saya." Boa menangis hebat di kaki jaejoong.

"Dayang kwon, berdiri lah" jaejoong membantu boa berdiri dan mendudukkannya kembali pada bangku taman.

"Mari kita bicara sebagai sesama orang yang mencintai yang mulia raja, dan aku disini akan bicara sebagaimana seorang istri yang suami dan kebahagiannya sudah di renggut secara paksa."

"Yang mulia-

"Sangat mencintai yang mulia raja katamu? Lalu bagaimana denganku yang di lahirkan untuk mencintainya seorang, aku sangat tersakiti disini dayang kwon." Boa menunduk dalam.

"Jika bukan karena kau sedang mengandung, aku bersumpah akan melenyapkanmu dengan kedua tanganku sendiri meskipun setelahnya yang mulia raja akan membunuhku." Tambahnya datar.

Baru saja boa akan kembali memohon dengan mencoba menarik lengan jaejoong, pria cantik tersebut segera berdiri tanpa berniat menatap wanita tersebut.

"Aku berharap kelak aku bisa menamparmu sebagai seorang jalang diluar sana, kau tidak ada bedanya dengan wanita yang menjajakan tubuhnya di pinggir jalan noona."

Setah mengucapkan kata tersebut jaejoong segera meninggalkan wanita tidak tahu diri tersebut karena baginya percuma berbicara baik-baik dengan wanita yang hanya memikirkan keegoisannya semata.

 **/**

"Kau sudah datang ratu kim." Jaejoong hanya menunduk dalam menjawab sapaan ibu suri.

"Duduklah ratu kim" jaejoong hanya menurut.

"Kapan kau akan berangkat?" Tubuh jaejoong menegang, bahkan nenek yang disayanginyapun menginginkan kepergiannya untuk sesegera mungkin.

Melihat perubahan wajah jaejoong, ibu suri segera mengkoreksi kata-katanya.

"Aaah ratu kim, bukan maksut-

"Tidak apa-apa yang mulia, pesawatnya akan berangkat sore ini, tapi siang ini saya akan segera angkat kaki dari sini." Jaejoong segera memotong ucapan ibu suri.

"Ratu muda kim~" lirih ibu suri merasa bersalah.

"Selain ini apa ada lagi yang ingin yang mulia ibu suri katakan? Saya harus segera berkemas." Jaejoong berusaha bersikap biasa.

Ekheem

Ibu suri berdehem sebentar sebelum memasang wajah serius menatap jaejoong dalam.

"Ratu kim, hari ini kau akan berangkat ke inggris- dan tidak lama lagi yunho dan dayang kwon akan menikah, jadi mau tidak mau posisi ratu akan di ambil alih oleh dayang kwon- mengenai tahta" jaejoong memejamkan erat matanya, ludahnya terasa kelu di tenggorokan.

"A-arraseo yang mulia." Dengan tangan bergetar ia meraih mahkota kecil yang tersemat di rambut hitam berkilaunya dan meletakkannya di meja depan ibu suri.

"Saya harus segera berkemas yang mulia, jika sudah tidak ada lagi yang anda inginkan saya mohon undur diri."

Tanpa berniat mendengarkan penjelasan ibu suri jaejoong segera membungkuk dan meninggalkan kediaman ibu suri dengan tergesa karena air matanya yang sudah lancang lolos begitu saja.

Dengan setengah berlari ia kembali ke dalam kediamannya dan meminta para dayang disana yang masih sibuk mengemasi barang-barangnya untuk keluar dan meninggalkannya sendiri.

Di dalam kamarnya ia menangis sendirian, membekap erat mulutnya agar tidak meraung, hatinya sakit- sakit sekali.

Semua orang disini sudah iritasi dengan keberadaannya, ibu mertuanya, nenek suaminya bahkan sang suami sendiri juga menginginkan kepergiannya untuk secepatnya, jadi sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi ia tinggal lebih lama, maka dengan tergesa ia mengemasi barang yang masih berserakan di ranjang karena meminta para dayangnya meninggalkannya.

Sejenak ia terdiam menatapi kemeja-kemeja dan hanbok kerajaan yang dimilikinya dengan harga yang tidak murah, yang di dapatkannya dari uang sang suami.

Entah apa yang jaejoong pikirkan saat ini, ia justru membongkar beberapa baju yang sudah di kemas para dayangnya dan menggantungnya kembali ke dalam almarinya, serta mengembalikan kotak-kotak perhiasan dan koleksi arlojinya kedalam laci tempat ia biasa menyimpannya.

Ia melirik sekilas almari kecil yang sudah lama tidak ia buka, ia mengingat dimana yunho menyimpan kunci almari tersebut, dengan tergesa ia mencari kunci tersebut di dalam laci nakas dengan serampangan.

Dan tepat ia mendapatkannya, lalu beranjak mendekati almari tersebut dan membukanya dengan perlahan.

Di dalam sana ada beberapa potong baju, kemeja, sweater dan celana bahan yang dulu ia bawa dari rumahnya- pakaiannya sendiri.

Ia memasukannya kedalam koper kecilnya dan mengganti baju hanbok sutra yang ia kenakan dengan salah satunya.

Setelah siap ia mengingat sesuatu dan memandang jari manisnya, menatap cincin pernikahannya lama lalu menciumnya sayang dan melepaskannya dengan enggan untuk disimpannya ke dalam kotak beludru biru yang berada di laci.

Menghembuskan nafas dalam untuk menguatkan dirinya sendiri, ia segera bangkit dan berjalan sambil menggeret kopernya.

Ia datang dengan beberapa potong pakaiannya dan ia akan kembali juga dengan apa yang ia bawa dari awal.

Hingga ia sampai di pelataran istana tidak ada anggota keluarga yang mengantar kepergiannya termasuk sang suami.

Namun ia tetap harus tersenyum, dan kali ini adalah senyuman tulus saat mendapati kasim kim dan beberapa dayang yang mengurusinya tengah berdiri di samping mobil yang akan membawanya keluar dari istana untuk selamanya.

"Ya! Kenapa menangis? Aku hanya pergi ke inggris bukan mati- kenapa harus menangis? Kalian akan membuatku sedih." Ujar jaejoong mencoba bersikap santai pada para dayangnya namun nada khas seorang taun putri masih kentara disana.

Sang kasim segera memperintahkan para dayangnya untuk berhenti menangis karena tidak ingin membuat ratu mereka bersedih.

"Yang mulia harus sehat, makan yang teratur ya, semoga disana akan ada yang rajin mengingatkan yang mulia untuk makan." Ujar salah satu dayangnya.

"Yang mulia jangan sakit ya." Tambah yang lain.

"Iya terima kasih sudah menghawatirkanku, aku akan ingat pesan kalian." Jaejoong mencoba menghibur mereka.

"Baiklah aku harus segera berangkat karena aku harus kekediaman orangtuaku terlebih dahulu, jangan sedih lagi ya~"

"Tuan lee, anda tidak perlu mengantarkan saya, biar kasim kim saja yang mengantarkan saya karena ada beberapa tempat yang perlu untuk saya sambangi."

"Baik yang mulia."

Kasim kim menerima kunci mobil dari tuan lee dan bergegas memasukkan koper jaejoong kedalam bagasi.

Jaejoong menatap sekeliling bangunan untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum masuk kedalam mobil yang kini sudah melaju meninggalkan istana.

"Selamat tinggal yunho-ya, suamiku, cintaku."

Di sudut istana yunho menatap kepergian jaejoong dengan tangan terkepal erat antara tidak rela dan harus.

Disudut lain ibu ratu sudah menangis hebat melihat kepergian jaejoong dari jendela kamarnya.

 **/**

 **PLAAAK**

"Dasar memalukan! Pantas jika yang mulia raja mencampakanmu, tidak berguna- membuat malu keluarga bangsawan kim saja kau kim jaejoong!" Amukan tuan kim menggema di seluruh kediaman mereka.

"Ayah~" jaejoong sudah menangis hebat sambil berlutut di kaki ayahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan selama ini hah? Apa? Hingga mengandung anak yang mulia raja saja tidak becus!" Tuan kim mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

"Aku malu sekali, kelarga kerajaan akan menganggap kita pembual hebat karena dulu mengatakan jika jaejoong adalah pria istimewa."

"Ayah~ hiks"

"Aku sudah kehilangan muka untuk bertemu dengan mereka."

"Maafkan joongie ayah~ ibu~"

"Aaah sudahlah, kau benar-benar tidak berguna, kau hanya akan menyulitkan hidup kami, pergi jaejoong~ anggap jika kami bukan orang tuamu."

"Ayah" jaejoong tercekat.

"Aku selalu membanggakanmu di hadapan semua orang, tapi nyatanya kau membuat kami malu karena di usir dari istana- kami malu jika semua orang tahu jika ratu mandul yang di usir dari istana adalah putra kami."

"Kenapa ayah mengatakan hal seperti itu- joongie adalah anak kalian, ibu~"

Jaejoong beralih menatap sang ibu yang sedari tadi hanya diam tanpa bergeming untuk meminta bantuan.

"Ayahmu benar jae, pergi dan lupakan jika kau pernah menjadi bagian dari keluarga kerajaan dan keluarga bangsawan kim."

 **DEG**

Jaejoong membeku mendengar ucapan sang ibu yang begitu menyakitinya.

Keluarga, kedua orangtuanya yang mana seharusnya ia butuhkan untuk menjadi sandarannya justru membuangnya pula.

Ia sudah hancur berkeping-keping, dengan tenaga yang masih tersisa, ia beranjak membungkuk meninggalkan kediaman kim.

"Maaf jika kedatangan saya membuat kegaduhan di kediaman anda tuan dan nyonya kim."

Jaejoong benar-benar berlalu dari kediaman orang tuanya, begitupun kehidupan mereka.

Kasim kim hanya menatap sendu jaejoong dari kaca spionnya, ia mendengar semuanya, pertengkaran mereka hingga kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir kedua orang tuanya.

Sesampainya di bandara jaejoong hanya duduk dengan pandangan kosong di ruang tunggu.

Kasim kim sungguh tidak tega meninggalkan jaejoong sendirian dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"Yang mulia~ yang mulia~"

Kasim kim masih berusaha menarik perhatian jaejoong kembali dalam kesadarannya.

"Eoh? Kasim kim? Kenapa masih ada disini? Sebaiknya anda kembali saja ke istana, saya akan menunggu disini sendiri.

Kasim kim berjongkok di depan jaejoong dan meraih jemarinya untuk di genggam erat.

"Anda adalah orang yang sangat tegar yang mulia."

Jaejoong diam menggigit bibir bawahnya, terus terang ia tidak pernah menginginkan hal ini, ia tidak ingin pergi ke inggris, jika saja orangtuanya tidak menolaknya- rasanya ia ingin mempertimbangkan untuk kembali tinggal bersama mereka, tapi apalah daya jika kedua orangtuannya pun mengiginkan kepergiannya.

"Junsu-ya apa aku boleh tetap tinggal?" Cicit jaejoong.

"Yang mulia~"

"Jaejoong! Panggil aku jaejoong! Aku bukan lagi seseorang yang perlu untuk kau hormati, setidaknya kita bisa menjadi teman, junsu-ya." Jaejoong berusaha tersenyum normal.

"Yang mulia~" kasim kim junsu terperangah tidak percaya.

"Saya merasa tidak pantas untuk memanggil yang mulia seperti itu." Junsu tertunduk.

Jaejoong berdecak dan menghela nafas lelah.

"Aku sudah di buang suamiku, aku juga sudah di lengserkan dari tahtaku, ibu suri telah mencopot mahkotaku, bahkan kedua orangtuaku tidak mengijinkan ku untuk menyandang marga bangsawan kim lagi- aku sudah bukan siapa-siapa junsu-ya"

"Tapi yang mulia~"

"Cukup junsu-ya, aku hanya butuh kau tidak meninggalkanku seperti yang lainnya." Jaejoong mengeratkan genggaman mereka.

"Tidak akan yang- maksudku jae-jaejoong-ah, kita sudah menghabiskan sepanjang usia kita bersama, aku sudah bertanggung jawab untuk dirimu sejak kita remaja, aku mengenalmu luar dalam- aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu seperti yang lainnya, percaya padaku." Jaejoong mengangguk mantap dalam isakannya.

"Jae, setegar apapun kau, kau tetap manusia biasa yang berhak bahagia- kau sudah menghabiskan hampir semua waktumu untuk yang mulia raja, jadi kumohon kali ini jae bersikaplah egois untuk dirimu sendiri, untuk kebahagiaanmu."

Jaejoong makin terisak hebat mendengar ucapan junsu, betapa tidak beruntungnya dirinya saat ini- ia sudah menjadi anak dan istri yang penurut selama ini tapi nyatanya akhirnya ia pun di buang dengan cara semenyakitkan ini.

Ia juga ingin hamil, mengandung darah daging sang suami, ia juga tidak mengiginkan hal ini terjadi.

Junsu benar, ia berhak untuk bahagia- jika kebahagiaannya yang selama ini orang-orang koarkan adalah yunho, dan ternyata berakhir seperti ini maka ia berjanji pada dirinya bahwa ia akan bahagia dengan caranya sendiri.

Jaejoong lalu menegakkan kepalanya- menghapus kasar air matanya, dan dengan tatapan dinginnya ia mengucapkan sesuatu yang mengejutkan junsu.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan menginjakkan kakiku kembali ke dalam istana"

"Tapi aku tidak akan menuruti perintah mereka lagi- aku tidak akan ke inggris apapun yang terjadi." Tambahnya.

"Jae-

"Ijinkan aku tetap tinggal junsu-ya, aku berjanji tidak akan mengusik mereka atau sekedar menampakkan batang hidungku di hadapan mereka, tapi ijinkan aku tetap disini." Jaejoong jatuh terduduk dengan menggenggam dan menatap junsu penuh harap.

Junsu sendiri tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, bola matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah, bagaimana ia akan mempertanggung jawabkan diri kepada keluarga kerajaan saat mereka tahu jaejoong tidak pergi ke kerajaan inggris.

"Kumohon~"

 **DEG**

tatapan putus asa ini, junsu ingat sekali tatapan mata ini ia pernah melihatnya saat kematian raja jung jihoon- ayah mertuanya yang sangat dirinya dan yunho hormati dan banggakan.

"Carilah kebahagiaanmu jae- yah larilah dari mereka yang menyakitimu jika itu bisa mengangkat beban yang kau pikul." Ajaib, seperti mantra tatapan jaejoong berhasil meruntuhkan citra kasim kim.

Apapun yang terjadi nanti ia akan hadapi nanti, yang terpenting saat ini jaejoong harus menebus masa mudanya yang sudah terbuang sia-sia untuk rajanya yang akhirnya membuangnya.

"Sungguh? Bisakah aku tetap tinggal?" Junsu mengangguk.

"Terima kasih junsu- terima kasih, aku berjanji tidak akan menyulitkanmu, aku berjanji tidak akan menampakkan diriku di depan keluarga kerajaan lagi- terima kasih." Jaejoong yakin ucapan terima kasihnya saja tidak cukup untuk membalas apa yang junsu lakukan untuk dirinya selama ini.

"Kau tidak pernah menyulitkanku jae, sekarang bangunlah- ini kopermu dan pergilah menuju kebahagiaanmu." Jaejoong mengangguk antusias.

Jaejoong menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum memeluk junsu erat.

"Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak pernah aku sesali dalam hidupku selama ini junsu-ya." Junsu tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung jaejoong pelan.

"Aku juga tidak pernah menyesal mengabdikan hidupku selama ini untuk menjagamu, jaga dirimu baik-baik, kuharap kita akan bertemu lagi jae." Jaejoong mengangguk dan berangsur meninggalkan bandara incheon sambil melambaikan tanganya pada junsu.

"Jaejoong."

Junsu kembali berlari mendekati jaejoong dan merogoh kantong celana bahannya dengan tergesa.

"Tidak banyak, tapi kau bisa menggunakan ini- kau pergi tanpa uang sepeserpun dan tidak ada tempat untuk kau tuju saat ini, bawalah~ kau pasti akan membutuhkannya." Junsu menyerahkan beberapa lembar won di dalam dompetnya, jika ia tahu akan seperti ini ia pasti akan membawa uang cash lebih banyak lagi tadi.

"Junsu- aku tidak tahu harus memaabalasmu dengan apa? Tapi aku berjanji akan membalas semua kebaikanmu kelak jika kita berjumpa kembali. Terima kasih untuk semuanya." Jaejoong bersyukur karena ia masih memiliki junsu dalam hidupnya, malaikatnya.

Setelah memeluknya erat, Jaejoong kembali berlari meninggalkan bandara.

"Anda berhak bahagia yang mulia." Lirih junsu.

 _"Junchan junchan lihat syal ini aku membuatnya sendili, dayang oh yang mengajalinya- apa putla mahkota akan menyukainya?"_

 _"Junchan dayang lee bilang putla mahkota tidak suka calon istli yang cengeng, jadi mulai sekalang joongie tidak akan melengek lagi hehe."_

 _"Junchan bagaimana cara memasak sup miso? itu adalah makanan kesukaan putra mahkota."_

 _"Putri mahkota tidak butuh bermain, karena ia lahir hanya untuk mengabdikan hidupnya pada putra mahkota, bukankah itu yang kau ajarkan padaku selama ini junsu-ya"_

 _"Kasim kim, besok aku akan menikah, aku bahagia sekali."_

Menatap punggung sempit jaejoong yang semakin menjauh tiba-tiba ingatan masa lalu tentang jaejoong dari kecil hingga remaja berputar di kepalanya.

Sejak kecil jaejoong sudah di persiapkan, di latih dan di didik untuk menjadi pendamping yang layak untuk putra mahkota.

Ia tidak pernah mengeluh karena menukar waktu bermainnya untuk belajar, kursus dan belajar etitut .

Ia tidak pernah keberatan menukar masa mudanya dan kebebasannya untuk putra mahkota.

Tapi apa yang sekarang ia dapat? Ia di buang hanya karena ia tidak bisa mengandung keturunan yang mulia raja, itu tidak sebanding dengan apa yang jaejoong berikan selama ini.

 **-skip-**

Jaejoong hampir seumur hidupnya menghabiskan waktu di dalam istana, ia tidak pernah keluar untuk sekedar jalan-jalan di pusat kota seperti ini. Ia bahkan tidak tahu jika cheongdamdong seramai ini.

Ia terus berjalan sambil menggeret kopernya, hari sudah mulai gelap dan ia tidak memiliki tujuan, dan lagi perutnya sudah sangat lapar.

Ia tidak punya apa-apa selain uang yang di berikan junsu padanya, jadi ia harus berhemat agar dapat bertahan hidup.

Ia masih tetap berjalan hingga tanpa sadar ia sudah melewati batas aman dari pusat pertokoan kota cheongdamdong, menuju tempat yang agak menyeramkan.

Banyak sekali pub-pub dan montel disana-sini, bulu kuduknya meremang saat di perhatikan beberapa orang berbadan kekar.

Tidak- jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Ia sudah salah jalan, tak ingin masuk ke daerah tersebut lebih jauh- ia segera berbalik dengan tergesa untuk meninggalkan kawasan tersebut.

Namun baru selangkah ia berniat kabur, beberapa pria berbadan kekar dan menyeramkan mencegat langkahnya dan mulai bertindak tidak sopan padanya dengan mencolek dagunya, bahkan sesekali ada yang meremas bokongnya.

"Mau kemana cantik, ayo kita bermain di dalam, aku jamin kau pasti puas, ayolah manis." Ucap salah seorang sambil berusaha menarik tubuh jaejoong namun sekuat mungkin jaejoong mempertahankan diri untuk menolak.

"Lepaskan aku"

Ia tidak bisa berteriak di tempat seperti ini, atau ia justru akan di perkosa ramai-ramai oleh sekumpulan kucing gang ini.

"Kau tidak ingin bermain di dalam? Apa kau sudah tidak sabar ingin bermain dengan kami disini? Hehe" ucap yang lainnya.

Mereka sudah semakin keterlaluan dengan menggerayangi tubuh jaejoong saat ini, mereka tidak tahu apa jika mati adalah hukuman yang pantas untuk orang yang berbuat tidak sopan kepada sang ratu.

Jaejoong harus menelan pahit kenyataan bahwa dirinya bukan siapa-siapa saat ini.

"Kumohon lepas.."

Jaejoong sekuat tenaga memberontak, seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah diajari untuk berkelahi atau hal lainnya yang pria lakukan untuk mempertahankan diri.

Ia ingin sekali menghajar sekumpulan hidung belang ini tapi ia tidak bisa, yang ia lakukan hanya terus memberontak dan merapalkan doa semoga kali ini tuhan berpihak padanya.

"Tuhan selamatkan aku." ucapnya dalam hati."

-TO BE CONTINUE-

Gimana menurut kalian? lanjut enggaknya tergantung respon ya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Halo, lulu dateng bawa chapter 2 nih guys,, semoga reviewnya banyak- amien**

 **Pertama-tama lulu mau konfirmasi tentang setting waktunya yah, jadi sebenarnya ff ini bercerita tentang kerajaan pada jaman modern yah- sekali lagi modern jadi bukan jaman joseon yah semuanya, tapi kan yang namanya kerajaan pasti kan untuk aturan, tata trama dan segala hal yang membelenggunya masih kentel kan jadi terlihatnya di awal seperti jaman dahulu, maaf yah membuat kalian bingung dan semoga penjelasa singkat ini mampu menjawab kebingungan kalian.**

 **Terima kasih.**

 **Back To Story**

 **-Chapter 2-**

"Bajingan hidung belang ini"

 **BUGH BUGH**

"Kalian benar-benar tidak kapok ya, aku sudah bilang jangan menakuti orang disini- tony akan membunuh kalian jika sampai orang-orang takut berkunjung ke pubnya karena ulah kalian.

 **BUGH BUGH BUGH**

"Ampun ampuni kami"

"Kami janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Jawab mereka yang sudah babak belur.

"Yak jangan lari kalian, kubunuh kalian, Yak!"

Aiiisssh

Sedetik kemudian ketiga hidung belang tersebut berlari koncar kancir menghindari sosok berjaket kulit hitam tersebut.

Manik doe jaejoong tidak beralih dari sosok yang telah menyelamatkannya barusan, sosok tampan yang di kirimkan tuhan untuk menolongnya dari hidung belang tadi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Hening

"Hai cantik, kau tak apa kan?"

Jaejoong terdiam masih menatap sosok tesebut.

Sosok tersebut kemudian menjentikkan jarinya tepat di depan wajah jaejoong yang seketika langsung tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"Aah emmm y- ya b-ba baik, aku baik-baik saja tuan."

Sosok tersebut tersenyum geli menatap jaejoong yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan saat tengah gugup seperti ini.

"Terima kasih tuan"

"Aku micky, senang bisa berkenalan denganmu." pria bernama micky tersebut mengulurkan tangannya.

"Jae-jaejoong" micky mengerutkan alisnya berpikir.

"Seperti tidak asing kedengarannya, tapi sudahlah- by the way apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Kau tidak terlihat seperti pengunjung pub jaejoong-ie?" Goda micky.

"A-aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa aku sampai di tempat seperti ini, awalnya aku hanya sedang berjalan di pusat kota, tapi-"

"Baiklah aku tahu, ayo ikut aku, aku akan mengembalikanmu ke pusat kota dengan aman." Potong micky dan segera menggeret lengan jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya menurut, melangkah mengikuti micky dengan tatapannya yang tidak pernah terlepas dari genggaman tangan pria tersebut.

Ia terkejut, tentu saja- karena selain rajanya tidak ada satu orangpun yang berani menyentuhnya apalagi menggeretnya seperti ini.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya kuat menyadari kekonyolannya.

 _'Sadarlah jaejoong~ memangnya kau ini siapa hingga merasa genggaman pria di depanmu salah, tidak akan ada yang marah dan tidak akan ada yang menerima hukuman atas hal ini, raja tidak akan memperdulikannya karena kau sudah bukan siapa-siapanya lagi.'_ Batin jaejoong dalam hati.

"Hei cantik! Kau melamun?" Jaejoong berjingkit kaget saat micky menjentikkan jarinya tepat di depan wajahnya.

"A- aku

"Kita sudah sampai, dan aku memanggilmu dari tadi." Micky menghela nafasnya.

"Maafkan aku." Jaejoong tertunduk menyesal.

"Dan terima kasih." Tambahnya mendongak menatap micky dengan senyum tulusnya.

"Tidak masalah, baiklah aku harus segera pergi dan kau cantik! berhati-hatilah, dunia malam itu sangat buruk." Micky menasehati jaejoong sambil mengacak surai hitam jaejoong pelan.

Setelah mendapat anggukan lemah dari jaejoong, micky segera berpamitan dan kembali ke dalam gang yang semula mereka lewati tersebut sambil melambaikan tangannya singkat.

Sedangkan jaejoong hanya menatap kepergian micky dengan ekspresi sedihnya.

Menghembuskan nafas pelan lalu mengedarkan pandangan kesekitar- kemana ia harus pergi sekarang.

 **-** **I** **n** **A** **nother Side-**

Sementara di sudut lain istana, tepatnya di dalam kediaman sang raja, yunho kini tengah terduduk sendiri sambil memandangi bingkai foto yang memperlihatkan gambar sang istri yang tengah tersenyum anggun.

Yunho sangat ingat foto itu di ambil saat jaejoong masih muda, foto pertama yang di milikinya, foto yang di ambil secara diam-diam saat jaejoong tengah berhasil menyelesaikan permainan pianonya bersama kasim kim.

Jaejoong- pemuda yang berhasil menarik seluruh perhatiannya selama ini, pemuda yang memerangkapnya dalam tatapan doe cantik yang ternyata adalah takdirnya- karena jaejoong adalah calon pendampinya, calon ratunya.

Takdir- yunho tersenyum miris membayangkannya, apa pantas ia mengatakannya lagi jika ia sendiri yang meminta takdirnya pergi, sepertinya jaejoong bukanlah takdirnya.

Yunho menghela nafas lelahnya, dan kembali berbicara dengan potret cantik jaejoong.

 **TOK TOK TOK**

"siapa?" Teriak yunho dari dalam kediamannya.

"saya dayang kwon yang mulia" sahut suara pelan di depan sana.

Yunho mengusap wajahnya kasar dan beralih menatap potret jaejoong lama sebulum memasukkan kembali foto tersebut kedalam laci nakas di samping tempat tidurnya.

"mungkin kita tidak di takdirkan bersama, tapi setidaknya kita dapat menjadi teman, jae~ aku berjanji akan mengunjungimu di inggris." Ujarnya sebelum memasukkan kembali foto tersebut.

"masuklah." jawabnya kepada orang di luar sana.

Tidak lama seorang wanita muda dengan perut yang terlihat agak membuncit muncul di hadapan yunho dengan senyum canggungnya, dia adalah Kwon boa, dayang senior kwon yang sebentar lagi akan mengambil alih tahta seorang ratu muda di kerajaan ini.

"maaf mengganggu istirahat yang mulia selarut ini, tapi sepertinya putra mahkota merindukan anda yang mulia~" cicit boa takut-takut sambil mengusap pelan perut bulatnya.

Yumho hanya terdiam menatap lama pada perut boa hingga sebuah senyum terukir di bibir hatinya dan dengan lambat-lambat mendekat dan mengusap pelan perut boa.

"jagoan merindukan ayah, eoh?" ujarnya berbicara tepat di depan perut boa membuat wanita tersebut tersenyum bahagia, tanpa memperdulikan sosok lain di luar sana yang sedang terombang-ambing di pusat kota tanpa tujuan.

/

Jaejoong tidak tahu lagi harus kemana, di samping itu perutnya juga sudah sangat sakit sekali.

Saat ini yang di lakukannya hanya berjongkok di depan toko yang sudah tutup sambil memeluk erat kakinya sendiri.

Tanpa terasa air matanya mengalir dengan sendirinya, ia menangis- ia menangis tersedu-sedu meratapi nasibnya saat ini.

Dosa apa yang di lakukannya dimasa lalu hingga ia harus menerima pembalasan seberat ini.

Ia masih menangis sambil memukul-mukul dadanya yang sesak tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya yang mulai sepi.

"Jaejoong?"

Seketika jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya dan menengadahkan wajahnya menatap sosok menjulang di hadapannya.

"M- micky-shi?" Balasnya tersendat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bagaimana jika ada orang ja-

 **Kruu** **y** **uuk~ Kru** **y** **uuk~**

Micky terdiam kaku mendengar suara yang mengintrupsi ucapannya barusan.

"Ma- maafkan aku, itu suara perutku." Cicit jaejoong menyesal.

Micky hanya tersenyum maklum dan mengulurkan tangannya kearah jaejoong yang di balas ekspresi kebingungan oleh pemuda cantik tersebut.

"Ayo~"

Intruksi micky dengan gerakan kepalanya yang mengajaknya untuk mengikutinya.

Jaejoong mengerjap imut dan dengan takut-takut menerima uluran tangan tersebut yang di sambut kekehan pelan oleh micky.

Jaejoong berdiri dan selanjutnya micky kembali menariknya mengikuti langkahnya membuat jaejoong terkejut dan dengan serampangan menarik kopernya dengan tangan yang satunya.

"Ma- mau kemana kita micky-shi?"

"Sudah ikut saja."

 **-In another side-**

"Yang mulia ibu ratu, kasim kim datang untuk menghadap."

Tidak lama setelahnya pintu geserpun bergerak memperlihatkan kasim kim yang tengah membungkuk hormat padanya.

"Masuklah kasim kim."

Kasim kim mengangguk dan segera menyamankan diri di hadapan sang ibu ratu.

"Apa pesawat Ratu muda sudah berangkat?" Sang ibu ratu memulai obrolan yang di balas dengan senyum hambar kasim kim.

"Saya kemari hanya ingin menyerahkan ini kepada yang mulia." Ujar kasim kim sambil meletakkan kalung emas putih berliontin permata mungil.

Ibu ratu terkejut dan menyentuh kalung tersebut dengan tangan bergetar.

"Ratu muda menitipkan ini kepada saya untuk diserahkan kepada anda yang mulia." Kasim kim menjelaskan tatapan bingung sang ibu ratu.

"Tapi aku memang memberikan ini khusus untuknya, ini pemberian dari ibuku, dan aku memang ingin memberikannya pada menantuku."

"Tentu yang mulia, ratu muda juga mengatakan hal tersebut kepada saya." Ibu ratu melotot.

"Lantas kenapa ia mengembalikannya kepadaku?"

"Karena ratu muda bukan lagi menantu yang mulia."

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Ibu ratu menahan geramannya.

"Sebentar lagi yang mulia raja akan menikah dengan dayang kwon dan otomatis dayang kwon lah yang akan menjadi menantu yang mulia, jadi ratu muda mengatakan ia tidak pantas untuk mengenakannya, dan karena alasan tersebutpun saya tidak bisa membantahnya yang mulia- maafkan saya." Kasim kim tertunduk menyesal.

Ibu ratu hanya terdiam menatap kalung tersebut dengan tatapan datarnya, yah dia sudah kehilangan jaejoong, berserta statusnya.

Baginya jaejoong tetaplah menantunya, tapi kenapa pemuda itu harus merasa tidak pantas, ibu ratu begitu menyayanginya hingga kapanpun.

"Jaejoongie masih menantuku kasim kim!" geram ibu ratu dan kasim kim hanya menunduk merasa bersalah sebelum berlalu meninggalkan kediaman ibu ratu.

Ibu ratu merasa sedih mendengar penuturankasim kim barusan, ia merasa tidak berguna sama sekali sebagai ibu mertuanya, kini menantu kesayangannya bahkan telah meninggalkannya.

"Persetan dengan aturan kerajaan! bertahun-tahun aku sudah menderita karena karena keadaan, kenapa harus terulang kembali pada ratu muda kami, ya tuhan~ apakah ini kutukan karena kebebalan suamiku~"

Ratu Ji hyo menangis tersedu-sedu semalaman karena merindukan menantu kesayangannya tersebut, dan ia berjanji setelah menyelesaikan segala macam urusan kerajaan hingga hari pernikahan Raja Yunho datang, setelahnya ia akan segera terbang ke inggris menemui sang menantu.

Ia yakin berita pernikahan kedua Raja muda korea- Jung Yunho pasti akan tersiar hingga ke kerajaan inggris, dan ratu ji hyo yakin- jaejoong pasti akan mendengarnya.

Menantunya pasti akan merasa sangat sedih dan tersakiti, dan tugasnya sebagai seorang ibu mertua, ia akan berada disisi jaejoong saat itu terjadi, ia akan berangakat dengan atau tanapa ijin dari raja yunho maupun ibu suri.

.

 **SLUURRRP SLUURRRP**

 **SLUUUUURRRP**

 **AAAHHH**

"Apa kau sungguh sedang lapar?" jaejoong hanya membalas pertanyaan micky dengan anggukan kuat.

"kau ingin tambah lagi?"

Jaejoong mendelik dengan mulut penuh makanan, membuat micky tidak bisa menahan kekehannya.

"bolehkah?"

"tentu saja, kenapa tidak? Bibi lim, beri kami seporsi lagi~" micky berteriak mememasan ramyeon untuk jaejoong.

"yang super pedas." Cicit jaejoong

"yang super pedas bi~" ternyata micky masih bisa mendengar cicitannya membuatnya bersemu malu.

Jaejoong kembali menyibukkan diri dengan ramyeonnya karena malu di perhatikan orang selekat ini, sebelumnya hanya yunho- suaminya yang di ijinkan menatapnya selekat dan sedekat ini.

"cantik k-

"namaku jaejoong! Panggil aku jaejoong!" potong jaejoong bersungut-sungut yang hanya di balas oleh kekehan dari micky untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"baiklah jeje, aku akan memanggilmu jeje." Jaejoong hanya memutar bola matanya malas sambil menikmati ramyeonnya kembali.

" jadi dimana kau tinggal jeje?"

 **U-HUUUK**

 **UHUUK UHUUK**

"YA- YA- YA- Minumlah- minumlah." Dengan serampangan micky memberikan segelas air dingin untuk jaejoong yang tiba-tiba saja tersedak hingga terbatuk-batuk.

Keduannya menghela nafas lega setelah keadaan jaejoong yang tersedak segera membaik.

"kau ini kenapa? Tenang- aku hanya akan mengantarmu pulang setelah ini." Sungut micky yang hampir mengalami copot jantung.

"Tapi aku tidak punya tempat tinggal." Lirihnya dengan tatapan sendu yang seketika membungkam gerutuan micky.

Suasana menghening karena mendadak jaejoong terdiam melamun dengan air mata yang telah menganak sungai di pipi cubbynya, membuat micky merasa tidak enak dan sangat canggung,

 **EK-HEEM**

" maafkan aku, tapi jika kau kabur dari rumah, sebaiknya kau segera kembali, em- aku masih ada urusan, makanlah dengan baik dan setelah itu pulang- aku akan membayarnya."

Dengan kaku micky segera berlalu untuk meninggalkan jaejoong, sedikit tidak tega memang- tapi dengan keadaannya dan statusnya, ia tidak ingin tersandung masalah dengan pihak keamanan apabila ia di curigai sebagai penculik pria cantik di hadapannya ini.

Sementara jaejoong hanya menatap kepergian micky dengan ekspresi datarnya, ia ingin sekali menahan micky tapi ia sadar mereka bukan siapa-siapa, ia kecewa- ternyata micky sama saja dengan suami dan orangtuanya yang tega membuangnya.

Jaejoong tertunduk lesu karena kembali menginggat kejadian seharian ini yang cukup mengguncang hidupnya, kini ia sudah kehilangan mood nya untuk menghabiskan makanannya, maka dengan perlahan ia juga mulai beranjak meninggalkan kedai ramyeon tersebut dengan menggeret pelan kopernya berlawanan arah dari arah micky menghilang tadi.

Jaejoong berjalan tidak tentu arah, ia hanya mengikuti kemana langkah kakinya melangkah, pikirannya sibuk berkelana kemana-mana, tidak sekali-duakali dirinya menabrak pejalan kaki lain yang memberinya umpatan-umpatan yang diabaikannya.

Ketika sadar, ia melihat sekeliling- ia tidak tau ia ada dimana, sepertinya sudah sangat larut karena jalanan semakin sepi, belum lagi udara kota seoul yang semakin dingin membuatnya harus merapatkan mantelnya.

Ia tersenyum sekilas saat menyentuh mantel hangatnya kado ulang tahun yang di berikan junsu padanya saat usiannya menginjak 20 tahun.

Mantel berwarna biru dongker kesayangannya yang selalu ia peluk saat merindukan junsu- di saat kasim kesayangannya itu mengambil cuti akhir tahunnya.

Beruntung karena ia memiliki junsu yang begitu perduli kepadanya selama ini, ia pasti akan mati kedinginan jika junsu tidak menyampirkan mantel ini di pundaknnya saat hendak meninggalkan istana tadi siang.

"junsu~ aku sudah merindukanmu,bagaimana ini~" cicitnya sedih.

Biasanya menjelang tidur seperti ini, junsu akan menemaninya dan menggosok punggungnya hingga terlelap saat yunho tidak berkunjung ke kediamannya.

Menginggat hal itu sesuatu yang berada di dalam dada jaejoong terasa tercubit, ia jadi berpikir jika sang suami pasti akan menemui dayang kwon saat tidak berkunjung ke kediamannya tempo hari, bagaimana bisa ia sebodoh ini- kenapa ia baru menyadarinya sekarang.

Air mata jaejoong sudah menumpuk di pelupuk matanya, namun sesegera mungkin ia menghalau air matanya dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya untuk menyadarkan dirinya.

"Jangan menangis jaejoong~ Jangan menangis"

Sudah- cukup! Cukup ia menangisi dan meratapi takdirnya, ia sudah lelah dengan semua omong kosong ini- ia sudah tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa lagi di dunia ini.

Sepintas terlintas di kepalanya untuk mengakhiri hidupnya saat melihat truk tronton yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi pada keheningan malam yang sepi, dengan perlahan ia berjalan menyebrangi jalan dan-

 **"JAEJOONG-AAAAAAAAAH"**

 **-To Be Continue-**

ANDWAEEEEE!

Apakah jaejoong akan menyerah?

Siapaun tolong selamatkan Jaejoong kami~~

Perbanyaklah review dan Favourite-in FF ini supaya lulu makin semangat updatenya oke!

Salam


	3. Chapter 3

**MY QUEEN**

 **Cast: Kim JaeJoong, Jung Yunho, Kwon Boa, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Tony Hong, Song Ji Hyo, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon. Dan akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita.**

 **Dont Like Dont Read**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **-Chapter 3-**

 **"JAEJOONG-AAAAAAAH"**

 **HAAAH HAAAH HAAAH**

 **HAAAAH**

"Yang mulia apa yang terjadi?"

"yang mulia apa terjadi sesuatu."

Yunho segera mengedarkan pandangannya menatap kamarnya lalu dengan segera menyahuti teriakan-teriakan para pengawalnya yang terdengar khawatir di luar sana.

"aku baik-baik saja~ kalian kembalilah beristirahat."

"baik yang mulia~"

Yunho mengusap peluh yang membanjiri pelipisnya, ia bermimpi buruk sekali tentang istrinya, beberapa kali ia mengusap wajahnya frustasi karena memikirkan jaejoong.

Bukan hanya karena mimpi buruknya barusan, tapi sejak kasim kim kembali ke istana tanpa jaejoong, hatinya benar-benar tidak tenang dan selalu was-was, ia merasa istrinya tidak baik-baik saja.

 **AAARRRRGGHHH**

Yunho meremas rambutnya frustasi karena kekhawatirannya tersebut, sesegera mungkin ia harus memastikan keadaan jaejoong- ia bisa mati tegang jika merasa was-was seperti ini.

"apa kau baik-baik saja jaejoongie? Aku harus memastikan keluarga kerajaan inggris menjamumu dengan baik, kau harus makan teratur jae~ aku melarangmu sakit jae~" gumamnya pada foto jaejoong yang tengah tersenyum lebar.

 **-In Another Side-**

Sedari tadi micky hanya sibuk mengumpati pria botak yang di papahnya ini, bagaimana tidak- pria ini mabuk dan dengan sempoyongan terus merancau yang tidak-tidak, akan lebih baik jika pria mabuk ini tidak sadarkan diri.

Ia sangat benci orang yang berisik, itu sebabnya ia tidak pernah memutuskan untuk serius berkencan, micky adalah pria yang tidak suka berkomitmen.

"yak tony- berhentilah mengoceh! Kau ini berat!"

 **AUUUKH**

Micky mengelus belakang kepalanya yang baru saja mendapat geplakan sayang dari tony.

"kau tidak sopan yah~ aku ini lebih tua darimu bodoh~" omel tony dengan suara khas orang mabuk.

"hyung! Bagaimana bisa hyung mabuk saat sebelumnya memberikan kunci mobilnya kepada siwon, kau tahu jika kau akan berubah sangat meyebalkan saat mabuk." Mengabaikan omelan hyungnya- micky justru mengomel balik.

"siwon harus menjemput baby kyunya atau anak nakal itu akan cemberut seharian."

"tapi rumah kita jauh dari pub, taxi- bahkan bus sudah tidak terlihat lagi, kau merepotkan saja, dasar menyebalkan!." Dengan kasar tony melepaskan diri dari papahan lengan micky.

"apa katamu? Aku menyebalkan? Dasar anak bodoh! Kau-

"Jeje?"

Belum sempat tony mengumpati micky dan melayangkan genggaman tangannya pada jidat lebar micky, ia justru mengurungkannya dan mengikuti arah pandang micky yang setengah menggumam tidak jelas.

Tony tidak sepenuhnya mabuk, terbukti ia masih bisa berdebat dan memukul kepala micky dengan tangan kosongnya, jadi ia tidak mungkin salah lihat jika di seberang jalan sana ada seseorang yang mungkin sedang tertidur berjongkok sambil menelungkupkan kepalanya di kedua lututnya.

Melihat hal tersebut membuat kedua bola matanya melotot dan setelahnya baik tony maupun micky saling memandang satu sama lain dengan tatapan mata yang berbeda.

"kau mengenal orang itu?" tanya tony menahan geram.

Micky menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah sebelum mencari alasan yang tepat untuk di terima orang secerewet tony.

"b- begini hyung~ aku sungguh tidak mengenalnya- aku hanya tidak sengaja menolongnya dari bedebah-bedebah di sekitar pubmu yang hampir memperkosanya." Tony melebarkan kedua bola matanya membuat micky tidak bisa bohong.

"baiklah dan mengajaknya makan malam di-

 **CTAK!**

 **AAAAHHH**

"Hyung sungguh itu aku lakukan karena dia kelaparan, setelahnya aku juga segera meninggalkannya."

Micky segera mengkoreksi kalimatnya hingga mengabaikan dahi lebarnya yang berdenyut sakit karena sentilan jari gemulai tony.

"Iiiih~ kau benar-benar jahat sekali ya~ untuk apa kau menolongnya dari para bedebah itu- dan memberinya makan pul-

"maaf hyung~ aku janji tidak akan melakukannya lagi~" micky masih berusaha menghindari pukulan-pukulan tony yang membabi buta.

-la jika akhirnya kau hanya menelantarkannya di jalan seperti itu- setidaknya kau harus mengantarnya pulang!" tony tetap mengoceh- setidaknya ia sudah lepas dari pukulan-pukulan gila si botak itu- saat ia melotot menatap tony yang menyebrangi jalan menuju kearah jeje.

"tony~ yak~ yak~ aisssh~ tony untuk apa kau kesana? Kau sudah gila?" micky berteriak-teriak sambil mencoba menyusul tony.

"diam kau brengsek! Kau benar-benar jahat park! Kau seharusnya mengantarnya pulang- lihatlah dia jadi tidur di pinggir jalan seperti ini, ka-

"TONY! DIA KABUR DARI RUMAH!" teriak micky jengkel.

Gerakan tangan tony yang baru saja meyentuh lengan jaejoong terhenti, tubuhnya mendadak kaku mendengar ucapan yang lebih tepatnya bentakan dari micky barusan.

"yak! Kau pikir dia anak 5 tahun yang tersesat tidak tahu jalan pulang? Dia pria dewasa yang memutuskan tidur di pinggir jalan dari pada kembali kerumahnya yang hangat- jadi untuk alasan apalagi anak itu melakukannya kalau bukan kabur? Kau ingin kita kembali mendapatkan masalah lagi dengan pihak keamanan? Kau ingin orangtua pria itu melaporkan kita ke kantor polisi atas tuduhan penculikan? Pikirkan itu baik-baik tony~"

Micky masih menggerutu di seberang sana untuk menghentikan tindakan sok jagoan tony yang juga hampir di lakukannya beberapa jam yang lalu.

"sekarang berbalik- kembali dan tinggalkan anak itu- jika dia kehabisan uang aku yakin ia pasti akan kembali pada orangtuanya, itu yang dilakukan anak muda jaman sekarang saat merajuk- kau seperti tidak pernah muda saja~ cepatlah!"

Tony menatap anak muda di depannya dengan ekspresi kasihan, tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat sok jagoan disini- jadi ia putuskan untuk menuruti ucapan micky untuk berbalik meninggalkan anak muda ini.

"kabur dari rumah?"

Baru satu langkah ia sudah di kejutkan oleh suara anak itu yang mungkin sudah terbangun karena terusik keberisikan micky barusan.

"aku di usir dari rumah suamiku dan tidak di terima kedua orang tuaku karena aku mandul! bahkan suamiku akan menikahi selingkuhannya yang sedang mengandung, kurang menyedihkan apa hidupku?"

Merasa tidak enak hati, tony pun berniat untuk meminta maaf atas kelancangan praduganya maupun micky.

Dengan segera ia membalikkan badannya dan menatap jaejoong lekat hingga tiba-tiba bola matanyaterbelalak lebar menyadari sosok di depannya yang sudah sangat di kenalinya.

"Kau?"

"Jaejoong, namaku jaejoong!"

Belum sempat meluncur kalimat yang sudah berada di ujung lidah nya, jaejoong memotong begitu saja kalimat yang akan di ucapkan tony.

Tony menatap jaejoong dengan ekspresi yang sulit di artikan, sedangkan jaejoong ia justru menatap tony dengan tatapan penuh permohonannya.

 **EKHEEM**

Tony berdehem untuk memecahkan kecanggungan di antara mereka bertiga.

"Micky-ah, bisakah kau cari minimarket terdekat, kita butuh beberapa kaleng kopi."

"Tapi-

"Dia temanku, dan aku ingin mentraktirnya minum kopi."

Tidak ingin berdebat, micky hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan segera beranjak pergi.

Kini tinggalah tony dan jaejoong yang kembali terjebak dalam keheningan.

"Kau mengenalku?" Jaejoonglah pihak pertama yang membuka suara.

Dan tony hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan pelan sambil setengah membungkuk.

"Ratu muda korea selatan, bagaimana aku tidak mengenali yang mulia- sebuah kehormatan tentunya." Ujar tony anggun.

Jaejoong hanya berdecih geli mendengar ucapan tony barusan.

"Namaku jaejoong, panggil aku seperti itu- lagipula seperti yang ku katakan sebelumnya aku bukan lagi bagian dari mereka." Tony melebarkan bola matanya.

"Tapi bagaimana bis- ah maaf, saya terlalu ikut campur." Tony membekap mulut lancangnya.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum maklum dan mulai berdiri membenahi pakaiannya.

"Ku harap kau tidak mengatakan apapun pada masyarakat tentang apa yang kau ketahui, permisi~" ujar jaejoong lalu mulai melangkah pergi dengan kaki yang terseok-seok karena terlalu lama berjongkok.

"Yang mulai akan pergi kemana?" Intrupsi tony.

Jaejoong berhenti sejenak namun tidak berbalik, entahlah ia juga tidak mempunyai jawaban sendiri untuk pertanyaan tersebut.

Ia bahkan tidak tau harus tidur dimana malam ini atau malam-malam berikutnya.

Dengan membuang nafas kasar ia memantapkan hatinya dengan jawaban yang terlintas di kepalanya.

"Jika aku bisa bermalam di stasiun atau rumah sosial, itu adalah keberuntungan pertamaku hari ini." Dalam hati jaejoong merapalkan doa semoga masih ada tempat untuk dirinya berteduh di rumah sosial.

"Para gelandangan akan mengganggumu jika kau bermalam di stasiun." Tony mengingatkan.

"Apa bedanya aku dengan mereka, beberapa hari lagi hidup di jalanan juga akan membuatku sama seperti mereka- jika aku beruntung mungkin aku bisa berbaur."

Tony meringis mendengarkan penuturan jaejoong, demi tuhan pria cantik di depannya adalah seorang ratu muda korea, bagaimana bisa ia bernasib seperti ini.

Jaejoong sudah melanjutkan langkahnya kembali hingga suara tony membelalakan bola mata indahnya.

"Tinggallah bersama kami yang mulia"

"Tempat tinggal kami memanglah tidak sebaik kediaman yang mulia, tetapi paling tidak yang mulia tidak harus tidur di stasiun dengan beralaskan kardus." Tambahnya.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya dengan sabar sebelum berbalik menghampiri tony kembali.

"Tuan, kita tidak saling mengenal sebelumnya, tapi jika kau ingin menolongku atas dasar aku adalah istri raja korea- kau harus kecewa karena- ku beritahu jika aku bukan siapa-siapa lagi saat ini, dan tidak akan pernah ada pihak kerajaan yang membalas budi kepadamu." Jaejoong berusaha menahan emosinya.

"Demi tuhan aku tidak pernah berpikir sepicik itu yang mulia, saya hanya- hanya tidak bisa melihat anda seperti ini." Jaejoong masih memincingkan matanya curiga.

Tony meraih jemari tangan jaejoong yang dirasanya cukup dingin- sudah berapa lama pemuda ini berada di luar dengan suhu udara sedingin ini.

"Percayalah padaku yang mulia,Saya tulus menolong anda."

Lama jaejoong menatap kedalam dua bola mata tony, dan ia tidak menemukan kebohongam disana.

"Panggil aku jaejoong." Jawab jaejoong melenceng dari pertanyaan tapi cukup membuat tony tersenyum dengan jawabannya.

 **-skip-**

"Ini adalah rumah kami jae, tidak besar memang, tapi ku harap kau betah tinggal bersama kami." Jelas tony mempersilahkan jaejoong masuk.

"Yah hyung sudah pulang? Kata micky hyung mabuk? Tapi kulihat hyung baik-baik saja, eoh- siapa?"

Seorang pria manis berkulit pucat tiba-tiba muncul dari bilik dapur dan mencerca banyak pertanyaan kepada tony, sebelum menatap jaejoong dengan pandangan menilai.

"Aku mabuk? Hanya karena 2 gelas beer, kau bercanda? Micky hanya membodohimu kyuhyun-ie sayang." Jelas tony sambil mengusak surai ikal berwarna karamel tersebut.

"Dan pria cantik ini, namanya jaejoong, panggil dia hyung karena ia akan menjadi kakakmu- ia akan tinggal bersama kita dan menjadi bagian dari kita." Ujar tony menjelaskan.

Kyuhyun masih menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan tanpa merespon penjelasan tony membuat jaejoong merasa tidak nyaman.

"Tony hyung~" bisik jaejoong pelan meminta tony mendekat.

"Kurasa adikmu tidak menyukaiku, lebih baik aku pergi saja- aku berterima kasih karena kebaikanmu,aku permisi hyung."Tony ingin menahan jaejoong namun jaejoong sudah lebih cepat menarik kopernya.

Namun saat jaejoong hendak memutar knop pintu, sebuah suara mengintrupsinya.

"Tunggu!"

Bukan- suara itu bukan suara tony, tapi lelaki manis berkulit pucat tadi, jaejoong menelan ludahnya kelu karena ketakutan.

Sementara kyuhyun dengan tangan bersedekap menghampiri jaejoong yang masih bergeming dan sedikit memutar tubuh rampingnya.

"Bukankah kau ratu muda kim jaejoong?" Tanya kyuhyun menuntut.

Jemari tangan jaejoong sudah basah karena tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan kyuhyun barusan, hinggasuara tony lah yang mengambil alih.

"Yah kyuhyun, kau benar- dan aku berjanji akan menceritakan situasinya kepadamu, tapi tidak sekarang, jadi-

"HYUNG KAU GILA? KAU MENCULIK RATU MUDA KOREA?" Kyuhyun memekik.

"Kita berempat akan mati jika sampai keluarga kerajaan tahu, bagaimana ini hyung?" kyuhyun terlihat panik.

"Kyu, tenanglah! Aku tidak menculiknya, aku menemukannya di jalan sendirian dan tidak punya tempat tujuan, kasihan kyu~" tony mencoba menenangkan kyuhyun.

"Apa dia kabur dari istana?" Tanya kyuhyun pada tony.

"Aku di usir dari istana, aku tidak bisa memberikan keturunan penerusuntuk raja, dan beberapa hari lagi raja akan menikahi wanita yang sedang mengandung anaknya, bahkan kedua orang tuaku tidak ingin melihat wajahku lagi." Jaejoonglah yang menjawab pertanyaan kyuhyun dengan sorot mata penuh luka.

Kyuhyun diam, tony juga diam, mereka cukup paham dengan keadaan jaejoong saat ini, maka tidak ingin bertanya lebih banyak dan membuka luka jaejoong kembali, kyuhyun berinisiatif untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Hyung jangan sedih lagi, mulai sekarang tinggallah bersama kami, menjadi bagian dari keluarga kecil kami." Kyuhyun datang sambil merangkul bahu jaejoong.

"Kami? Jaejoong mengernyit.

"Yah kami- aku,tony hyung, micky, dan kekasihku siwon, kami tinggal bersama dan bertambah satu lagi anggota keluarga kami yaitu kau jaejoong hyung." Jelas kyuhyun.

"K-keluarga?"Ulang jaejoong tercekat.

"Tentu saja, kami semua sama sepertimu, dan kami hidup membentuk sebuah keluarga sendiri, dan ku harap kau akan nyaman dengan hal itu." Tambah tony

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar, ia tidak menyangka jika pria botak di depannya benar-benar tulusmenolongnya, bahkan pria kemayu tersebut menawarkan sebuah keluarga yang sudah ia lupakan hari ini.

Bolehkah ia berharap? Semoga disini ia bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaannya bersamakeluarga barunya.

"Terima kasih tony, terima kasih kyuhyun." Jaejoong bersyukur karena bertemu mereka berdua.

"Baiklah hyung~ kau pasti lelah, ayo aku akan mengantarkanmu ke kamarmu." Tanpa canggung kyuhyun menuntun jaejoong menuju kamar barunya yang akan ia tempati, sedangkan di belakang tony hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk tulus saat jaejoong meliriknya.

 **/**

 **Beberapa hari kemudian**

Pagi hari yang cerah di kediaman yang mulia raja jung pagi ini sudah terlihat ramai oleh beberapa pengawal dan dayang dari yang mulia raja sendiri di tambah lagi dengan pengikut setia yang mulia ibu ratu.

Mereka semua kini sedang berdiri berbaris di depan pintu kediaman yang mulia raja untuk menjaga dua orang di dalam sana yang sepertinya terlihat sangat sibuk dan antusias.

Yunho tidak berbohong atas ucapannya tempo hari setelah mendapatkan mimpi buruk mengenai ratunya pagi ini yunho berniat menghubungi sang ratu muda mereka.

Dan ibu ratu yang mendengar hal tersebut dari dayang oh segera menghampiri kediaman putranya dengan tergesa.

Tentu saja ia sangat antusias karena ia juga ingin mendengar kabar menantu kesayangannya tersebut.

"cepatlah yunho~ ibu sudah tidak sabar mendengar suara jaejoong, apa kau bisa menghubunginya lewat video call? ibu juga ingin melihat keadaan menantu ibu." ratu ji hyo bahkan sudah melupakan aturan kerajaan karena keantusiasannya.

Ia bahkan menjadi dua kali lebih cerewet dari biasanya karena rasa rindunya pada jaejoong.

Yunho hanya tersenyum maklum menatap tingkah kekanakan sang ibu yang sedari tadi menggenggam lengan bajunya sambil menggoyang-goyangkannya secara semangat.

Sedangkan tangan sebelah kanannya masih sibuk dengan ponselnya, berusaha menghubungi sang istri.

"tenanglah bu, aku sedang berusaha menghubunginya."

Berkali-kali yunho menghubungi nomor kontak istrinya namun beberapa kali juga ia mendapat tolakan dari sang operator.

"ponsel jaejoongie tidak aktif bu." ujar yunho sedih yang mampu melunturkan senyum ratu ji hyo seketika.

"sehari setelah jaejoong berangkat ibu juga menghubungi ponselnya yang juga tidak aktif, ibu kira ia kehabisan baterai dan kelelahan untuk sekedar mencharge-nya tapi ternyata hingga hari ini pun ponselnya tidak bisa di hubungi, yunho ayo kita ke inggris~ ibu mohon~" pinta ratu ji hyo.

"iya ibu~ begitu yunho tidak sibuk, yunho akan membawa ibu dan nenek ke inggris, tapi tidak dalam waktu dekat ini, yunho banyak urusan bu." ucapan yunho membuat ratu ji hyo memberengut kesal.

Melihat ibunya mulai merajuk dan bersedih, yunho kembali memikirkan ide lain agar ibunya tidak sedih lagi karena merindukan jaejoong, dan dirinya pula tentunya.

"ibu, ayo kita hubungi pangeran william, aku yakin beliau akan menghubungkan kita dengan jaejoong." ujar yunho.

"sungguh? kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? hubungi william sekarang juga!" pekik ratu ji hyo kelewat antusias.

Dengan senyum mengembang yang membuat mata sipit yunho terlihat hanya segaris saja ia segera menekan digit angka menghubungi ponsel temannya tersebut.

 **TUUUUT TUUUUT TUUUUT**

Hingga tidak lama nada tunggunya berubah oleh suara seorang pria yang menyapanya dengan bahasa internasional- bahasa inggris tentu saja.

"Hallo Pangeran yunho? banarkah ini kau?"

Ratu ji hyo mendelik meminta yunho untuk mengaktifkan mode loudspeaker pada ponselnya agar ia bisa mendengar obrolan mereka.

"aah pangeran william, ya ini aku yunho"balas yunho.

"lama tidak berjumpa yunho, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"baik, aku baik- tapi william bisakah ak-

"oh yunho, tempo hari kau mengatakan istrimu akan datang dan menetap disini, lalu rencananya kapan ia akan datang? aku rasa aku harus menyambutnya, kate terlihat sangat antusias saat kau bilang istrimu akan menetap, jadi-

"aah tunggu- tunggu- apa maksudmu william? istriku sudah berangkat beberapa hari yang lalu, apa kau sedang bergurau?" yunho mendadak panik mendengar ocehan william.

Bahkan ratu ji hyo sudah menggelengkan kepalanya kuat sambil menahan air matanya.

"tidak yunho, sungguh aku tidak berbohong, bahkan hingga pagi ini kate masih menunggu kedatangan istrimu, istriku bahkan sudah menyiapkan kamar untuknya dan meminta seseorang menunggu di bandara selama hampir sepekan, tetapi mereka tidak pernah melihat istrimu, aku berencana menghubungimu jika hari ini pengawalku kembali tidak menemukan istrimu di bandara untuk mengkonfirmasi jadwal kedatangannya tapi kau sudah menghubungiku terlebih dahulu jadi- - - -

Kepala yunho mendadak pusing mencerna segala ucapan yang william ucapkan padanya barusan bahkan ia sudah mengabaikan ponselnya begitu saja di lantai.

Sementara ratu ji hyo sudah terduduk lemas dengan bola mata yang bergerak-gerak gelisah sebelum menghunus tepat pada manik musang sang anak.

"kau mengirim kemana menantuku yang mulia?" ujar ratu ji hyo kepada yunho dengan tajamnya.

"ibu~ aku- tidak- sungguh- kemana jaejoong pergi bu?" yunho bahkan tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan ratu ji hyo dan justru bertanya kembali dengan tatapan sedihnya.

Ratu ji hyo bangkit dengan kasar dan tatapan tajam yang sedari tadi ia layangkan pada sang putra.

"ibu tidak mau tau yun, kau harus menemukan jaejoong!" ujarnya mengancam sebelum berlalu meninggalkan kediaman yang mulia raja.

"dimana kau sekarang jaejoongie?"gumam yunho sendirian dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir deras.

"pengawal! panggil kasim kim untuk menghadap! sekarang juga!" bentak yunho dengan suara menggelegar.

 **/**

"yang mulia memanggil saya?" kasim kim menunduk bentuk penghormatan.

"dimana kau menyembunyikan yang mulia ratu, kasim kim?" yunho sudah tidak ingin berbasa-basi lagi.

"saya tidak menyembunyikan yang mulai ratu, saya mengirim yang mulia menuju bandara sesuai perintah yang mulia." kasim kim berusaha menetralkan suaranya.

"bohong! katakan dimana istriku saat ini kim junsu!" yunho sudah tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

"dia tidak menuruti perintahku untuk menetap beberapa tahun di inggris, dia juga tidak pulang ke rumah kedua orangtuanya, lalu dimana istriku sekarang?" adu yunho pilu.

"menetap beberapa tahun? apa maksud anda yang mulia?" bingung junsu.

"aku akan membawanya kembali setelah anakku tumbuh, kau tahu bukan jika ayah tidak mengijinkan seorang ratu dan selir hidup berdampingan, hingga anakku lahir dia pasti membutuhkan ibu kandungnya, jadi aku ingin jaejoong mengalah sebentar saja hingga anak itu bisa hidup tanpa ibunya."

"maksud yang mulia, anda berniat-

"aku ingin jaejoonglah yang menjadi ibunya, dan kurasa hingga saat itu tiba dayang kwon harus meninggalkan istana."

"yang mulia~"

"dimana istriku saat ini junsu-ah?" keluh yunho frustasi.

Junsu merasa kasihan melihat kefrustasian yunho akhir-akhir ini, ia juga sedih melihat ratu ji hyo murung, tapi demi tuhan ia juga tidak mengetahui keberadaan jaejoong saat ini.

"saya sungguh tidak tahu dimana keberadaan yang mulia ratu saat ini." gumamnya ikut terlarut dalam kesedihan sang raja.

 **/**

Sudah hampir sebulan yunho mencari keberadaan jaejoong, menghubungi kerajaan-kerajaan di negara tetangga apabila sang istri memutuskan menetap di kerajaan lain.

Ia bahkan menghubungi kedutaan luar negeri untuk melapor padanya jika jaejoong berada di salah satu negara dimana mereka menetap.

Ia bahkan menunda segala urusan kerajaan karena sibuk mencari jaejoong hingga dayang kwon berkali-kali memprotesnya karena kandunganya semakin membesar.

Kepala yunho hampir pecah karena masalah-masalah yang terjadi di kerajaan akhir-akhir ini.

Belum lagi ibunya yang mulia ratu song ji hyo tidak mau berbicara dengannya sebelum ia mendapatkan kabar tentang keberadaan jaejoong.

Yunho juga sudah berkunjung ke kediaman mertuanya pejabat kim, yang masih keturunan bangsawan kim, orang tua jaejoong.

Tapi ia harus di buat geram karena penjelasan pejabat kim yang bahkan ikut memojokan jaejoong dan mengusirnya, seharusnya kedua orang tua jaejoong tidak melakukan hal seperti itu.

Yunho akan bernafas lega jika setidaknya jaejoong kembali tinggal dengan kedua orang tuanya.

Satu bulan telah berlalu begitu saja, menjelang bulan kedua tidak ada titik terang mengenai keberadaan jaejoong, dan masalah lain kembali muncul.

Usia kandungan dayang kwon sudah memasuki bulan ke sembilan, dan kelahiran sang jabang bayi yang di elu-elu kan sebagai putra mahkota penerus tahta kerajaan yang akan mengambil alih tugas-tugas yunho kelak hanya tinggal menghitung hari.

Dan hal tersebut memaksa yunho untuk segera menikahi dayang kwon atas paksaan para pejabat kerajaan dan ibu suri.

Bagaimana bisa yunho menikah sementara ia sendiri tidak tahu dimana keberadaan istrinya yang lain sekarang.

Namun walau bagaimanapun pada akhirnya hari ini pun tiba, hari pernikahan yang mulia raja untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Acara berlangsung cukup meriah tentu saja karena ini adalah acara yang mulia raja.

Namun di balik pesta yang meriah tersebut, jauh di dalam istana terdapat banyak pro kontra oleh anggota dewan yang memecahkan diri menjadi dua kubu.

Dimana salah satu kubu memasang dada untuk melindungi tahta yang mulia ratu kim jaejoong, termasuk yang mulia ratu ji hyo berada di dalamnya.

Tentu saja keputusan yang mulia raja terdahulu yang merupakan ayah yunholah yang memicu pro kontra saat ini.

"maaf anggota dewan lee, tahta bukan hal semudah itu untuk di pindah tangankan, sejak kecil yang mulia jaejoong sudah di persiapkan dan di bekali untuk menjadi ratu korea, jadi sangat tidak adil jika dayang kwon mengambil alih tahta semudah ini."

"tapi yang mulia kwon sedang mengandung calon putra mahkota!" bebal salah satu anggota dewan yang berada si kubu dayang kwon.

"jaejoong masihlah seorang permaisuri sah yang mulia raja, pejabat kang! dayang kwon hanyalah seorang selir terlepas dari kehamilannya!" ujar yang mulia song sakit hati membuat para anggota dewan menunduk merasa bersalah.

"suamiku tidak pernah membahas pelengseran tahta sebelumnya, beliau hanya memutuskan pada tahta raja-raja berikutnya jika seorang ratu yang tidak bisa mengandung dan seorang selir tidak bisa hidup berdampingan, raja harus memilih siapa yang akan meninggalkan istana, jadi kumohon berhenti untuk berusaha melengserkan jaejoong hingga anak dayang kwon lahir." ratu song memejamkan matanya erat.

"Jika dayang kwon melahirkan seorang putra mahkota untuk kerajaan kita, aku sendiri yang akan melengserkan tahta jaejoong dan menobatkan dayang kwon sebagai ratu muda yang baru!" ratu song memandang satu persatu anggota dewan yang tidak berpihak padanya.

"jadi berhenti memperdebatkan tahta yang mulia ratu muda, dimanapun jaejong saat ini dia tetaplah ratu kalian, jadi kalian harus tetap menghormatinya hingga bayi dayang kwon lahir, kalian mengerti!"

Yang mulia ratu song tidak pernah membentak sebelumnya, namun kegeramannya pada beberapa anggota dewan istana inilah yang memaksanya membentak mereka.

"aku sudah bersumpah akan melengserkan ratu jaejoong dengan kedua tanganku sendiri jika dayang kwon melahirkan seorang putra mahkota, tapi jika tidak-" ratu song menjeda ucapannya dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"-aku bersumpah atas nama suamiku tidak akan pernah memberikan tahta apapun kepada dayang kwon meskipun dia sudah menua kelak. tidak akan pernah!"

Ratu song segera menyibak jubah kebesarannya sebelum meninggalkan ruang rapat anggota dewan dengan dagu terangkat, lalu di ikuti beberapa anggota dewan yang berada di kubunya.

Mereka kembali ke halaman istana dimana pesta sedang di adakan sekarang, berbaur dengan yang lain seolah tidak ada hal mencengkam di dalam sana yang barusan mereka perdebatkan.

 **-skip-**

 **4 Tahun Kemudian**

Sudah hampir 4 tahun lebih jaejoong menjalani kehidupan barunya bersama keluarga barunya, tony, micky, kyuhyun dan siwon.

Micky maupun siwon sudah mendapat penjelasan tentang keberadaannya di tengah-tengah mereka, dan mereka menerimanya dengan senyum hangat.

Ia beribu-ribu bersyukur kepada tuhan karena tuhan masih menyayanginya karena mempertemukannya dengan mereka berempat di dalam kehidupan barunya.

Tony- seorang pria kemayu yang berhati lembut yang mereka hormati, tony terlalu baik di balik wajah securitynya, karena tonylah mereka jaejoong, micky dan pasangan wonkyu bisa kembali tersenyum dan menata kehidupan mereka kembali.

Tony memang berhati malaikat, tony benar-benar tulus menolongnya hanya dengan satu kali pertemuan.

Micky- pria tampan yang pertama kali menolongnya dan memberinya makan, Meskipun menyebalkan dan suka seenaknya micky adalah pria baik yang sangat tulus.

Kyuhyun- satu satunya adik kecilnya yang sangat cerewet dan manja, namun kyuhyun lah yang membuat rumah kecil mereka terasa ramai dan hangat dengan gerutuan dan rengekannya sepanjang hari. Pemuda manis yang terlalu perhatian hingga terkesan overprotective.

Beruntung karena kyuhyun mempunyai siwon, yah siwon adalah pemuda tampan yang sangat tenang dan sabar, kekasih kyuhyun yang sudah menjalin hubungan selama hampir 6 tahun bersama yang mampu mengimbangi sifat labil kyuhyun.

Siwon sangat baik dan murah senyum, siwonlah orang pertama yang membawa jaejoong menapaki gereja untuk pertama kalinya.

Lewat mereka berempat jaejoong belajar untuk lebih tegar, tanpa menengok kebelakang ia memulai hari-harinya dengan penuh senyuman.

Dia bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang memiliki kesedihan untuk diratapi berlarut-larut.

Karena di balik kebahagiaan tony,micky, kyuhyun dan siwon mereka juga mempunyai masalalu yang sama menyedihkannya dengan dirinya.

Yah jaejoong belajar dari mereka, jika mereka bisa mengapa ia tidak?

Dan bicara soal kehidupan barunya, kehidupannya yang sekarang adalah kehidupan yang berbanding terbalik 180 derajat dengan kehidupannya yang dulu penuh aturan dan tata krama.

Disini bersama keempat keluarga barunya, jaejoong mengenal apa itu kebebasan dan kenakalan.

Yah tony sudah memperingatkannya dulu, dia tidak menjanjikan tempat tinggal yang baik.

Tentu saja, apa yang di harapkan dirinya dari tony, seorang pemilik klub malam.

Sama seperti micky, kyuhyun dan siwon tentu saja ia akan ikut turun langsung melihat kemerlap dunia malam disana tiap harinya.

Tapi jaejoong menikmatinya, menikmati perubahan dalam hidupnya, kebebasannya serta kenakalannya.

Jika jaejoong boleh mengakui kehidupan inilah yang ia inginkan, ia lebih terlihat hidup disini.

Selama beberapa tahun ini sudah banyak yang berubah dari jaejoong, baik fisik maupun kepribadiannya.

Dari fisik saja, sudah tidak ada lagi orang yang mengenalinya sebagai mantan ratu muda korea dengan penampilannya yang sekarang.

Rambut blonde, dengan skiny jeans belel serta kaos v neck dan sepatu boot adalah style andalannya, terlihat sangat cantik dan liar dalam satu waktu.

Jangan lupakan tatoo dan perching di beberapa tempat dalam tubuhnya, untuk hal ini micky lah yang harus bertanggung jawab kepada tony.

Tanpa meminta ijin kepada tony, mereka berdua pergi ke tempat tatto kenalan micky, dan untuk pertama kalinya jaejoong menorehkan tinta permanen kedalam tubuhnya lewat jarum panas yang sangat menyakitkan.

Namun untuk pertama kalinya juga jaejoong merasa lega setelah kesakitan tersebut mengurangi sesak di dadanya.

Oleh sebab itu jaejoong menjadi ketagihan dan pergi menyakiti dirinya sendiri dengan tatto atau perching saat sedang sedih.

Akibatnya micky lah yang mendapat bogeman mentah dari siwon serta gerutuan dan omelan menyebalkan dari tonymaupun kyuhyun.

Awalnya micky hanya mengajak jaejoong mengukir satu tatto bersama dengan ukiran yang sama ** _'always keep the faith'_** di dada mereka namun ia tidak menyangka jika jaejoong akan ketagihan.

Mengenai kabar pernikahan yunho dengan boa, sudah tersiar di seluruh korea selatan.

Saat itu jaejoong melihatnya di televisi, ia menangis tentu saja namun ia harus segera bangkit dan berhenti meratapi masa lalunya.

 _'Air matamu tidak pantas kau tumpahkan untuk si brengsek yunho.'_ Itu adalah mantra dari micky yang membuatnya segera menghapus air matanya saat itu juga.

Kini ia bahagia dengan kehidupan barunya, bersama keempat teman hidupnya di dalam flat kecil yang nyaman- ia lebih banyak tersenyum beberapa tahun ini apalagi setelah changmin hadir ke dalam kehidupan barunya.

"terima kasih tuhan."

Ingatkan jaejoong untuk lebih sering datang ke gereja bersama siwon.

 **-To Be Continue-**

 **Semoga reviewnya banyak, jangan lupa review yah!**


	4. Chapter 4

**MY QUEEN**

 **Cast: Kim JaeJoong, Jung Yunho, Kwon Boa, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Tony Hong, Song Ji Hyo, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon. Dan akan bertambah seiring**

 **berjalannya cerita.**

 **Dont Like Dont Read**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **-Chapter 4-**

Gemerlap dunia malam dan musik yang menghentak serta gambaran lautan manusia yang sedang sibuk meliukkan tubuh mereka menjadi pandangan biasa bagi jaejoong.

Disini ialah divanya, hampir semua pria yang datang ke club malam tony menggilainya bahkan mengejarnya.

Semula jaejoong hanya menjadi pengantar minuman sama seperti kyuhyun, namun seiring berjalannya waktu semua berubah, bukankah sudah ku katakan jaejoong yang sekarang bukanlah jaejoong yang dulu.

Jaejoong yang sekarang lebih berani dengan menyambut para tamu, menemani mereka minum hingga mengomel jika seseorang berbuat ulah.

Hampir semua pengunjung klub malam tony mengenalnya, itu sebabnya tony tidak merasa khawatir jika sewaktu-waktu dirinya terlibat pekerjaan di luar kota, karena jaejoong mampu menghandel clubnya tentu saja.

"jaejoong-ah, lama aku tidak melihatmu, woaah kau semakin menawan saja." puji salah satu pelanggan club.

"tch, memangnya aku kemana? bukankah setiap malam aku ada disini? kau saja yang sudah jarang minum disini." balas jaejoong dengan gerutuannya membuat sang pelanggan berdecak gemas.

"iya maafkan aku~ aku harus terbang ke jepang untuk mengurus sesuatu belakangan ini."

"ku pikir kau akan menikah?" celetuk jaejoong sambil meletakkan tequila di depan pria tersebut.

"eeei- aku akan menikah jika kau mau menikah denganku." gurau sang pelanggan.

"dalam mimpimu choi seunghyun pabbo." ujar jaejoong melempar bungkus rokok seunghyun yang baru di ambilnya sebatang.

Seunghyun hanya berdecak menatap jaejoong yang tengah menyalakan putung rokoknya dan mengirup asapnya kuat-kuat.

Tepat saat itu kyuhyun datang dan ikut bergabung dalam obrolan mereka.

"jangan terima lamaran si brengsek ini jae, aku tahu dia sudah melamar kekasih sexy-nya si haraboomie." ujar kyuhyun menyamankan duduknya di sofa yang membuat seunghyun berdecak sebal.

"apa suamimu yang mengatakannya padamu adik ipar?"goda seunghyun pada kyuhyun.

"tentu saja siapa lagi memangnya suamiku jika bukan adik idiotmu itu." gerutu kyuhyun.

"tapi aku lebih idiot karena mencintainya." Tambahnya pelan nyaris seperti bisikan.

Saat ini kyuhyun sudah menyandang marga choi pada nama depannya, tepatnya dua tahun yang lalu kyuhyun dan siwon resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri, mereka menikah dengan sederhana yang hanya di hadiri oleh sahabat-sahabat dekat mereka karena sejak awal mereka tidak pernah mengantongi restu dari kedua orang tua siwon dalam hubungan mereka.

Karena hal itulah siwon tinggal dan hidup di tempat tony, saat ia mengatakan ia mencintai kyuhyun, ayahnya murka dan mengusirnya bahkan memblokade hampir seluruh perusahaan besar di seoul agar memblacklist namanya.

Sebelumnya kyuhyun sudah memaksa siwon kembali kepada keluarganya dan mengakhiri hubungan keduanya karena kyuhyun tidak tega melihat siwon hidup susah karena dirinya.

Namun cinta siwon kepada kyuhyun teramat besar hingga membuatnya depresi saat kyuhyun menolaknya.

Dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk hidup bersama dan bekerja serampangan untuk bertahan hidup.

Beruntung mereka bertemu tony dan micky yang dengan baik hatinya memberi mereka berdua tempat tinggal dan menganggap mereka seperti keluarga.

Mereka perlahan bangkit hingga siwon saat ini dapat bekerja di salah satu perusahaan garmen sebagai karyawan kantor biasa, tidak besar memang namun siwon bersyukur setidaknya ia tidak di usir begitu melihat cv-nya seperti yang perusahaan besar lainnya lakukan atas perintah ayahnya.

Dan satu-satunya anggota keluarga Choi yang mendukungnya dengan kyuhyun hanya seunghyun, kakak sepupunya.

Jaejoong sendiri sangat bangga pada pasangan suami-istri tersebut, ia sangat mengagumi ketulusan keduanya, lewat pasangan tersebut jaejoong belajar, Serumit apapun hubungan yang kalian jalani, jika kalian tetap mendukung satu sama lain dan tidak meninggalkan salah satunya, tuhan pasti akan memberikan jalan keluarnya.

Sebanyak apapun gunjingan yang kyuhyun dapatkan karena di anggap mempersulit hidup tuan muda choi, kyuhyun mencoba menulikan telinga dan bertahan.

Begitupun siwon, seberat apapun hidupnya saat itu, seorang tuan muda yang terbiasa hidup mudah tiba-tiba hidup luntang lantung tidak punya uang, tidak punya tempat tinggal dan menyeret kyuhyun pula dalam penderitaan.

Namun ia berusaha bekerja apapun agar bisa bertahan hidup dengan kyuhyun.

Jaejoong sungguh di buat iri oleh pasangan tersebut, bahkan saat itu suaminya tidak bisa berjuang bersamanya untuk mempertahankannya.

"hei para uke! kalian melamun?" seunghyun menjentikkan jarinya di depan jaejoong dan kyuhyun.

"sialan kau." gerutu keduanya yang di sebut uke secara terang-terangan.

"kalian tidak asik, aku bicara panjang lebar tapi kalian melamun dan mengacuhkanku, sebaiknya aku mengobrol dengan yoochun saja, apa dia datang kemari?"

"micky ada di sana." jaejoong yang menjawab sambil menunjuk sudut sofa yang ramai oleh para pria- teman micky tentu saja.

"baiklah aku akan kesana, kalian! jangan melamun lagi, oke." pesan seunghyun sebelum berlalu sambil mengusak surai keduannya.

Selepas kepergian seunghyun, baik jaejoong maupun kyuhyun keduanya hanya saling memandang dalam diam.

"kau memikirkan mertuamu?" jaejoong membuka suara.

"aku yakin mereka pasti akan menerimamu, mereka hanya butuh waktu kyu~" kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sedih.

Jaejoong tahu kyuhyun pasti sedih, hampir 4 tahun lebih dan mertuanya masih membencinya, butuh berapa tahun lagi untuk mereka menerima keberadaannya.

 **HAAAH**

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lelah lalu beralih menatap jaejoong sedih.

"hyung sendiri sedang memikirkan apa? suami hyung lagi?" jaejoong hanya tersenyum pedih.

Kyuhyun mendekat dan memeluk tubuh kurus jaejoong.

"aku tahu hyung tidak bisa membencinya."

"aku sangat ingin membencinya kyu, tapi aku tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa kyu, setiap aku menatap changmin aku tidak bisa membencinya, bagaimana ini kyu?" jaejoong sudah menangis di dalam pelukan kyuhyun.

"hyung hanya kecewa padanya, hati hyung terlalu luas untuk membencinya." kyuhyun menepuk pelan punggung jaejoong mencoba menenangkan.

"hyung tidak perlu membencinya jika hyung tidak bisa, tidak baik menimbun kebencian lagipula, cukup hidup bahagia bersama changmin dan nikmati jalan tuhan seperti air yang mengalir, aku rasa semua akan baik-baik saja." tambahnya.

Dan jaejoong hanya menganggukinya sebelum beranjak kembali menyibukkan diri dengan menyambut para tamu di club malam tony, sambil sesekali meracik pesanan minumasn pengunjung yang memintanya.

Yah- seperti inilah kehidupan jaejoong lebih dari 4 tahun terakhir ini, tidak ada tata krama yang mencekik, tidak ada tradisi yang mengikat, tidak ada aturan yang membelenggu seperti kehidupannya sebelumnya.

Jaejoong menikmati kehidupannya saat ini- tentu saja, namun ia juga tidak akan pernah menyesali kehidupan sebelumnya- yaah kyuhyun benar jaejoong hanya kecewa.

Toh hingga detik ini ia tidak pernah bisa menghapus ingatannya begitu saja tentang mantan suaminya.

 **/**

Pagi hari yang cerah di dalam apartement tony diawali oleh teriakan-teriakan kekanakan seorang choi siwon.

"Baby~ aku sudah hampir terlambat! dimana dasiku? tolong pasangkan." teriak siwon menggema di pagi hari yang cerah ini.

Siwonlah satu-satunya manusia yang selalu sibuk dan ribut di pagi hari karena pekerjaannya sebagai staff kantor yang membuatnya harus berangkat pagi setiap harinya.

Berbeda dengan lainnya yang masih bermalas-malasan bahkan hingga masih bergumul di dalam selimutnya yang hangat karena mereka bekerja sebagai pekerja lepas.

Tony si pemilik club malam yang buka mulai pukul 6 sore menjadikannya pengangguran di pagi hari.

Jaejoong dan kyuhyun berkerja di club malam milik tony, membantu apa saja yang bisa mereka kerjakan dan mereka mendapat upah dari tony, hal yang cukup simpel.

Sedangkan micky sang editor lepas sebuah perusahaan percetakan membuatnya datang ke kantor sesuka hatinya.

Karena hal inilah sepertinya akan menjadikan siwon lebih cepat menua ketimbang yang lainnya.

"yak! kau ini, hanya memasang dasi saja sudah berteriak-teriak di pagi hari- bagaimana jika kyuhyun sedang ada urusan?" gerutu micky dengan muka khas bangun tidur.

"pagi jagoan." sapanya pada sosok di sebelah siwon.

"jaejoong bisa melakukannya untukku."balas siwon santai membuatnya harus mendapatkan lemparan roti di pagi hari.

"micky! jangan melempal makanan, eomma akan malah."

Belum sempat siwon melayangkan protesnya, micky sudah mendapat wejangan di pagi hari dari keponakan tercinta mereka- membuatnya tertawa senang.

"marahi saja dia chwang, pamanmu itu memang tidak bisa menghargai makanan." tambah siwon mengompori.

"yak kau ini ya!" micky mendelik ke arah siwon membuatnya kembali terbahak.

"ya ya ya~ bahagia sekali, ada apa? sini kupakaikan dasimu." intrupsi kyuhyun dari arah dapur sambil membawa secangkir kopi hitam untuk sang suami.

"meleka beldua libut sepelti anak kecil kyu~." adu changmin santai sambil tetap menikmati sarapannya.

"eoh? jadi para ajjushi tua ini ribut di depan chwang eoh?" sindir kyuhyun sambil menarik sedikit kasar simpul dasi siwon.

"memalukan ckckck!" tambahnya.

"sayang~ kau mencekikku!" protes siwon.

"oops maaf" ujarnya pura-pura merasa bersalah.

"kyuhyun! Dimana cucu chwang? kenapa hanya membawa kopi untuk paman?" protes changmin menyadari ketidak beradaan gelas susunya.

"anak eomma merajuk eoh? segelas susu coklat untuk chwang eomma yang tampan."

"Eomma!" pekik changmin.

Belum sempat kyuhyun membujuk rayu sang keponakan yang sedang merajuk, ia bisa bernafas lega karena ibu dari sang keponakan telah menyelamatkannya dengan membawa segelas susu.

"eomma sengaja melarang kyuhyun hyung membuat susu chwang, karena eomma sendiri yang membuatnya khusus untuk chwang." jelasnya yang di angguki semangat oleh kyuhyun.

"chwang senang eomma, dan chwang akan menghabiskannya hingga tetes telakhil."

"tentu sayang." jaejoong tersenyum mengusak lembut surai hitam sang anak.

Yah, seorang yang sedari tadi di panggil ibu oleh si kecil changmin adalah jaejoong. Changmin adalah putra kandung seorang jaejoong yang terlahir dari rahimnya sendiri.

"dimana tony? dia tidak ikut sarapan?" tanya jaejoong tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang putra.

"dia baru kembali pukul 4 pagi, jadi kurasa ia masih butuh istirahat." balas micky sambil menikmati roti isinya.

Mereka berlima sarapan dengan penuh keceriaan untuk memulai aktifitas masing-masing dengan sedikit menggoda si kecil changmin tentunya.

"baiklah chwang, kau sudah siap sayang? paman akan memanaskan mobil bersiaplah, paman tunggu di luar." ujar siwon sebelum mengecup bibir sang istri.

"hati-hati sayang, antarkan chwang dengan selamat, dan ingat! Jangan mengebut!" pesan kyuhyun sedikit mengancam.

"aku bukan micky sayang~ ayolah." Siwon membela diri membuat micky melotot kearahnya.

"sudah jangan memulai~ sekarang bersiaplah aku harus membereskan tempat tidur." Ujar kyuhyun sambil mendorong sang suami keluar.

"eomma tidak ingin mengantal chwang?" pinta changmin memelas.

"ingin sayang, tapi eomma harus segera bersiap untuk berkerja, chwang bisa terlambat jika menunggu eomma, emmm-

-bagaimana jika eomma jemput siang ini dan pergi makan siang di mc. D?" tawar jaejoong membujuk sang anak.

"setuju." balas changmin mantap sebelum menerjang tubuh ibunya yang sedang berjongkok di hadapannya serta memberinya kecupan bertubi-tubi.

"baiklah jagoan paman siwon sudah menunggu di depan, jadi ayo kita susul pamanmu itu sebelum rambutnya beruban karena terlalu lama di luar." gurau micky sambil mengangkat tubuh anak-anak changmin dan memutar-mutarnya layaknya superman.

"baiklah uncle, eomma chwang belangkat, dan ingat nanti siang chwang menunggu eomma!" teriak changmin saat sudah menyamankan diri di jok samping kemudi siwon.

"iya sayang, hati-hati ya, hati-hati siwon" balasnya berteriak sambil melambai hingga mobil siwon menghilang di tikungan.

Jaejoong masih menatap tikungan terakhir mobil siwon menghilang dengan senyum merekah di bibirnya memikirkan betapa menggemaskannya changmin putranya- putra kandungnya- putranya dengan suaminya jung yunho.

Mengingat hal mengenai suaminya atau mungkin mantan suaminya membuat senyum jaejoong memudar tergantikan raut wajah yang mengeras.

Pada faktanya changmin memang anak yunho, darah daging yunho, karena saat ia di paksa meninggalkan istana ternyata ia telah mengandung changmin selama 3 bulan.

Entah ia yang terlalu bodoh menyadari keberadaan sang putra karena terlalu larut dalam kefrustasiannya atau pembawaan sang jabang bayi yang benar-benar tidak ingin merepotkannya-

-karena selama hamil jaejoong tidak mengidam, tidak mual, bahkan tidak mengalami morning sick, bahkan ia baru tahu jika dirinya mengandung saat usia kandungannya hampir menginjak bulan ke 5 karena perutnya yang semakin membuncit.

Pertama kali dokter mengumumkan kabar gembira tersebut pikiran jaejoong mendadak blank, ia bahkan menangis beberapa hari karena bingung memikirkan nasib anaknya kelak, apa yang akan di katakan orang-orang jika anaknya tidak punya seorang ayah kelak.

Jaejoong terlalu banyak pikiran hingga membuat kyuhyun takut jika hal itu mempengaruhi kehamilannya.

Kembali dengan dukungan keempat teman hidupnya, ia kembali mendapat motivasi untuk kembali hidup, ia masih mengingat ucapan micky bahwa anaknya pantas hidup, jika jaejoong tidak bisa menerimanya, lalu apa bedanya ia dengan kedua orangtuanya.

Micky benar, hingga detik ini hatinya masih terluka atas penolakan kedua orangtuanya.

Dan jaejoong tidak mau jika anaknya akan lebih membencinya karena ia menolaknya bahkan sebelum sang anak lahir ke dunia ini.

Jadi ia bertekat akan membesarkan changmin dengan sepenuh hati, karena di dunia ini hanya changmin satu-satunya harta yang ia miliki, dan ia akan menjaga hartanya bagaimanapun caranya.

Semenjak changmin lahir jaejoong lebih giat mencari pundi-pundi uang untuk masa depan changmin, tidak hanya membantu di club malam tony, ia juga mengantar susu di pagi hari lalu siangnya menjadi kurir pizza pesan antar.

Ia harus berkerja keras, karena meskipun changmin memanggilnya ibu, ia juga seorang laki-laki yang harus menghidupi sang anak sebagai seorang kepala keluarga.

.

 **-skip-**

.

"Jae hyung! Aku sudah menyiapkan pizzanya, segera antar secepatnya." Teriak rekan kerja seprofesi jaejoong- Jung Young Hwa.

"Baiklah young-ah~" Sahut jaejoong tergesa-gesa memakai topinya.

Segera jaejoong berlari melesat menuju halaman rumah pizza tempatnya mengais pundi-pundi won, menghampiri young hwa yang sudah berteriak-teriak memanggilnya.

"wae? Bisa tidak sehari saja tidak berteriak? Kau bisa membuatku dan yang lainnya tuli!" omel jaejoong pura-pura merajuk.

"aah maaf kalau begitu~ tapi hyung kan tahu aku terlahir untuk berteriak." Cengir young hwa tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Tch! Dasar bodoh~ aah aku mengerti~ jika bukan karena itu bos tidak mungkin mempertahankanmu sebagai tukang teriak di restorannya."

"itulah keahlianku." Senyum bangga young hwa.

"aah sudah berhenti mengolokku hyung, ini adalah delivery terakhir siang ini, segera antarkan yah, kau tahu nenek-nenek yang memesan pizza ini sangat cerewet jadi jangan sampai terlambat oke?"

"iya cerewet! Kau juga bawel dan cerewet seperti nenek-nenek." Gerutu jaejoong sebelum melesat menaiki sepeda motor pizzanya membuat yong hwa merajuk habis-habisan karena olokan hyung kesayangannya tersebut.

Jaejoong memacu sepeda motor matic delivery pizzanya dengan kecepatan penuh menuju pelanggan terakhirnya siang ini, lagi pula ia sudah berjanji kepada sang putra untuk menjemputnya dan mengajaknya makan siang bersama.

Membayangkan wajah polos putra kebanggannya saja mampu membuat senyum jaejoong terukir indah secara otomatis,

Sepanjang perjalanan ia sibuk berkonsentrasi mengendarai sepeda motornya sambil sesekali menginggat polah tingkah putra kesayangannya yang sangat aktif.

"Yaah akhirnya sampai."

Jaejoong segera mematikan mesin sepeda motornya dan membuka helmnya secara tergesa, menarik beberapa kotak pizza di dalam boxnya dan berjalan tergesa menuju pintu utama pelanggan terakhirnya.

 **TOK TOK TOK**

"Pizza!"

 **TOK TOK**

"Delivery pizzanya sudah datang! Permisi~" jaejoong agak menaikkan volume suaranya barang kali sang pemilik rumah besar ini tidak mendengar panggilannya.

 **TOK TOK**

"Pizz-

Baru saja jaejoong hendak berteriak lebih keras saat tiba-tiba pintu kayu kediaman megah tersebut terbuka secara kasar membuatnya terperanjat.

"Aaaah kau rupanya~ kau tahu aku sudah menunggumu sedari tadi, cucu-cucuku sudah kelaparan meminta pizza pizza pizza- membuatku sakit kepala asal kau tahu."

Jaejoong hanya mengerjapkan kedua bola mata bambinya dengan polosnya mendapati gerutuan seorang nenek-nenek secara tiba-tiba.

Aaah mungkin nenek-nenek cerewet inilah yang young hwa maksud saat masih di rumah pizza tadi.

Dengan meneguk salivanya secara kelu jaejoong memasang senyum andalannya untuk meminta maaf kepada pelanggannya yang sudah menunggu pesanannya.

"maaf nek~ jelanan sangat macet, saya sudah menggebut agar segera dapat mengantarkan pizza-pizza hangat ini kepada cucu-cucu nenek, maafkan saya ya nek~"

"Aaah dasar~ yasudah mana billnya?" pinta sang nenek yang masih sedikit menggerutu.

Jaejoong tersenyum sembari merogoh kantung celana jeansnya mengambil bill untuk pesanan terakhirnya siang ini lalu segera menyerahkannya kepada sang nenek.

Sejenak keduanya hanya terduam saling memandang satu sama lain dengan jaejoong yang menatap sang nenek kebingungan sementara nenek tersebut justru menatap jaejoong dengan tatapan jengkel khas seorang nenek-nenek.

"Yak anak muda! Tunggu apa lagi? Apa kau menyuruhku membawa beberapa kotak pizza itu sendiri sementara aku untuk berjalan saja harus menggunakan bantuan sebuah tongkat, hah?" Jaejoong yang mengertipun akhirnya tersenyum.

"baiklah nek~ saya akan membawakannya masuk ke dalam jika nenek mengijinkan."

Sang nenek hanya mengangguk sekilas sambil menggeser tubuh manulanya secara perlahan memberi akses kepada jaejoong agar dapat masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Jaejoong berjalan perlahan menunggu langkah pelan pemilik rumah yang masih berjalan di belakangnya.

"lalu dimana aku harus meletakkan ini nek?" bisik jaejoong kepada sang pemilik rumah.

"itu- itu- letakkan saja di meja dapur, aku akan mengambilkan uangnya terlebih dahulu." Perintah sang nenek sambil menunjuk dapur bersih rumahnya.

Jaejoong kembali mengangguk mengerti dan segera berjalan ke arah dapur tersebut dan meletakkan pizza-pizza tersebut secara perlahan.

Ia tersenyum menatap pizza-pizza tersebut sebelum berbalik hendak meninggalkan dapur rumah mewah tersebut dan berniat menunggu sang nenek di luar saja.

Namun tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara mengintrupsi pergerakannya membuatnya berjingit kaget untuk kedua kalinya.

"Siapa kau?"

Jaejoong memutar tubuhnya ke arah sumber suara tersebut, disana berdiri seorang wanita cantik yang menatap bingung ke arahnya, sepertinya nyonya rumah mewah ini- pikir jaejoong.

"Aaah maaf nyonya, saya hanya pengantar pizza, dan nenek pemilik rumah memintaku meletakkan pizza-pizza pesananya di dapur, tapi saya akan segera keluar dan menunggu pembayarannya di luar." Jaejoong berusaha menjelaskannya takut terjadi kesalah pahaman karena status sosialnya.

"iya sunkyu-ah, aku yang menyuruhnya masuk untuk meletakkan pizzanya di dapur." Sahut nenek tua tadi dari arah ruangan dekat tangga.

"ibu pesan pizza?" tanya nyonya tersebut.

"ya! Putramu merengek ingin makan pizza asal kau tau."

"lalu ibu memesankan pizza sebanyak itu hanya karena mereka berdua merengek? Ya tuhan ibu~ jangan selalu memanjakan mereka berdua bu~" rajuk nyonya rumah tersebut.

"ya ya ya~ sekarang apa bedanya kau dengan kedua putramu yang merengek sungkyu-ah?" sindir sang nenek.

"ada apa nyonya lee? Kenapa berisik sekali?" intrupsi beberapa orang wanita sebaya dengan nyonya rumah tersebut.

"aah tidak ada, aku hanya bicara dengan mertuaku dan pengantar pizza, maaf ya mengganggu acara arisan kita, baiklah kita bisa kembali lagi memulai acaranya- kalian ingin pizza? aku akan mengambi beberapa potong untuk kalian." Ujar nyonya tersebut.

"aah iya, apa ibu sudah membayar pizza nya?" tambahnya sambil menata beberapa pizza di piring.

"aah iya ibu lupa, aah tunggu aku sekali lagi ya anak muda, maklum orang tua kadang memang pikun." Ujar nenek tua tersebut kepada jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum dan tetap menunduk, sedari tadi sejak nyonya rumah tersebut menatapnya ia memang ketakutan jika di tuduh yang macam-macam, apalagi dia hanya orang miskin di dalam rumah orang asing yang semewah ini.

Jaejoong menunggu sang nenek sambil tetap menunduk dan sedikit melamun hingga kembali sebuah suara mengintrupsinya kembali.

"kenapa wajah pengantar pizza ini tidak asing bagiku ya?" bisik salah satu nyonya teman arisan nyonya sunkyu.

"apa maksudmu?" sambung nyonya lainnya.

"aah aku ingat, putri nyonya kim!"

DEG

Seketika jaejoong menegakkan kepalanya menatap segerombolan nyonya-nyonya kaya tersebut yang sedang sibuk memperhatikannya.

DEG

Jantung jaejoong kembali tersentak saat kedua bola matanya menatap sosok yang tidak asing lagi baginya- ibunya, ibu kandungnya.

"yang mulia ratu muda kim!" jaejoong melotot dan menegang di tempat saat nyonya gemuk tadi kembali menyerukan argumennya.

"bukankah wajahnya mirip dengan yang mulia ratu muda kim jaejoong putra nyonya kim." Tambahnya lagi membuat jaejoong sedikit berani mencuri pandang ke arah ibunya yang membeku di tempat.

Para nyonya-nyonya kaya itu sibuk memperhatikannya dan berbisik-bisik entah apa karena ia tidak cukup berkonsentrasi dengan suara bisikan mereka.

"nyonya kang! Mana bisa kau membandingkan putraku dengan pengantar pizza seperti dia." Jaejoong menegang serasa tersengat listrik berkekuatan tinggi saat sang ibu mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

"aah iya benar, lagi pula yang mulia ratu muda saat ini sedang ada di kerajaan inggris memb=pelajari kultur budaya antar negara, jangan sembarangan nonya kang." Sambung nyonya lain yang berambut keriting.

"aah maafkan aku nyonya kim, buka maksudku membandingkan atau bagaimana, aku hanya merasa wajah cantik kurir pizza tersebut mengingatkanku pada wajah cantik nan ayu putramu nyonya kim, maafkan aku." Sesal nyonya betubuh gemuk tersebut.

"iya nyonya kim, maafkan nyonya kang- mana mungkin nyonya kang menyamakan putra anda yang anggun itu dengan kurir pizza ini, lihat penampilannya- sangat urakan." Sambung nyonya berambut pendek.

"rambut di cat pirang, lalu beberapa lubang tindik di telinganya, mana mungkin dia di bandingkan dengan yang mulia, tidak mungkin nyonya hehe~" tambahnya dengan tawa garingnya.

Jaejoong tidak memperdulikan semua ucapan teman-teman ibunya karena sedari tadi ia hanya sibuk menatap sang ibu yang sama sekali tidak ingin menatapnya, bahkan beliau membuang muka ke arah lain secara terang-terangan.

"aku tidak mungkin mempunyai anak sepertinya." Desis nyonya kim.

Jaejoong kembali sakit hati, tentu saja- lukanya yang belum sembuh kembali menganga karena ucapan ibu kandungnya.

Ia sudah tidak dapat menahan air matanya lagi, ia ingin segera melenyapkan diri dari hadapan nyonya-nyoya kaya ini.

Beruntung karena saat itu juga nenek pemilik rumah datang dan memberikan sejumlah uang untuk pesanannya.

Jaejoong segera menerimanya dan dengan suara yang bergetar dan air mata yang siap meluncur dari ujung matanya jaejoong mengucapkan terimakasih dan pamit sebelum berlari meninggalkan rumah mewah tersebut.

Air matanya meluncur deras setelah pintu utama kediaman tersebut tertutup, ia menangis tersedu-sedu karena ucapan ibunya, sungguh hatinya sangat tersayat.

Sementara itu di tempat lain sang putra sedang menunggunya, menunggu kedatangan ibunya.

Jam pulang sekolah untuk anak kinder garden sudah usai beberapa menit yang lalu, masih banyak para siswa-siswi yang menunggu jemputan wali mereka, jadi sambil menunggu mereka menyibukkan diri dengan bermain di arena bermain.

Termasuk changmin yang bermain ayunan sendirian disana sambil sesekali mencuri pandang kearah gerbang menunggu kedatangan sang ibu.

"boleh yeli duduk disini?" ujar bocah kecil berkuncir dua.

Changmin yang merasa jika mainan ini milik umum pun menggeser tubuhnya memberi ruang untuk gadis kecil tersebut.

"oppa ada di kelas apa? kenapa yeli tidak pelnah melihat oppa?" tanya lagi sang gadis yang menurut changmin mungkin sedikit cerewet.

"aku ada di kelas A" jawab changmin singkat

"aah pantas saja, yeli ada di kelas E kelas bangsawan, makanya tidak pelnah melihat oppa."

"yeli sedang menunggu appa, kalau oppa?" tanyanya kembali saat changmin tidak merespon ucapannya.

"eomma." jawab changmin tanpa menatap gadis kecil tersebut.

Lama mereka terdiam dengan gadis kecil tersebut yang mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal karena merasa di acuhkan oleh sosok di sampingnya.

"siapa namamu?"

Changmin hanya menatap gadis kecil tersebut bingung sebelum menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"changmin."

"yak! kau changmin! aku ini tuan putli asal kau tau, aku adalah putli laja kolea, kau tidak boleh mengacuhkan tuan putli kau mengelti!"

Gadis kecil bernama yeri itu mengomel dan membentak-bentak cangmin menyombongkan kekuasaannya, sedangkan changmin yang tidak mengerti hanya memandang gadis yang mengomel tersebut dengan pandangan herannya.

"tuan putli itu hanya ada di dalam dongeng."

Yeri sudah akan kembali mengomel karena di anggap membual oleh changmin, namun omelanya yang sudah berada di ujung lidah kembali harus tertelan saat beberapa mobil sedan berhenti di depannya, dengan beberapa orang berjas hitam keluar untuk memgawal pria dewasa yang masih terlihat tampan di usianya yang sudah berkepala tiga.

Semua orang termasuk changmin hanya menatap kagum sosok tersebut, di pikiran para bocah seusia mereka tentu saja mereka berpikir pria tersebut sangat tampan dan berwibawa hingga sebuah lengkingan mengintrupsi kekaguman mereka termasuk changmin.

"Appa~~" teriak yeri sambil berlari menerjang tubuh tegap sosok tampan tersebut.

"yang mulia, tuan putri" intrupsi salah satu pengawal yang membuat gadis tersebut berdecak sebal.

"apa appa terlambat?" yunho hanya terkekeh dengan sifat manja sang putri.

Yah yunho, pria tampan yang di kawal beberapa pengawal tersebut adalah seorang raja muda korea, tentu saja beliau adalah jung yunho, siapa lagi?

"eum appa sangat lama, bahkan yeli sudah mengomeli anak itu kalena bosan." tunjuk yeri pada sosok changmin yang masih duduk tenang disana.

Yunho mengikuti arah telunjuk mungil sang putri dan mendekati sosok bocah kecil yang masih duduk terdiam disana.

 **DEG**

 **DEG DEG**

Yunho tidak tahu mengapa manik bambi bocah tersebut mampu memerangkapnya bahkan membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

"halo nak, siapa namamu? apa putri paman berbuat nakal padamu tadi?"

"changmin appa, namanya changmin." jawaban terucap dari bibir si cerewet yeri.

"appa tidak bertanya padamu cerewet." ujarnya sambil menyentil pelan hidung mungil yeri.

"baiklah changmin, apa anak paman yang nakal ini mengganggumu nak?" changmin hanya menggeleng pelan.

"aniyo~"

Entah mengapa yunho merasa sangat senang melihat anak berwajah datar tersebut, jantungnya bahkan berdetak tidak normal.

"changmin-aah~"

 **-To Be Continue-**

Apa kabar semuanya, sehat kan?

lulu dateng bawa chapter 4 nih,, semoga kalian suka.

dan semoga kalian masih stay di ff lulu yang ngaret-ngaret, maaf yah lulu lagi sok sibuk soalnya. HEHE

dan semoga makin banyak review positif dari kalian, lulu mohon ya

apalah arti ff-ff lulu tanpa review-review dari kalian.

bey!


	5. Chapter 5

MY QUEEN

Cast: Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Park Yoochun (Micky), Tony Hong, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Shim Changmin (Child), BOA, Yeri Red Velved(Cild), Others.

YAOI! Dont Like Dont Read

Chapter 5 Coming~~~~

"eomma?"

Mendengar seseorang menyerukan namanya kontan saja membuat changmin sesegera mungkin memutar kepalanya ke arah sumber suara tersebut.

Namun menyadari seseorang yang memanggilnya bukanlah sang ibu membuat senyum semangat yang terukir di bibirnya berangsur memudar.

"seongsaenim?" cicitnya pelan.

"changminie, eomma chwang baru saja mengabari saem jika beliau sedang ada urusan, eomma sudah meminta paman micky menjemput changminie-

-karena sekolah sudah mulai sepi jadi ayo kita tunggu paman micky di dalam saja sayang." jelas sang ibu guru sehati-hati mungkin menghindari muridnya tersebut menangis karena kecewa.

Raut kekecewaan memang tampak dari wajah lucu changmin, tapi menangis karena hal sepele seperti ini bukanlah watak dari seorang changmin.

Sang ibu guru sangat kagum dengan murid beasiswanya yang tumbuh lebih cepat dari kebanyakan muridnya yang lain.

Tidak hanya fisiknya yang lebih tinggi diantara teman-teman sebayanya, begitupun dengan perilakunya.

Selama di sekolah changmin adalah siswa yang pendiam, tidak pernah menangis dan selalu menghindari keributan.

Betapa beruntungnya orang tua changmin memiliki putra yang begitu sangat penurut dan pintar sepertinya, membuat ibu guru tersebut iri saja.

"baiklah ayo sayang kita masuk kedalam-"

Changmin mengangguk patuh dan sudah akan berjalan memasuki arena kinder gardennya sebelum suara yunho mengintrupsi.

"bagaimana jika paman antarkan changmin pulang?" tawar yunho.

mendengar suara seorang yang mulia raja sontak membuat sang ibu guru menunduk hormat.

"appa~~ yeli sudah lelah, ingin tidul, ayo kita pulang! kenapa kita halus mengantalkan anak itu, dia bukan teman yeli appa!" gerutu yeri dengan nada manja khas seorang tuan putri.

"yeri sayang, kau bisa tidur di dalam mobil sementara kita mengantar changmin pulang, dan mana ada yang namanya duduk berdua dan mengobrol tapi bukan teman, anak apa tidak boleh seperti itu eoh?"

mendengar ceramah sang ayah mampu membungkam bibir cerewet seorang jung yeri yang kini mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"saem~ ayo tunggu uncle chwang saja." ujar changmin sambil menarik ujung kemeja sang ibu guru membuat sang ibu guru pun mendadak tergagap bingung.

"emm- a- yang mulia raja dan yang mulia tuan putri sebaiknya segera pulang saja, changminie sepertinya tidak ingin merepotkan yang mulia-

\- lagipula saat ini paman changmin pasti sudah dalam perjalanan, beliau pasti akan kebingungan jika tidak menemukan changmin."

"ya baiklah kalau begitu, kami permisi kalau begitu." beberapa pengawal yunho sudah membukakan pintu mobil baik untuk yunho maupun yeri.

"selamat siang yang mulia raja dan yang mulia putri, semogar hari kalian menyenangkan." ujar sang ibu guru membungkuk hormat.

Yeri sudah melenggang masuk ke dalam mobil saat sang ibu guru memberi salam padanya dan sang ayah, membuat yunho merasa bersalah karena kelakuan sang putri.

"maaf ya." ujar yunho lirih sebelum masuk kedalam mobil dan meninggalkan pekarangan sekolah tersebut.

tepat saat sang ibu guru menggendong changmin, micky berlari terburu-buru dari sudut kiri jalan menghampiri mereka dengan nafas terengah.

"apa aku terlambat?" tanyanya sibuk menormalkan detak jantungnya.

"kau telambat micky!" ujar changmin datar.

"paman, changminie- tidak baik memanggil paman sendiri dengan sebutan nama, itu tidak sopan sayang." intruksi sang guru dengan sabar.

"tapi micky lebih seling beltingkah tidak sepelti paman, saem."

"tetap saja paman micky adalah orang tua sayang."

Cengiran mengejek micky selama changmin mendapat wejangan dari sang ibu guru mendadak luntur tergantikan seringaian jahat dari changmin.

"ya saem benal, micky memang sudah tua dan tidak punya pacal, kikiki." changmin terkikik geli melihat raut wajah pura-pura teraniayanya kepada sang ibu guru.

"dasar playboy hehe." celetuk changmin yang kontan saja membuat kedua orang dewasa disana terbelalak tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa anak sekecil changmin belajar kosakata playboy- darimana eoh?

"pasti si botak tony pabbo, ck!" gumam micky malu sambil menggaruk tengkuknya secara cangung saat melihat kikikan cantik dari ibu guru keponakannya tersebut.

 **/**

"Jadi makan siang dimana kita hari ini jagoan? Mc D? ? atau Manggo Six?" tawar micky pada keponakan tampannya yang sedari tadi hanya menekuk sebal wajahnya di balik gendongan punggungnya.

"tidak mau!" tolak changmin sebal.

"kedai ramen soo jung noona?" rayu micky kembali.

"tidak mau!"

"bimbimbab nenek Lee?" Tawar micky untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Tidak mau! Tidak mau! Tidak mau!" bocah kecil yang merajuk itupun akhirnya meledak.

"ya ya ya~ santai boy~ kau mengejutkanku!" micky mengerjap kaget dengan mengelus dadanya lega, terkejut karena rontaan si kecil changmin hingga menyebabkannya sedikit oleng.

"chwang mau eomma! Pokoknya chwang mau eomma!"

Seketika micky menghentikan langkahnya sambil menghela nafasnya lalu perlahan menurunkan sang keponakan dari gendongannya.

Berjongkok di depan sang keponakan yang menatapnya dengan kerjapan polosnya sambil sesekali mengelus surai halus sang keponakan dengan senyum dewasanya.

"Changmin sayang eomma?" tanyanya sabar yang mendapat balasan anggukan polos dari si kecil.

"Changmin tau eomma sedang bekerja bukan?" changmin hanya mengangguk pelan.

"eomma juga sangat ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama chwang, mengantar sekolah – menjemput, mengajak chwang ke taman bermain- kebun binatang dan ke semua tempat yang chwang inginkan- eomma sangat menginginkannya sayang- percayalah."

"tapi eomma sadar chwang harus tumbuh jadi anak yang hebat, dan chwang tau menjadi orang hebat itu tidak mudah sayang, banyak yang harus eomma cari agar chwang menjadi orang yang hebat."

Micky menjeda menyadari ucapannya terlalu aneh untuk di katakan kepada bocah sekecil changmin, terbukti dengan kerjapan polos sang keponakan yang menatapnya bingung.

"aah sudahlah kau tidak mengerti, yang jelas eommamu harus bekerja, kau masih suka susu kan?" changmin mengangguk imut membuatnya terkekeh.

"aigoo~ percuma aku berkata bijak, kau tidak akan mengerti, lagipula aku bukanlah paman yang bijak, Tch dasar." Gerutu micky dengan mulut komat-kamitnya membuat changmin terkekeh senang.

"Kau senang? Senang? Eoh? Dasar nakal ya~ senang sekali membuat uncle menderita- rasakan ini, rasakan." Micky menggelitiki changmin sambil menciumi pipi gembilnya karena gemas.

"ahahaha.. ampun micky.. geli ahahaha~"

"masih tidak mau memanggil uncle, eoh? Rasakan ini~"

"iya~ ahahaha uncle maaf ahaha thudah... geli uncle."

Micky yang menyadari wajah sang keponakan sudah memerah karena tertawa dan kegelianpun menghentikan gelitikannya.

"sudah ayo kita pulang, kau harus tidur siang, atau eommamu akan mencukur habis bulu taepong." Ujarnya bergidik ngeri.

Micky sudah akan kembali menarik lengan ranting changmin saat sang bocah mengeraskan tubuhnya tanda tidak ingin beranjak, membuat micky kembali mengernyit heran.

"apalagi sekarang chwang-momo?" gemas micky.

"lapal~ ingin makan~" lirih changmin terdengar sangat menggemaskan di telinga micky.

"aigoo~ jadi kini kau baru merasa lapar eoh?" ujarnya mencubit pelan pipi tembam keponakannya.

"baiklah ayo kita ke Mc. D pangeran." Ujar micky pelan sambil membungkukkan badannya berakting seolah-olah dirinya adalah pengawal.

Hehehehe hehehe

Membuat changmin terkekeh senang dan bertepuk tangan lalu melompat ke punggung sang paman.

 **HAAAP**

"Aigoo punggungku, beratnya~ apa kau anak beruang?" gerutu micky terkejut karena tindakan spontan changmin.

"chwang anak gajah." Protes changmin keras.

"iya gajah centil." Micky mengalah dan membenarkan ucapan sang keponakan.

"dan eomma bilang chwang bukan pangelan, Micky! Chwang itu atlonot"

Seketika tubuh micky membeku- lengkungan di bibirnyapun beranjak memudar mendengarkan kalimat si kecil barusan.

"Yah~ chwang benar, pangeran itu tidak keren." Ujarnya dengan senyum dan pandangan mata yang sangat datar.

Namun beberapa detik selanjutnya micky menormalkan kembali ekspresi wajahnya dan menggoda sang keponakan kembali.

"baiklah astronot, kita terbang sekarang wuuuuuuuuus."

"yeeeeee telbang~ ahahaha."

 **-In Another Side-**

Dilain tampat tepatnya di dalam kerajaan megah korea selatan, seorang tuan putri sedang merajuk hebat terbukti dengan langkah kakinya yang menghentak serta kerucutan di bibir mungilnya sejak turun dari mobil mewah yang di kendarainya bersama sang yang mulia raja.

"eomma~ eomma~"

"putri yeri~ ada apa? Mengapa anda bersikap tidak sopan di dalam istana?"

"appa memalahiku!" adunya dengan kedua lengan yang di tekuk sebal.

"yang mulia raja, putri yeri~ kau harus memanggil ayahmu yang mulia raja~"titah wanita dewasa tersebut sekali lagi.

"eomma~~" rengek yeri.

"Jung Yeri!" bentak wanita tersebut kembali yang ternyata adalah ibu dari gadis cilik tersebut.

"apa yang terjadi selir kwon?" intrupsi suara lain dari arah belakang.

"nenek buyut~"

teriak gadis mungil tersebut berlari menghambur mencari dukungan ke arah nenek tua yang ternyata ibu suri di dalam kerajaan ini.

"nenek buyut, tadi appa memalahi yeli, sekalang eomma juga, nenek buyut tolong yeli~" rajuk si mungil pada sang nenek.

"tuan putri tidak boleh memanggil ibu suri seperti itu! Apalagi ini di dalam istana~" selir kwon yang adalah kwon boa menghela nafas untuk mengontrol emosinya kepada sang anak.

"Dayang kang! Dayang kang!" teriak selir kwon menggema di sekitar koridor istana kediaman sang putri.

Dengan tergesa beberapa wanita bersetelan lengkap dengan rok span pendek berlari menghampiri sang selir yang terlihat marah.

"yang mulia selir kwon memanggil kami?" jawab kepala dayang.

"bawa yang mulia tuan putri menuju kediamannya dan jangan biarkan dia membolos untuk pendidikan kesopanan, sungguh sopan santunnya tidak mencerminkan seorang tuan putri!" ujar sang selir menahan geram.

Sedangkan kini sang anak hanya mampu menangis dan bersembunyi di belakang ibu suri saat beberapa dayang membujuknya dan membawanya menuju kediamannya.

Ibu suri menghela nafas menatap tikungan dimana para dayang membawa sang cucu menghilang dan berjalan perlahan mendekati selir kwon yang masih berusaha menahan geramannya.

"selir kwon~"

Mendengar panggilan sang ibu suri dengan segera selir kwon merubah ekspresi geramnya dan membungkuk sekilas memberi salam pada sang nenek mertua.

"ya yang mulia ibu suri~"

"jangan terlalu memaksa putrimu sekeras itu, karena sampai kapanpun dia tidak akan pernah bisa mengemban tahta yang mulia raja yunho."

Tubuh boa seketika menegang mendengar sindiran halus dari nenek mertuannya sendiri, ia bahkan tidak mampu membela diri dengan sepatah kata apapun hingga ibu suri berlalu meninggalkannya beserta dayang-dayangnya.

Sementara di sudut pintu utama, boa di kejutkan oleh keberadaan sang mertua, selir lee- ibu kandung suaminya jung yunho menatapnya dengan seringaian meremehkannya dan berjalan menghampirinya.

"ternyata ibu suri sudah menyadarinya, betapa tidak bergunanya dirimu? Huh?"

"Kau mengacaukan istana dengan kehamilanmu, lalu selanjutnya kau hanya melahirkan seorang bayi perempuan yang tidak berguna, jika aku adalah yunho sudah pasti aku akan mendepakmu dari istana-

-kau tahu dayang kwon? Seorang ratu yang melahirkan berpuluh-puluh bayi perempuan tidak ada bedanya dengan seorang ratu yang mandul asal kau tahu." Seringai tajam selir lee dengan menekankan kata mandul.

"Oh aku lupa kau bukan seorang ratu- aku harus mengingatnya selalu."

Tubuhnya tidak kalah menegang oleh ucapan sarkartis dari mertuannya tersebut lebih kejam menurutnya dari ucapan nenek mertuanya barusan.

"setidaknya posisi anda tidak ada bedanya dengan saya, selir lee~" boa membela diri dengan kalimatnya barusan yang menekankan kata selir kepada selir lee.

Selir lee yang sudah beranjak meninggalkan boa terdiam sejenak mendengarkan kalimat boa hingga beliau tertawa meremehkan untuk kesekian kalinya.

"setidaknya aku melahirkan seorang putra yang kini menjadi raja negara ini, Jung yunho! Kuingatkan jika kau lupa dayang kwon!" Dan selir lee berlalu meninggalkan boa dengan raut wajah yang mengeras.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

Maaf untuk kalian semua yang masih setia nunggu nih ff yang ngandat banget,

tapi lulu punya penjelasan kenapa my queen dan yang lain jadi alot begini.

pertama, sebelumnya lulu udah bilang kan kalau lulu udah enggak ada laptop, kebayang dong gimana susahnya ngetik tanpa laptop, kalaupun pake smartphone, damn yeah idenya tuh enggak bisa ngalir sederas kalau ngetik pakai laptop jadi harap di maklumi.

Kedua dan yang paling bikin lulu berduka hampir berpekan-pekan, tulisan lulu yang udah tinggal finishing hilang di telan bumi entah kemana, aku cari gak ada, dan itu bikin lulu down banget harus ngulang cerita dari awal yang 70% enggak akan bisa sama dengan cerita yang udah jadi tersebut, jadi mohon di maklumi yah.

dan semoga kalian semua hargai tulisan lulu yang lulu perjuangin sebait demi bait dengan Riview dan Follow/Favourite dari kalian.

Hanya itu aja, jadi sekian dan tunggu chapter 6 yang sedang lulu perjuangkan.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Jam di tangan sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari waktu setempat, sedangkan saat ini di sudut itaewon, khususnya di sebuah club malam tersohor di daerah tersebut bahkan semakin ramai saja.

Dentuman musik yang menghentak serta kerlipan lampu disko di dalam keremang-remangan menyelimuti ruangan tersebut.

Asap rokok yang mengepul, aroma keras wiskhi dan vodka, bahkan hingga pemandangan erotispun tersaji di tempat ini.

Tempat dimana hampir 5 tahun belakangan ini jaejoong habiskan setiap malamnya disini, membantu tony, bertemu dengan orang-orang baru,serta bersenang-senang dan melepas penatnya.

Sebelumnya tidak pernah terlintas di kepala jaejoong untuk mampir ke tempat seperti ini, entah mengapa saat ini ia merasa ketergantungan dengan tempat-tempat seperti ini.

"JJ~ berikan kami beer!" seseorang berteriak di antara kerasnya musik membuyarkan lamunanya.

"oke heechul, akan aku bawakan." Balasnya berteriak sebelum beranjak ke meja bartender.

"beri meja no 5 beberapa botol beer, siwan-ah." Ujar jaejoong kepada sang bartender.

"siap hyung." Balas bocah tampan tersebut dan melaksanakan kembali tugasnya.

"siwan vodka~" ujar kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba berdiri di samping jaejoong dan berteriak kearah siwan yang di balas dengan acungan jempol.

"apa kau baik?" tanya kyuhyun kemudian saat memandang ke arah jaejoong.

"tentu saja, apa yang kau khawatirkan?" tanya jaejoong balik.

"tidak ada, siwon baru saja menghubungiku jika kau ingin tahu." Ujar kyuhyun cuek sembari menata beberapa botol beer di atas nampannya.

"apa chwang sudah tidur?" tanya jaejoong sambil mengambil beberapa ice cube ke dalam ember kecil.

"tentu saja, dia tidur sangat nyenyak setelah menghabiskan makan malamnya, aigo~ bukankan keponakanku tumbuh dengan sangat baik." Ujar kyuhyun gembira sambil membayangkan pipi gempal sang keponakan.

"iya kau benar, putraku tumbuh dengan sangat baik dan sehat di tengah kemiskinanku, aku sangat bangga karena memilikinya." Ujar jaejoong sambil menerawang jauh membuat kyuhyun merasa bersalah.

"jae~ kau adalah ibu terhebat yang pernah ku tau, jika itu aku- aku tidak akan setegar dirimu jae, kau sangat hebat." Puji kyuhyun tulus.

"apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau adalah calon ibu yang hebat kyu, kau- siwonie, micky dan tony kalian adalah pria-pria brengsek terhebat yang pernah ku kenal- demi tuhan kalian menjaga putraku lebih baik dari aku." Jelas jaejoong.

"bahkan ayah kandungnya sendiri." Tambahnya dan seketika berubah murung.

Kyuhyun yang kehilangan kata untuk menghibur jaejoongpun hanya mendekat dan merengkuhnya kedalam pelukan menenangkannya.

"jangan sedih jae, kami akan selalu ada di sampingmu, kita berlima akan menjaga chwang dengan sangat baik hingga dia masuk universitas." Ujar kyuhyun sambil mengelus pundak jaejoong.

"tentu kyu- chwang tidak butuh ayahnya." Balas jaejoong datar tanpa memandang kyuhyun membuat kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Yak! Aku tahu kalian gay dan tidak menyukai dada sexy ku, tapi sungguh kalian berdua- para uke- aaaah membuatku mual asal kalian tahu." Intrupsi suara menjengkelkan seorang gadis membuat keduanya mendecih malas.

"Aisssh~ mulutmu~"

"yak! Cho-sshi? Apa kau sudah bosan dengan siwon? Jika iya maka aku akan dengan senang hati merebutnya darimu." Tambah sosok tersebut.

"sayangnya siwonku tidak tertarik pada dada implan yang kau sebut sexy itu." Balas kyuhyun sengit membuat jaejoong mengulum senyum.

"apa kau bilang? Dada implan?"

"ya benar! Apa kau tersinggung?" kyuhyun semakin menantang.

"sialan kau cho kyuhyun!" geram sang wanita berbaju ketat tersebut.

"ya- ya- yaa~ kalian pikir ini ring tinju? Apa kalian akan menarik rambut satu sama lain? Eoh?" intrupsi seorang pria yang baru saja mendekati mereka.

"oppa~ cho benar-benar akan menarik rambutku!" adu wanita tersebut dengan manja membuat jaejoong terkekeh.

"yak kyuhyun-ah, kau serius akan menarik rambut wanita ini kan?" kyuhyun melipat lengannya angkuh sambil memalingkan muka mendengar sindiran halus tersebut.

"dan kau hyuna, aku tidak mengajakmu kemari untuk berbuat ulah, jadi jangan berulah atau tony benar-benar tidak akan mengijinkanmu datang kemari selamanya." Kini giliran wanita tersebut yang ternyata bernama hyuna mendapat omelan serta delikan tajam dari pria tersebut.

"hyun joong oppa~" rengek hyuna.

"diam dan pergi menari atau apapun itu yang jelas jangan berulah lagi." Titah hyun joong membuat kyuhyun merasa menang telak dan mengejek hyuna dengan mehrongnya.

"awas saja kau cho" geram hyuna sebelum berbalik dan berjalan menghentak menuju arah lain.

"heechul akan terkejut." Seringai kyuhyun menatap jaejoong sebelum berlari mencari keberadaan heechul sambil sedikit berteriak-teriak.

"yak! Kim heechul dimana kau? Nenek sihir datang~"

"kenapa hanya diam saja?" hyun joong memulai pembicaraan dengan jaejoong paska kepergian kyuhyun sambil menyamankan diri duduk di depan meja bartender.

"kau ingin aku berteriak menghentikan mereka?" tanya jaejoong yang hanya di balas kendikan bahu oleh hyun joong.

"yang benar saja- toh jika mereka berkelahi, tidak sampai 30 menit mereka akan kembali berbaikan, membuang energiku saja." Tambah jaejoong sambil tersenyum membayangkan kekonyolan musuh bebuyutan tersebut.

"kau mau minum?" tawar jaejoong karena sedari tadi hyun joong hanya diam dan menanggapi ocehannya dengan senyum gelinya.

"beer?"

"tentu"

"siwan-ah, berikan hyun joong beer, tolong" ujar jaejoong pada sang bartender yang segera di laksanakan.

"apa tony sudah menghubungimu?" hyun joong bertanya.

"terakhir dia menghubungiku ketika dia merindukan keponakannya, dan itu terjadi seminggu yang lalu, kenapa?" jawab jaejoong geli.

"jadi begini jae, seorang kenalan akan menyelenggarakan sebuah pesta besar yang cukup eeemm liar." jelas hyun joong kikuk.

"dan ia berencana menyewa club tony untuk merealisasikannya"

"dari kalangan atas" ujar jaejoong datar dan di angguki hyun joong.

"dia menginginkan pesta yang tertutup karena para tamunya bukanlah orang-orang biasa."

"kapan?" sela jaejoong santai.

"apa? aah maksudku 3 hari mendatang.

"dia sudah nego dengan tony? lalu apa masalahnya? aku akan mengkonfirmasinya pada tony dan mengosongkan tempat untuk hari itu? mudah bukan?" jaejoong tersenyum santai.

"aku pikir tony menghubungimu"

"tony terlalu sibuk hyun joong-ah" sela jaejoong.

"bergabunglah bersama hyuna dan yang lain, aku akan menyuruh siwan membawakan beberapa beer untuk kalian." tambahnya berdiri dan menepuk sisi skinny jeans rempelnya yang agak kusut.

"dan itu tidak gratis! kau harus membayar tagihanya di meja kasir, mengerti?" jaejoong memotong sebelun hyun joong sempat protes saat di dorong menuju meja teman-temannya.

"hai teman-teman, aku akan memberi kalian beer asal kalian menjaga bujang tua ini, bisa?" heechul hanya memutar bola matanya malas sambil memberi isarat dengan lambaiannya agar jaejoong segera melakukan tugasnya.

"oppa~ bisakah aku mendapat vodka?" rayu hyuna pada jaejoong yang mendapatkan jitakan sebal dari kyuhyun.

"jalang ini, kau pikir siapa yang akan kau repotkan jika kau mabuk apalagi muntah?" gerutu kyuhyun.

"tidak masalah hyun joong oppa akan mengurusku, benar kan oppa?" kerling centil hyuna pada hyun joong yang di balas gelengan main-main serta silangan lengan mantapnya membuat hyuna berteriak protes.

"yak oppa~"

" biarkan saja dia minum kyu, jika sampai dia mabuk bahkan muntah disini, aku akan membuat kepalanya botak seperti pemilik club ini." gurau heechul yang di balas tawa renyah dari yang lainnya selain hyuna yang menekuk sebal wajahnya.

"sialan kalian, aku akan ke atas dan meminta siwan memberi kalian minum." pamit jaejoong dan berjalan meninggalkan kerumunan.

"betapa mengagumkannya pria itu" puji hyuna menatap punggung sempit jaejoong yang berjalan menuju meja bar dengan ekspresi mendambanya.

"jangan jatuh cinta padanya jalang!" sela kyuhyun merusak imajinasi liarnya membuatnya berdecih sebal.

"tidak! Karena aku tetap akan mengejar siwon." Hyuna melayangkan mehrongnya kearah kyuhyun yang seketika mendelik tajam mendengar kalimatnya.

"dasar bocah sialan." Gerutu kyuhyun sebelum memukul sayang bahu terbuka hyuna dan di balas gadis centil tersebut dengan kekehan mengejeknya.

"Omomg-omong kyuhyun-ah, apa micky tidak datang kemari?" tanya hyun joong celingukan mencari keberadaan teman minumnya tersebut.

"benar, aku tidak melihatnya beberapa hari ini." Tambah heechul.

"micky sedang bertugas malam ini, dia hanya mengantar kami kemari dan segera menuju kantornya tanpa mampir, kenapa?" balas kyuhyun dan di angguki yang lainnya.

"tidak- hanya ingin bernegoisasi saja, katakan padanya untuk segera menghubungiku." Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk menyetujui permintaan hyun joong.

 **/**

"kenapa tidak memberitahuku?" protes jaejoong pada seseorang yang kini sedang ia hubungi.

 _"aku benar-benar lupa jae, mungkin jika kau tidak menghubungiku aku tidak mengingatnya sama sekali, maafkan aku."_ Sesal sosok di seberang sana.

"apa? Kau melupakannya? Yang benar saja~ bagaimana jika hyun joong tidak memberitahuku hingga hari itu tiba, aku bisa mendapat omelan dari banyak pihak-

-lalu apa kau siap jika nona-nona kaya itu menuntut untuk menutup clubmu jika sampai keinginan mereka tidak terpenuhi? sial kau!" jaejoong masih sibuk menggerutui lawan bicaranya.

 _"maaf, aku benar-benar lupa jae~ lagipula dia mengatakannya saat kami tidak sengaja bertemu di resto sushi, saat itu aku sedang bersama klien jadi aku tidak begitu menyimak obrolan singkatnya, aku sudah memintanya untuk observasi tempat secara langsung, aku menyesal jae."_ Sesal tony seseorang yang sedang jaejoong hubungi.

Jaejoong hanya menghela nafas, dapat tony dengar helaan nafas kesalnya dari seberang sambungan teleponnya.

"kau harus mentraktir hyun joong untuk ini." Ujar jaejoong setelah berhasih menenangkan diri.

 _"tentu~ berikan vodka atau apapun yang ia inginkan."_ Jawab tony senang.

"yak! Kurasa kau akan bangkrut karena hyun joong datang dengan beberapa temannya." Ujar jaejoong main-main.

 _"tidak masalah~ingatkan aku untuk memotong gajimu hahaha."_

"ap-

 _"Dan juga sampaikan salamku untuk keponakan tersayangku- katakan uncle tony merindukannya dan akan membawakannya lego terbaru ketika pulang nanti, bey"_

 **TUT TUUUUUT TUT**

"Yak! Aissssh dasar~" gerutu jaejoong menatap miris ponselnya karena tony yang memutus sambungan mereka secara sepihak.

 **-Skip-**

"kita sudah sampai chwangmomo~" monolog kyuhyun senang sambil berjongkok di depan changmin.

"sekarang masuklah ke dalam dan jadilah anak yang pintar, aku janji siang ini aku akan membelikanmu ice cream." Cerocos kyuhyun semangat sambil merapikan surai changmin yang sedikit tertiup angin.

"beljanjilah kau akan membawaku ke club setelahnya." Tawar changmin.

"eeemm baiklah~ apapun untuk anda yang mulia~" gurau kyuhyun membuat changmin terlonjak-lonjak bahagia.

"jangan telambat kyuhyun~ bey bey" changmin berjalan melambai memasuki area kindergardennya.

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh sembari mengacungkan tinggi jari telunjuknya ke arah changmin hingga bocah kecil tersebut menghilang di balik pagar besi kokoh sekolah elit tersebut.

Kyuhyun segera melangkah meninggalkan area kindergarden tersebut setelah memastikan sang keponakan tidak tampak lagi untuk segera pergi ke pasar untuk membeli beberapa persediaan bahan makanan yang mulai menipis.

Selepas kepergian kyuhyun suasana trotoar depan sekolah elit tersebut menjadi sepi karena beberapa mobil yang mengantar tuan-tuan/nona-nona muda sudah menghilang satu persatu setelah bel berbunyi 15 menit yang lalu dan kyuhyun adalah orang terakhir yang meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Tanpa mereka sadari bahwa sedari tadi seseorang menatap interaksinya dengan sang keponakan di dalam sebuah mobil panjang nan mewah yang terpakir agak jauh dari area sekolah elit tersebut.

"Kim Changmin~" gumam sosok tersebut.

 **/**

"Yoona-sshi?" tanya jaejoong memastikan kepada seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang persis seperti apa yang di intruksikan hyun joong sebelumnya.

"ya aku yoona~ dan aku yang akan membooking club ini untuk sabtu malam nanti, dan pemilik club memintaku datang untuk reservasi, aaah sungguh merepotkan." Keluh yoona malas.

"jadi berapa yang harus aku bayar sekarang?" tambahnya.

"baiklah, aku rasa pemilik club sudah memberitahu anda berapa harga sewa clubnya untuk satu malam penuh berserta private service yang anda butuhkan, dan saya disini hanya menjalankan prosedur untuk pembayaran 50% harap di bayar di muka untuk jaminannya nona." Jelas jaejoong ramah.

"tidak masalah, bahkan aku bisa membayarnya keseluruhan secara langsung di muka, asal- kau harus bisa menjamin tidak akan ada orang asing apalagi media yang menyelinap masuk kedalam pesta tersebut." Ujar yoona angkuh.

"akan ada banyak tamu penting dan cukup berpengaruh di dalam pestaku itu, termasuk aku- dan aku tidak ingin sampai ada yang mengganggu ataupun mengusik privasi dari para tamuku, mengerti?" dan jaejoong hanya mengangguk dengan senyum ramahnya untuk menyetujui kemauan cliennya tersebut.

Tentu ia sudah cukup mengerti tipe-tipe seperti apa cliennya kali ini, ia bukan orang baru dalam bisnis seperti ini- dan ia bisa memasukkan yoona ke dalam tipe nona-nona muda yang manja dan angkuh yang suka membuang-buang uang orang tuanya.

"baiklah saya mengerti~ saya pastikan tidak akan ada orang asing yang masuk kedalam club, apalagi media- saya akan menempatkan beberapa petugas untuk akses pintu masuk kami saat pesta yoona-sshi berlangsung." Balas jaejoong ramah.

"aku harap kau tidak mengecewakanku." Ujar yoona sambil menyerahkan cek pembayarannya kepada jaejoong sebelum berlalu meninggalkan meja bar tersebut tanpa pamit atau sekedar salam.

"Tch baik nona besar" ujar jaejoong sebal setelah kepergian yoona.

"Eomma~~" teriak changmin tepat di depan pintu dimana yoona menghilang beberapa detik yang lalu.

"chwang? Dengan siapa kau kemari?" jaejoong berjalan menghampiri sang anak dan menggendongnya.

"kyuhyun" jawab changmin cengengesan.

"lalu dimana dia sekarang?"

"sedang mengelualkan belanjaannya dali mobil." Jawab changmin kembali sambil bermanja-manjaan dengan mengusap-usapkan wajahnya di dada sang ibu.

"kau tidak membantunya?" tanya jaejoong menggoda.

"kyuhyun kan laki-laik, jadi kyuhyun bita membawanya sendili." Elak changmin mencari alasan.

"aaah jadi seperti itu, dan juga eomma ini laki-laki jadi chwang juga tidak akan membantu eomma jika eomma susah?" goda jaejoong.

Changmin tidak membalas godaan sang ibu, yang ia lakukan hanya mengecup bibir sang ibu agar berhenti menggodanya, lalu meronta minta di turunkan dan berjalan ke arah pintu masuk.

"chwang akan membantu kyu, dan chwang akan melakukan apapun untuk eomma~" jelasnya sambil berjalan cepat membuat jaejoong tersenyum dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena kagum dengan jagoan kecilnya tersebut.

"jangan salah bung, keponakanku menjadi good boy hari ini asal kau tau." celetuk micky sambil meletakkan beberapa kantong belanjaan di atas meja bar.

jaejoong hanya mengernyit dan kembali menyibukkan diri dengan lembaran-lembaran tagihan.

"bukan begitu cho?" micky mencari dukungan kyuhyun yang baru saja muncul dengan beberapa kantong belanjaan yang lain.

"baby boy ku selalu menjadi anak yang baik micky, bukan begitu sayang?" goda kyuhyun sambil mengusak surai lembut changmin yang berjalan di belakangnya dengan sekeranjang buah stroberi segar.

"chwang juga baby boy ku cho! jika kau lupa." gerutu micky sebal.

"maaf aku lupa." jawab kyuhyun enteng dan melenggang dengan santai melewati micky menuju belakang meja bar membuat micky mengerang kesal.

"cho kyuhyun!" geram micky.

jaejoong hanya sesekali melirik keduanya tanpa beranjak dari pekerjaannya sambil sesekali menghisap putung rokoknya.

begitupun changmin yang hanya menatap kedua pamannya dengan tatapan polos khas anak-anaknya dan pipi yang mengembung lucu karena sibuk memakan sekeranjang buah stroberi di pelukannya.

"aa- oh- oh- kim changmin berhenti memakan stroberi sayang, kau bisa sakit perut." jaejoong berteriak histeris sambil mematikan putung rokoknya di asbak secara kasar sebelum melangkah cepat menghampiri sang anak dan menjauhkan keranjang stroberi tersebut dari jangkauan sang anak.

"ya tuhan, lihat bajumu kotor, dan kau bisa sakit perut chwangmomo!" omel jaejoong yang di indahkan sang anak begitu saja dan hanya menatap polos ke arahnya.

"aiiiisssh, kyuhyun urus semua ini dan pastikan changmin tidak bisa menjangkau buah asam itu, aku harus membersihkannya." pesan jaejoong sebelum menggandeng sang anak menuju toilet.

"baiklah." jawab kyuhyun santai.

"kau dengar apa yang dia katakan? dia ingin kita membereskan semua ini." tambah kyuhyun kepada micky seraya sibuk menata beberapa botol beer di lemari penyimpanan.

"kurasa aku belum tuli kyu, jaejoong menyuruh kyuhyun yang membereskan semua ini bukan micky atau yuchun, kau juga mendengarnya sendiri bukan?" jawab micky polos.

"Yak! Park Yuchun! Sialan kau!" marah kyuhyun dan melempar sebuah apel ke arah micky, beruntung micky memiliki refleks yang bagus sehingga bisa menghindar tepat waktu.

Dan setelahnya emosi kyuhyun makin meledak-ledak lantaran mendengar tawa mengejek yuchun karena lemparannya yang payah hingga menyebabkan keduanya saling memukul satu sama lain dengan main-main.

"hei~ hei~ apa yang kalian lakukan? Hari sudah mulai sore dan sebentar lagi para pegawai akan datang, sementara kalian berdua hanya bermain-main seperti ini?" omel jaejoong yang baru saja selesai mengurus changmin.

"sebaiknya kalian membawa changmin pulang, karena club sudah akan di buka, dan lagi jam kerja kantor sudah selesai, dan mungkin siwon juga sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dengan perut kelaparan, jadi sebaiknya kalian pulang- oke?" nasehat jaejoong yang di angguki kyuhyun.

"baiklah, aku akan kembali setelah mengurus suami dan keponakanku ini, kami pulang dulu hyungie~" pamit kyuhyun dan segera menggendong changmin yang sudah melambai pada sang ibu.

"bey eomma~"

"iya sayang~ sebelum tidur jangan lupa gosok gigi serta cuci tangan dan kakimu, mengerti?" pesan jaejoong yang di angguki semangat oleh sang anak.

"kami pulang dulu jae~"

"ya, menyetirlah dengan hati-hati micky!" teriaknya karena ketiganya sudah berjalan ke arah pintu utama.

"baiklah" balas micky berteriak sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya membuat jaejoong terkekeh sebelum kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya membereskan club.

 **-In Another Side-**

"Yang mulia~" ujar beberapa dayang istana memberi salam hormat dengan setengah membungkuk saat sang raja tepat berada di depan mereka.

"Yang mulia ibu ratu ada di dalam?" tanya yunho pada mereka yang di balas dengan anggukan hormat mereka.

"yang mulia~ mohon maaf yang mulia raja datang berkunjung." Seru kepala dayang kang anggun.

"persilahkan beliau masuk." Balas ibu ratu dari dalam kediamannya.

Tanpa mengindahkan salam hormat para dayang ibu ratu, yunho melenggang masuk ke dalam kediaman sang ibu, ratu Song Jihyo.

"saya dengar yang mulia sedang tidak enak badan, apa perlu saya memanggil dokter kerajaan?" ujar yunho tanpa basa-basi terlebih dahulu.

"saya baik-baik sajanyang mulia, mungkin hanya kelelahan- saya hanya butuh banyak istirahat. Teh herbal yang selir lee berikan cukup membuat saya merasa lebih baik." Ujar ibu ratu menjelaskan.

"tapi teh herbal saja tidak cukup untuk ibu~ ibu harus di periksa oleh dokter." Ujar yunho ngotot.

"ibu baik-baik saja yunho~ jangan cemaskan ibu, mengerti?" titah ibu ratu.

"bagaimana aku tidak mencemaskan ibu? Ibu sering jatuh sakit karena kelelahan, sedangkan nenek saja masih sehat dan bugar, ibu~ jangan terlalu banyak bekerja dan pikiran" ujar yunho sendu.

"ya tuhan~ putraku~ aku yakin selir Lee pasti sangat iri kepadaku~" gurau ibu ratu mencoba mengurangi ketegangan sang anak.

"maaf~ karena yunho, ibu harus kembali mengemban posisi ratu dan harus banyak bekerja keras di masa tua ibu, sungguh aku benar-benar anak yang buruk." Yunho bahkan tidak mempan dengan gurauan sang ibu.

 _"ibu akan selalu memaafkanmu nak, tapi tidak untuk satu hal yang sampai saat ini masih membayangi ibu, ibu tahu bahkan dirimu sendiri tidak pernah bisa bahagia."_ Batin ratu jihyo dalam hati miris.

"anakku~ tidak apa-apa sayang, ibu akan melakukan apapun untuk kebahagiaanmu- ibu melakukan tugas ini dengan senang hati, jadi jangan memasang wajah jelek seperti itu- nanti tampanmu hilang sayang~ ya tuhan anak ibu~" ratu jihyo berangsur memeluk sang anak dengan erat.

Seperti inilah kemanjaan raja muda korea terhadap ibu ratu saat mereka hanya berdua saja tanpa adanya para dayang maupun pengawal di sekitar mereka, raja jung yunho akan berubah kembali menjadi pangeran kecil kesayangan sang ibu.

 _"Ya tuhan, kalian begitu sangat mirip."_ Sambungnya dalam hati.

 **-SKIP-**

Pagi ini changmin terlihat sangat bahagia sekali terbukti dari bagaimana ia berjalan di trotoar dengan sesekali melompat-lompat kegirangan.

Bagaimana tidak, hari ini sang ibu sendirilah yang mengantarnya pergi ke sekolah, walaupun hanya jalan kaki ia sangat senang sekali bisa di gandeng jaejoong.

"Chwang senang?" tanya jaejoong yang di angguki semangat oleh sang anak.

"eomma akan ke lumah pizza hali ini?" tanya changmin.

"hari ini eomma libur, dan karena paman kyuhyun dan paman micky akan membantu di club makan hari ini eomma yang akan menjemput chwang, senang?" jelas jaejoong.

"YEEEEEY chwang cenang eomma, hehe."

Dan begitu yang terjadi sepanjang perjalanan sepasang ibu dan anak tersebut menuju sekolah dimana sang putra menuntut ilmu.

Saling bergandengan tangan dengan melempar senyum satu sama lain hinggajaejoong harus melepas sang putra untuk segera masuk ke dalam area sekolah elit tersebut.

"yang pintar ya sayang, eomma pulang dulu- dan siang ini eomma akan datang menjemput chwang." Jelas jaejoong sembari membersihkan kerah seragam changmin.

"jangan nakal ya sayang." Changmin mengangguk mengerti seraya mencium sang ibu sebelum berlalu masuk ke dalam sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Setelah memastikan changmin benar-benar sudah berada di dalam sekolah, jaejoong beranjak pergi menuju club tony untuk membantu yang lainnya menyiapkan tempat untuk pesta clientnya malam ini.

 **/**

"jae~ jae~ jae~ akhirnya kau datang jae, ya tuhan kau tahu aku benar-benar akan darah tinggi jika mengurus klien kita yang satu ini, dia sungguh banyak sekali maunya." Gerutu kyuhyun menyambar jaejoong yang baru saja memasuki club.

"sepagi ini dia sudah datang?" tanya jaejoong acuh sambil melepaskan jaket jeansnya.

"menurutmu?" keluh kyuhyun kembali.

"woooaah sepertinya klien kita benar-benar menginginkan pestanyaperfect yah." Puji jaejoong sedikit menyindir.

"kau tahu? Dia bahkan mengatur para waiters dan bartender, dia pikir dia siapa? Kekasih tony? Atau ibu tony? Benar-benar." Ujar kyuhyun penuh emosi.

"dia hanya menyewa tempat! Ingat! Tempat! Bagaimana bisa dia berkuasa seperti ini." Sambungnya mengembungkan pipinya membuat jaejoong terkekeh.

" pelanggan adalah raja kyu, lagipula jangan lupakan menyewa tempat berarti menyewa segala fasilitas di dalamnya termasuk waiters, bartender, kau dan aku.-

-jadi bersikaplah baik layaknya kau memperlakukan pelangganmu yang lain, hanya satu hari saja jadi bersabarlah, oke?" jelas jaejoong membuat kyuhyun mau tidak mau harus mengangguk patuh dan kembali kepada pekerjaannya menata botol-botol wisky bersama siwan.

"Permisi~ apa aku bisa membantu disini?" ijin seseorang yang mengetuk pelan pintu masuk kaca tersebut.

"siwon~" seru jaejoong senang membuat kyuhyun dan yang lain seketika menoleh ke arah pintu masuk.

"sayang~ kau disini?" ujar kyuhyun beranjak menyusul jaejoong yang lebih dulu menghampiri siwon.

"ini akhir pekan, changmin pergi ke sekolah dan kalian terlihat sibuk disini, jadi aku rasa aku bisa membantu." Ujar siwon menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya.

"bagus, karena kau ada disini, setidaknya kau bisa membantu micky mengatur meja dan sofa, dan lagi kau bisa memperbaiki mood istrimu." Ujar jaejoong mengerling dan beranjak menuju meja bar.

Mereka semua membereskan club da mengatur posisi furniture sesuai pesan yoona pagi tadi, dan menyiapkan segala minuman terbaik mereka untuk private party malam nanti.

 **/**

Bel tanpa pelajaran berakhir baru saja berdering di salah satu kindergarden terbaik di kota ini.

Siswa-siswi yang rata-rata adalah anak berusia 5-6 tahun pun begitu gembira berlari keluar area sekolah untuk menemui orangtua mereka yang saat ini tengah menunggu di depan.

Tidak terkecuali changmin, yang sedari tadi melompat-lompat kegirangan jesana-kemari di muka gerbang kokoh sekolah tersebut menanti kedatangan sang ibu.

Tentu saja seharian ini ia mengingat-ingat janji jaejoong bahwa ibu androgininya itu berjanji akan menjemputnya ketika kelas terakhir selesai, oleh sebab itu ia begitu semangat hari ini.

Changmin sibuk melompat-lompat kesana kemari tanpa menyadari sosok pria berbadan tegap dan setelan jas rapinya berjalan mendekat padanya.

"Kim Changmin?"

"ne?" jawab changmin sebelum berbalik dan menghadap sosok tegap tersebut."

 **-To Be Continue-**

 **Lulu comeback bawa chapter 6, ini lulu usaha banget loh buat bisa update dan publish, jadi mohon kerjasamanya untuk menghargai karya lulu dengan review-review kalian yang enggak hanya minta next/lanjut atau cepetan update.**

 **itu seperti rasanya usaha lulu sia-sia aja sih.**

 **jadi mohon reviewnya yah dan tunggu chapter 7 datang.**

 **Thanks^^**


	7. Chapter 7

Hai-hai semuanya, berubung mood lulu lagi baek banget dan ide-ide ngalir setelah hari jadi lulu 30 September kemarin, gananya ya? hehe jadi lulu update chapter 7 yang lumayan panjang loh, udah gak sabar ya? yuk langsung baca aja.

ini dia Chapter 7 is coming~~~~^^

Happy Reading!

Semoga aja kalian suka^^

"changmin-ah~"

"kim changmin~~"

"anakku kau dimana sayang?" cicitnya kehabisan tenaga.

jaejoong berlari kalang kabut kesana-kemari seperti orang kesetanan menyusuri jalan padat di tengah pusat kota.

pasalnya ia baru saja datang ke tempat sang putra menuntut ilmu guna menjenputnya, namun apa yang di dapatkannya cukup membuatnya copot jantung.

guru piket maupun keamanan sekolah tidak ada yang mengetahui keberadaan sang putra, mereka juga cukup terkejut mendapati orang tua murid teladannya tersebut tidak menemukan sang anak.

Sebelumnya changmin bukanlah siswa bandel yang akan meninggalkan sekolah disaat sang ibu atau anggota keluarganya yang lain belum datang menjemputnya.

Apalagi pihak keamanan sempat melihatnya masih bermain ayunan di taman setengah jam sebelumnya, jadi mereka mengira changmin sudah di jemput.

Langkah jaejoong mulai melemah, bahkan ia nyaris limbung saat seorang pejalan kaki lainnya tidak sengaja menabrak pelan bahunya.

"changmin-ah~ kau dimana sayang~"

Itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang di ucapkan jaejoong sebelum dirinya tergugu dan menangis keras sambil sesekali meremat dadanya dimana jantungnya berada.

 **Drrrrrttt Drrrrttt Drrrrttt**

 **Drrrrrttt Drrrrttt Drrrrttt**

Di tengah isak tangis dan kebingungannya, ponselnya bergetar secara terus menerus tanpa henti membuatnya tidak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja.

Tanpa melihat id sang penelpon, jaejoong mengangkat sambungan telepon tersebut dengan berusaha menstabilkan pernafasannya.

"yeob- yeoboseo?" ujarnya bergetar setengah terisak.

 _'jae dimana? Kau baik-baik saja? Pulanglah~ changmin sudah ada di rumah'_

Seketika tubuh jaejoong menegak dengan bola mata terbelalak mendengar penjelasan siwon dari seberang sana.

 _'jae kau mendengarku? Jae- jaejoong?'_

"c- changmin ba-ik?" dirinya masih di liputi rasa syok dan lega secara bersamaan.

 _'iya dia baik-baik saja, pulang ya~ atau kau mau aku menjemputmu?'_

"ti- tidak siwon, ak- aku akan kembali sekarang." Dengan itu jaejoong segera memutus sambungan teleponnya secara sepihak dan beranjak pulang dengan tergesa-gesa.

Tidak perduli dengan yang lain, saat ini yang ada di pikirannya hanya satu yaitu segera bertemu dan memeluk erat putra kesayangannya.

/

Sesampainya di rumah tanpa salam ia segera mendobrak pintu dengan keras dan berlari memeluk changmin yang sedang menikmati camilan sorenya.

"sayang apa yang kau lakukan? jika eomma bilang akan menjemputmu itu artinya eomma akan menjemputmu, pergi kemana kau sayang?" ujar jaejoong gusar sambil menciumi wajah sang anak yang hanya menatapnya polos secara bertubi-tubi.

"eomma~"

"jangan ulangi lagi chwang, jangan pergi sayang~"

"eomma~" changmin sudah mengerutkan bibirnya tanda akan menangis.

"jangan tinggalkan eomma sayang, eomma akan mati jika chwang meninggalkan eomma." Jaejoong masih sibuk dengan ketakutannya sendiri.

Siwon yang menyadari ketakutan jaejoong yang membuat changmin menjadi ketakutanpun sesegera mungkin menenangkan sahabatnya tersebut dan memberi pengertian kepada sang istri- kyuhyun untuk menggendong sang keponakan dan membawanya ke lain tempat untuk di tenangkan pula.

"jae- jaejoong- jae- lihat aku jae- KIM JAEJOONG!" Bentak siwon pada akhirnya karena sedari tadi jaejoong tidak menatapnya meskipun ia merengkuh kedua pipinya meminta jaejoong menatapnya namun pandangan mata jaejoong kosong dan berguman gusar membuatnya setengah takut.

"changmin ada bersama kita, jangan khawatir oke?" ujarnya kembali menenangkan.

"aku tidak ingin changmin meninggalkanku siwon~" cicit jaejoong dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir deras.

"hei~ tidak akan sayang~ kim changmin adalah putra kim jaejoong yang sangat mencintai ibunya, dia tidak akan meninggalkanmu hingga kau menua nanti." Hibur siwon sambil memeluk tubuh bergetar tersebut.

"dia akan tetap bersama kita percayalah~"

Siwon senantiasa menggumamkan kalimat-kalimat menenangkan tanpa berniat menghentikan elusannya pada punggung jaejoong membuat tubuh jaejoong berangsur relaks.

Tepat saat siwon melepaskan pelukannya, changmin berlari menubruknya dan memeluk erat kaki sang ibu.

"eomma maafkan chwang~ chwang tidak ingin jadi anak nakal, chwang tidak ingin buat eomma cedih, chwang thayang eomma."ujar sang anak tulus.

"tadi chwang naik bus jemputan sekolah karena jinki sakit, ia mengantarkan jinki pulang jae~ jangan marah jae- dan jangan khawatir putramu adalah anak yang baik." Ujar kyuhyun menjelaskan apa yang changmin katakan padanya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"benar sayang?" cicit jaejoong sambil berjongkok menatap sang anak dan mengelus sayang surai lembutnya yang di balas anggukan pelan dari sang anak.

Jaejoong yang merasa sang anak ketakutanpun membawa tubuh mungil tersebut kedalam rengkuhan hangatnya dan menggumamkan nasehat untuk sang putra.

"eomma tahu chwang adalah anak eomma yang sangat baik dan juga tampan, tapi lain kali jika hal seperti ini terjadi- bisakah chwang berjanji pada eomma untuk tidak mengambil keputusan sendiri?

-chwang sayang~ putra eomma~ chwang masih kecil jadi chwang juga harus meminta pendapat orang yang lebih tua- paling tidak ibu guru harus tahu chwang dan jinki pergi kemana, mungkin saja orang tua jinki juga sedang mencemaskan putra mereka sayang." Jelas jaejoong yang berusaha menekan ketakutannya.

"maaf eomma~ maaf uncle~ maaf kyu~" cicit changmin menunduk dalam.

Melihat penyesalan sang keponakan yang sangat menggemaskan membuat kyuhyun dan siwon tidak bisa untuk tidak bergabung ke dalam pelukan ibu dan anak tersebut, tentu saja mereka mencurahkan kasih sayang mereka pada bocah mungil di dalam rengkuhan mereka.

'mianhae eomma~' ujar changmin dalam hati merasa bersalah.

 **-Skip-**

Menjelang malam mereka kembali kepeda rutinitas mereka masing-masing, seperti dimana kita tahu bahwa malam ini club malam milik tony mungkin akan berkali lipat lebih ramai dari biasanya karena acara privat seorang Im Yoona.

Terbukti dengan berjejer mobil mewah dan mahal di pelataran club malam tersebut, di tambah lagi dengan adanya beberapa bodyguard yang berdiri kokoh di depan pintu masuk serta segel untuk pintu akses lainnya yang menandakan betapa sangat tertutupnya pesta tersebut.

Sementara itu di dalam club sendiri sudah di penuhi para sosialita berbaju mewah dengan barang-barang branded limited edition yang membuat kita tercengang jika menghitungnya dalam bentuk dolar.

"woooaaaah ternyata seperti ini pesta orang kaya" celetuk micky takjub.

"dasar kampungan" balas kyuhyun menyebalkan yang di indahkan micky begitu saja.

"YAK PARK MICKY! Apa yang kau lihat?" teriak kyuhyun sebal melihat muka hidung belang micky.

"Hei kyu- kemarilah~ tidakkan gadis bergaun merah pendek itu sangat WOW." Bisik micky kembali mengabaikan teriakan kyuhyun.

"tidak! Kau tidak lihat aku lebih sexy dari wanita berlipstik tebal itu!" gerutu kyuhyun sebal terbukti dari caranya menata beer yang di letakkan secara kasar.

"yang benar saja~ kau tidak lihat dadanya- woaaaah~ jika di bandingkan denganmu?" ujar micky sambil mengamati tubuh kyuhyun dari atas kebawah kembali lagi ke atas sebelum membekap mulutnya karena menahan tawa.

"apa yang kau tertawakan?"

"tidak ada~ kuakui kau memang sekal dan berpantat yang cukup yaaaah lumayan- tapi kau tidak mempunyai melon yang menggoda seperti itu sayang~"

"dasar brengsek! Lihat saja nanti jodohmu pasti tidak jauh-jauh denganku- bersyukurlah jika aku masih berbaik hati mendoakan dia bertubuh gendut dan jangan membuatku marah atau aku akan ikut suamiku ke gereja setiap hari untuk mendoakanmu agar ia bertubuh layaknya buntalan lemak!" omel kyuhyun sambil melemparnya lap gelas sebelum meninggalkannya dengan kaki menghentak.

"eeeeyy – tidak ada bedanya cho, dasar semok~" ujar micky tenang dan kembali menatapi para wanita-wanita sosialita tersebut.

Sementara itu di sudut lain jaejoong hanya memperhatikan keduanya dengan menahan senyum sambil sesekali jaejoong memberi intrupsi kepada beberapa pelayan lain untuk menempatkan apa-apa yang sekiranya mulai menipis.

"taemin-sshi, di ujung sana sepertinya tupukan beer mulai menyusut, bisa kau tambahkan beberapa lagi?" pintanya pada salah satu pelayan yang lewat di depannya.

"tentu hyung" jaejoong tersenyum melihat kegesitan pelayan baru tersebut.

"muda dan bersemangat~ aku suka cara kerjanya." Intrupsi seunghyun dari belakang jaejoong.

"yak! Seunghyun! Sedang apa kau disini? Dan juga- bagaimana kau bisa masuk? Bukankah sudah terlihat di depan jika club ini sedang ada acara private party." Gerutu jaejoong bercampur terkejut karena seseorang bisa menerobos masuk.

"Hei- kau pikir pria-pria bertubuh besar di depan akan mengijinkanku masuk jika aku bukan tamu undangan juga disini?" Ujar seunghyun membela diri sambil menunjukkan kartu pengunjung tamu pesta tersebut.

"woooah jadi kau juga termasuk kumpulan sosialita club nona-nona manja tersebut?" sindir jaejoong.

"sial kau! Aku kenal mereka dari bomie, kau tau gadis manja itu tidak bisa hidup sehari saja tanpa party." Gerutu seunghyun pada calon tunangannya tersebut.

"jangan mengumpati istrimu, itu tidak baik." Ujar jaejoong protes.

"dia belum istriku jae~" rajuk seunghyun yang hanya di balas kekehan oleh jaejoong.

"tidak lama lagi tuan choi~" ujar jaejoong masih menggoda seunghyun.

"aku akan menghentikan perjodohan tersebut jika kau mau menikah denganku." Balas seunghyun enteng membuat jaejoong mendecih.

"jangan gila" sindir jaejoong.

"wae?" tanya seunghyun bingung.

"aku miskin."

"aku bekerja~"

"hidupku berantakan"

"kau tidak seperti itu."

"aku punya changmin."

"aku menyayangi putramu."

"jangan bodoh! Kau mencintai harabommie~"

 **SKAK**

Seunghyun seketika terdiam tidak dapat menimpali kembali ucapan jaejoong yang satu itu, dan hal itu membuat jaejoong terkekeh merasa menang.

"kenapa diam? Aku benar bukan?" jaejoong kembali berucap dan berlalu menuju meja bar guna membantu siwan yang kewalahan.

"yak! Jaejoong~ bukan seperti itu~" rajuk seunghyun mengekori setiap pergerakan jaejoong.

"ayolah seunghyun jangan bohongi perasaanmu, meskipun bommie sangat angkuh tapi percayalah dia gadis yang baik." Jelas jaejoong menggenggam tangan seunghyun.

"YAK! JANGAN MENYENTUH TUNANGANKU KIM JAEJOONG!"

Seketika semua orang yang berada di sekitar meja bar menatap sumber bentakan tersebut yang berasal dari gadis cantik berambut panjang layaknya boneka.

Jaejoong hanya menyeringai menatap wanita tersebut yang kini sedang berdiri angkuh dengan melipat kedua lengannya serta jangan lupakan ekspresi wajahnya yang sudah di tekuk sebal.

"Bagaimana jika sedikit ciuman selamat datang?" ujar jaejoong menggoda harabommie dengan sedikit mencodongkan wajahnya kearah seunghyun.

"YAK KIM JAEJOONG! KU BUNUH KAU!" teriak gadis tersebut kembali membuat tawa jaejoong pecah dan berangsur menjauhkan tubuhnya dari seunghyun yang hanya menatap jengah tingkah keduanya.

"Kau posesif sekali harabommie~" sindir jaejoong main-main.

Dengan bibir mengerucut sebal, bom mendekati mereka dan menarik lengan seunghyun untuk menjauhkan prianya tersebut dari jaejoong.

"Jangan dekati kekasihku!" ujarnya memperingatkan.

"tidak bisa~ putraku selalu menanyakan seunghyun- dan lagi pula seunghyun sudah mempunyai jadwal rutin mengajak putraku ke taman hiburan setiap bulan sekali." Entah mengapa jaejoong senang sekali menggoda gadis satu ini.

"benarkah yang dia ucapkan oppa?" bom meminta kepastian seunghyun yang di balas dengan anggukan santai.

"Yak oppa andwae~ aah kau tidak boleh pergi dengannya- emm maksudku kau boleh pergi dengan changmomo- tapi dia tidak boleh ikut- atau kau bisa mengajakku- aku bisa mengasuh changmomo." Gerutu bom menggemaskan membuat jaejoong terkekeh senang.

"apa yang kau khawatirkan? Kami tidak pergi sendirian- ada siwon dan istrinya- lagipula jaejoong bahkan sering tidak ikut karena sibuk berkerja." Jelas seunghyun pura-pura mengomel.

"te-tetap saja, aku tidak peduli, lain waktu aku juga harus ikut oppa!" rajuk bom ngotot.

"tapi maaf harabommie, sepertinya keponakanku tidak terlalu menyukaimu." Intrupsi kyuhyun yang sedari tadipun ikut menyimak gerutuan sang gadis.

"changmomo akan menyukaiku!" protesnya pada kyuhyun dengan kaki menghentak membuat kyuhyun terkekeh senang sambil bertos ria dengan micky.

Lihatlah kini mereka berdua sudah kembali akur dan bersekutu untuk menggoda tunangan seunghyun yang sangat posesive tersebut.

"YAK KALIAN! OPPA~" rajuk harabommie pada sang tunangan.

Sedangkan jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah mereka yang ternyata juga menikmati menggoda tunangan seunghyun tersebut.

 **"Si tampan datang~ Si tampan datang~"**

Tiba-tiba saja suasana menjadi riuh dan para wanita-wanita tersebut berlari mengerubung di pintu masuk entah menyambut si tampan apa yang tengah mereka gosipkan.

Jaejoong yang sedang sibuk membantu siwan mengelap gelas-gelas kristalpun hanya menatap bergantian para wanita yang sibuk berbisik-bisik ria atau berjalan tergesa menuju pintu akses dan gelas-gelas cantik yang sedang ia genggam.

Sementara baik kyuhyun, micky maupun pasangan seunghyun dan harabommie hanya menatap kehebohan tersebut dengan tatapan bodoh mereka.

"apa yang tengah mereka ributkan?" tanya jaejoong pada bom.

"astaga~ lihatlah mereka kehilangan keangkuhan meraka dalam sekejab hanya karena seorang pria, tch tch tch" gumam kyuhyun menimpali masih sibuk menatap para sosialita-sosialita tersebut.

"bukankah kau bagian dari mereka? Bergabunglah~" ujar seunghyun mengomel pada bom.

"tidak oppa~ pria tampanku ada bersama ku saat ini." Balas bom malu-malu sambil meraih lengan seunghyun manja.

Dan hal tersebut tidak luput dari pandangan jaejoong, micky dan kyuhyun yang berdecak gemas melihat pasangan tersebut.

"aku rasa kau harus menikahinya segera top" ujar kyuhyun santai.

"kupikir kau adalah orang nomer satu yang akan menentang hal itu. Kau sungguh siap bersepupu ipar dengannya?" Balas seunghyun santai.

"JANGAN!" Sergah kyuhyun cepat yang sadar dengan apa yang di ucapkan seunghyun.

"wae?" tanya bom sebal.

"jangan menikahinya jika seperti itu, aku tidak ingin menjadi sepupu iparnya." Jelas kyuhyun membuat bom menggeram marah dan di sambut tawa dari lainnya.

"YAK! CHO KYUHYUN!" teriak bom sebal.

"harabommie~ kau tidak bergabung dengan yang lain, yoona kedatangan tamu yang sangan special, kurasa kau tidak boleh melewatkannya." Ujar seorang gadis yang baru saja lewat di samping bom.

"tamu special?" gumam bom bingung.

"Emm, yang mulia Jung Yunho-

 **TAK**

Seketika jaejoong meletakkan gelas kristal yang sedang ia lap secara kasar pada meja bar karena tiba-tiba saja ia merasa lemas mendengar nama seseorang yang sangat ia hindari.

-bukankah sangat jarang yang mulia datang pada pesta-pesta seperti ini, keberuntungan bagi yoona karena yang mulia bersedia menghadiri pestanya." Sambung teman bom tersebut tanpa menyadari perubahan atmosfer di sekitarnya/

"Benarkah?" tanya bom memastikan.

Hanya harabommie dan teman wanitanya tersebut yang sibuk membicarakan seorang tamu special yang tak lain adalah yang mulia raja jung yunho.

Sedangkan sisanya sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing, bahkan saat ini nyawa jaejoong sedang tidak pada tempatnya.

Bahkan obrolan harabommie dan temannya tersebut terdengar seperti dengungan seribu lebah yang membuat kepala jaejoong pusing hingga tubuhnya oleng.

Beruntung siwan yang tidak menyadari ketegangan orang-orang di sekitarnya dengan refleks menopang tubuh atasannya tersebut.

"Hyung kau baik-baik saja?" tanya siwan khawatir dan sontak suaranya tersebut berhasil menarik kembali ruh kyuhyun, micky, dan seunghyun pada tubuh mereka.

"jaejoong-ah/jae hyung?" ujar seunghyun dan kyuhyun bersamaan membuat bom dan temannya mengalihkan atensinya pada jaejoong.

"apa hyung sakit?" tanya siwan memastikan kembali.

"tidak siwan, aku hanya sedikit lelah." Jawab jaejoong lirih.

"sebaiknya kau istirahat di atas jae-." Ujar micky mengerti dengan kondisi jaejoong dan segera di anggukinya.

"Jaejoong-sshi!"

Belum sempat jaejoong berbalik sebuah suara kembali mengintrupsi pergerakannya dan membuatnya mau tidak mau harus memutar kembali tubuhnya kearah sosok yang memanggilnya tersebut.

 **DEG**

 **DEG DEG DEG**

"Kim Jaejoong-sshi? Apa kau mendengarku?" ulang sosok tersebut yang tak lain adalah yoona.

"aaah ya yoona-sshi"

Jaejoong memang tidak begitu menyimak apa yang yoona ucapkan padanya karena atensinya beralih pada sosok tinggi dan tegap yang berada tepat di belakang yoona.

Tidak hanya jaejoong sosok tegap tersebut yang tak lain adalah yang mulia jung yunho pun juga tidak begitu menanggapi keadaan yang ada di sekitarnya karena sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri terhadap sosok cantik di depannya.

"aku dengar racikan minumanmu sangat hebat, jadi aku mau kau yang meracik minuman untuk tamu istimewaku, aku tidak mau jika yang meracik minumannya adalah anak ingusan di sebelahmu, kau mengerti?"

"apa? Anak ingusan? Yak! Ahjjumma! Meskipun aku tidak sebaik jaejoong hyung, tapi kau juga tidak boleh mengataiku seperti itu." Protes siwan tidak terima yang di katai bocah ingusan.

"siwan benar yoona-sshi, kau tidak boleh menyepelekan orang yang sudah melayani hampir seluruh tamu undanganmu." Bela kyuhyun tidak suka dengan mulut pedas wanita di depannya.

"aku tidak perduli- yang jelas jaejoong-sshi- aku sudah membayar mahal untuk malam ini jadi aku tidak mau di-ke-ce-wa-kan!" kekeuh wanita tersebut.

"yoona-sshi tidak perlu berlebihan, aku bisa minum beer saja." Lerai yunho menengahi.

"tapi yang mulia~ saya hanya ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk yang mulia." Ujar yoona halus kepada yunho.

"tidak perlu yoona-sshi, aku datang kemari sebagai tamu sama seperti yang lain jadi bisakah kau memperlakukanku seperti yang lain, ini agak tidak nyaman." Ujar yunho tegas membuat yoona memberengut.

"baiklah yang mulia." Pasrahnya.

"Kau dengar? Yang mulia akan minum beer saja, lagipula jae hyung sedang kurang sehat- jadi bisakah kau mengerti?" sindir kyuhyun tak kalah pedas.

"aku mengerti." Jawabnya sedikit menahan amarah.

"yoona-ya aiko datang dan dia mencarimu?" intrupsi seorang gadis yang mungkin saja teman dekat yoona memberitahunya.

"dia benar-benar datang dari jepang?" sahut yoona senang.

"aah yang mulia maaf, saya harus menyapa sepupu saya yang baru datang dari jepang, tidak apa-apa kan jika saya tinggal?" ujar yoona sungkan.

"tidak masalah, aku akan duduk dan minum." Balas yunho yang mendapatkan senyuman cerah dari yoona sebelum gadis tersebut beranjak.

"oppa, ayo kita kesana- aku harus menyapa aiko, aiko juga temanku!" ujar harabommie memohon pada seunghyun.

Belum sempat seunghyun protes bom sudah menarik lengannya menuju lantai dansa yang sedang penuh sesak membuatnya tidak bisa menghindar.

Suasana agak hening paska kepergian gadis-gadis cerewet tersebut membuat mereka yang ada disana merasa tidak nyaman.

"aku rasa aku harus membantu yang lainnya." Gumam kyuhyun sendiri dan menarik nampan penuh minuman untuk di bawa ke para tamu undangan.

"tidakkah kau ingin membantu disini park?" kyuhyun kembali berseru pada micky yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri disana tidak sadar situasi.

"Tch ya aku datang."

Dan mau tidak mau micky harus menyeret kakinya mendekati kyuhyun yang sepertinya sedang kuwalahan.

Selepas kepergian mereka baik yunho dan jaejoong masih berdiri tegak saling menatap satu sama lain dengan pandangan yang berbeda tanpa berniat beranjak ataupun hanya sekedar berkedip.

Namun berkat tawaran siwan yang sepertinya tidak menyadari aura ketegangan di sekitarnya mampu mencairkan suasana dingin tersebut.

"yang mulia silahkan duduk, anda ingin minum apa?" tawar siwan sopan.

"tequeilla, bisakah?- ujarnya tersenyum kepada siwan.

-aku tidak boleh mabuk malam ini." Lanjutnya sambil menatap jaejoong.

"aah baiklah- saya akan meracik tequeilla ternikmat yang pernah saya buat agar yang mulia betah minum disini hehe." Canda siwan.

"yah tentu , sepertinya aku akan sering mampir kemari." Jawab yunho sekali lagi masih tetap menatap jaejoong, dan jaejoong hanya memalingkan muka dari yunho.

"pelayan- disini butuh vodka."

Baru juga siwan menyiapkan gelas kristal untuk minuman yunho, seseorang di antara kerumunan berseru meminta jatah minum kepadanya membuatnya mempercepat gerakannya.

"ya tunggu sebentar pelanggan." Jawabnya sopan.

"mana vodkanya? Kami butuh vodka." Sahut suara lain terdengar tidak sabar.

"iya- aaah hyung tolong lakukan ini untuk yang mulia, mereka benar-benar tidak sabar menunggu." Pinta siwan kepada jaejoong sambil menyerahkan gelas yang akan digunakannya tadi untuk meracik pesanan yunho.

Belum sempat jaejoong menjawab siwan sudah beranjak sambil membawa nampan penuh dengan vodka berserta gelas-gelasnya.

Jaejoong hanya menghela nafas, melihat hanya ada dirinya dan yunho di area meja bar membuatnya mau tidak mau harus mengamini permintaan siwan.

Tidak ada yang bersuara, jaejoong meracik minuman yunho dalam diam- sementara yunho sibuk memandangi setiap pergerakannya.

"yang mulia ratu." Ujar yunho lirih.

"ini pesanan anda tuan, jika ada yang lain yang tuan inginkan- bartender kami akan segera kembali." Potong jaejoong mengabaikan yunho begitu saja membuat yunho tercekat.

Dan dengan itu pula jaejoong sudah akan beranjak dari balik meja bar namun dengan segera yunho bangkit dan mencekal lengannya dengan erat.

"Ratu muda kim! kau tidak boleh bersikap seperti ini." Geram yunho menahan emosi.

Cukup lama jaejoong terdiam berusaha mengotrol emosinya hingga tiba-tiba dia menyentak kasar lengannya yang di genggam oleh yang mulia raja jung muda.

"siapa yang anda sebut ratu, JUNG-YUN-HO!" Desis jaejoong tajam tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya membuat yunho tersentak tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja jaejoong ucapkan.

"Ratu kim! Beraninya kau-

Tanpa memperdulikan sang raja jung muda yang belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya jaejoong berlalu meninggalkannya membuat yunho semakin menggeram marah.

Seberapa kuatpun niat raja jung muda ini untuk mencari dan memohon maaf kepada sang istri tetap saja harga dirinya tidak terima jika mendapatkan perlakuan tidak sopan seperti ini- apalagi dari ratunya sendiri yang dahulunya selalu bersikap lemah lembut dan hangat, bahkan selalu menghormatinya.

Terlahir dalam keluarga kerajaan yang terhormat serta terbiasa di hormati anggota kerajaan yang lain sejak kecil membuatnya tidak menerima ucapan jaejoong beberapa detik yang lalu.

Demi tuhan yang mulia ratu muda kim memanggilnya hanya jung yunho? Bahkan dia masih istrinya- jika itu jaejoong lakukan di dalam kerajaan, yunho pastikan permaisuri cantiknya itu akan mendapat hukuman jika para tetua mengetahuinya.

SIAL

"KIM JAEJOONG!"

Yunho berjalan dengan tergesa mengikuti langkah cepat jaejoong yang kentara sekali berusaha menghindarinya, sedangkan ia yang tidak ingin kembali kehilangan jaejoongpun tidak mudah menyerah meskipun harus menabrak beberapa orang.

"KAU! –yang mulia an-

"maaf~, jae!"

"permisi- maaf- jae

 **BRAAAAAK**

Yunho hanya bisa memejamkan matanya erat menahan emosi saat tepat dirinya sudah mampu mencapai jaejoong dan hampir menyentuh lengan putihnya tersebut, tanpa disadarinya jaejoong yang sudah masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan membanting kasar pintu tepat dihadapannya serta menguncinya rapat-rapat.

 **TOK TOK TOK**

"Kita harus bicara jaejoong!"

 **TOK TOK TOK**

"aku bilang keluar jaejoong! Kita harus bicara atau aku akan menghubungi pengawal untuk menyeretmu sekarang juga!"

"KIM JAEJOONG!"

Yunho semakin menggeram marah tidak mendapati sahutan dari dalam sana membuatnya berteriak karena emosinya mulai tersulut.

Beruntung saat ini mereka ada di lantai atas sehingga tidak akan mendengar teriakan yunho karena di lantai dasar sendiri semua orang hampir tuli oleh music DJ yang menghentak.

"JUNG YUNHO CUKUP!" jaejoong menjeblak pintu dengan emosi mendengar ancaman pria di depannya saat ini.

"kita harus bicara jaejoong." Ujar yunho kembali mengutarakan keinginannya.

"tidak ada lagi yang perlu kita bicarakan, sekarang juga pergi dari sini, pergi dari hidupku dan jangan pernah lagi muncul di hadapanku!"

 **PLAAAAAAK**

"KAU BICARA DENGAN SUAMIMU RATU KIM!" Geram yunho bahkan tangannya refleks menampar pipi mulus jaejoong.

"Oh Jesus, apa yang kalian lakukan?" teriak micky yang tidak sengaja melihat kejadian tersebut saat hendak mengambil sesuatu di lantai atas.

"Yang mulia maaf- tapi tidak seharusnya anda bertindak seperti ini, saya mohon untuk tidak dengan kekerasan." Ujar micky menasehati.

Walau bagaimanapun pria tampan berwibawa di depannya adalah seorang raja muda korea, seberapa banyakpun ia, kyuhyun, siwon dan tony tidak menyukai tindakan yang telah di lakukannya kepada jaejoong, mereka harus menghormatinya.

Sial, akan lebih baik jika mantan suami jaejoong adalah bajingan tengik sehingga mereka bisa menghajarnya untuk membalas perbuatannya tersebut.

"Dan kau jaejoong, bisakah kalian menyelesaikannya secara baik-baik? Kau sudah mendapat tamparan, aku rasa kau sendiri yang lebih tahu emosi mantan suamimu ini." Gumam micky lirih menasehati jaejoong, dia tidak mau mengambil resiko pria di hadapannya ini mendengar sindirannya.

Jaejoong hanya terdiam cukup lama, mencerna saran dari micky, bahkan ia masih syok atas apa yang ia dapatkan barusan karena memancing emosi yunho.

Ia menghela nafas pasrah dan lelah sebelum menatap yunho datar.

"apa yang ingin anda bicarakan yunho?" ujarnya dingin.

Micky benar, ia tidak seharusnya bersikap seperti tadi, ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk mengakhiri semuanya jadi sudah seharusnya jika ia menganggap yunho orang asing.

"eemmmm jae, ajaklah yang mulia bicara di dalam." Micky memberikannya saran untuk kedua kalinya.

Jaejoong mengangguk dan berjalan kembali ke dalam ruangannya, sedangkan yunho berdiri disana sebelum micky menatapnya dan memberinya intrupsi agar masuk ke dalam.

Micky segera menutup rapat pintu ruangan tersebut setelah memastikan keduanya duduk berhadapan di sofa yang saling berhadapan.

Cukup lama keduanya hanya terdiam karena yunho yang sedari tadi sibuk memperhatikan penampilan jaejoong yang sangat berbeda dari jaejoong istrinya.

Lihat saja, rambut blondenya yang di tata adorable, serta telinganya tersemat beberapa tindik, DAMN! Sejak kapan istrinya yang anggun tersebut melubangi telinganya di beberapa bagian.

Yunho mengepalkan jemari tangannya erat menahan gejolak emosinya, lalu ia beralih menatap pakaian jaejoong.

Ia bersyukur setidaknya jaejoong masih berpakaian layak dengan kemeja hitam yang membalut tubuh rampingnya dan oh tidak- mengapa ia harus mengenakan skinny jeans seketat itu dengan robekan beberapa bagian- terutama di bagian atas yang mengekspos paha putih mulus sang istri.

Yunho benar-benar sakit kepala saat ini.

Sedangkan jaejoong yang sedari tadi tahu bahwa yunho memperhatikannya hanya mengernyitkan dahinya mendapati yunho memegang tengkuknya.

"apa tequeila kami membuat anda pusing tuan?" tanya jaejoong memecah keheningan.

"tequeila?" jaejoong mengangguk.

"demi tuhan, aku bahkan belum sempat menyesapnya, kau! Kau yang membuat kepalaku sakit ratu kim." Geram yunho.

"namaku adalah jaejoong!" sanggah jaejoong.

"tidak perlu membuang banyak waktu yunho, apalagi yang ingin kau katakan karena aku harus kembali berkerja." Sambungnya to the point.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya yunho datar dan jaejoong hanya berdecih.

"apa yang ku lakukan? kau tidak melihat aku sedang berkerja?" ujar jaejoong menantang.

"aku memintamu ke london, bukan hidup di tempat seperti ini, bahkan berpenampilan tidak ubahnya jalang."

"jika memang aku seorang jalang, apa masalah anda tuan jung?" jaejoong semakin menantang karena ucapan yunho.

"toh aku hidup dengan baik selama ini dengan menjadi JALANG!" tambah jaejoong menekankan kata di akhir kalimat.

"RATU MUDA KIM!"

"Tch, kau membual? Kau memanggil jalang sepertiku dengan sebutan ratu muda? Menggelikan." Cibir jaejoong kembali.

"KAU-

"Sudahlah tuan jung- aku tidak mempunyai banyak waktu untuk menanggapi omong kosong ini, jadi lebih baik kau segera pergi dari sini karena sepertinya pelangganku sudah menunggu."

Dada yunho sudah benar-benar panas saat ini mendengar setiap ucapan jaejoong, namun dia berusaha mengontrol emosinya, dia tidak ingin kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu terulang kembali- ia tidak ingin menyakiti jaejoong kembali.

"jaejoong sudah bangkin dan melenggang dengan santainya ke arah pintu dan membukanya lebar untuk mempersilahkan yunho keluar dari sana.

Yunho yang merasa jaejoong sedang tidak ingin berdebatpun segera bangkin dan menyeret langkah kakinya dengan lemas ke arah jaejoong.

"ku harap ini adalah terakhir kalinya aku melihatmu jung." desis jaejoong.

"tidak akan, karena ini baru awal dariku ratu kim." Balas yunho sebelum melenggang menuruni tangga menyisakan jaejoong sendirian disana dengan tubuh lemasnya.

 **-To Be Continue-**

 **Jangan lupa reviewnya di follow juga^^**

 **thanks- see you- bey bey^^**


	8. Chapter 8

halloooow eonni cetar comeback^^

ada yang kangen? ada? gaada? hehe

sebelumnya eonni minta maaf karena lama banget enggak update, soalnya eonni beberapa bulan kemarin sakit, sakit kepala jadi konsen berobat sama istirahat cukup, tanpa begadang nulis cerita.. jadi maaf ya semuanya.

karena beberapa hari ini eonni fit, bersyukur enggak kumat kumat lagi jadi eonni bisa lanjutin chapter 8 yeeeeeey *prok *prok

ada yang seneng? ada? gaada? oke cukup cingcongnya dan cus di nikmati chapter 8, semoga suka^^

Jangan lupa Review yah

Happy Reading

Chapter 8

Sepertinya Yang mulia raja muda jung yunho kita ini benar-benar menepati ucapannya, terbukti dengan keberadaannya di dalam club malam tony beberapa minggu terakhir ini dengan penyamarannya saat memasuki club tersebut.

Jaejoong tidak buta untuk tidak mengenali perawakan dari pria yang telah hidup bersamanya selama hampir belasan tahun tersebut.

Meskipun yunho berusaha tidak memancing paparazi mengenai keberadaannya di sebuah club malam tersebut, tetap saja hal tersebut membuat jaejoong lambat laun jengah.

Jaejoong bahkan memutuskan untuk tidak datang ke club selama hampir beberapa hari agar yunho bosan dan tidak lagi mencarinya disana.

"kau yakin tidak ingin bicara padanya?" tanya siwon serius pada jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya menggeleng.

Saat ini keduanya sedang bersantai di rumah, hanya menonton televisi sambil mengawasi changmin bermain.

"tidak ada lagi yang perlu di bicarakan lagi siwon, aku sedang berusaha mengurangi intensitas pertemuan kami dengan tidak datang ke tempat kerja." Jelas jaejoong setelah jeda.

"aku tahu, hanya saja aku takut keberadaan yang mulia disana akan terendus natizen dan bahkan menciptakan masalah baru untuk kalian, kau pernah menjadi seorang ratu, kupikir kaulah yang lebih tahu mengenai rasa keingintahuan mereka untuk mengupas kehidupan istana."

Jaejoong menghela nafas, siwon benar- tidak baik jika jung yunho terlalu sering menampakkan dirinya disana.

"aku hanya takut siwon~" ujar jaejoong sendu setelah terdiam beberapa saat membuat siwon mengerutkan alisnya dalam.

"aku takut yunho menemukan changmin." Sambungnya lirih menatap sang anak sendu yang saat ini sibuk dengan legonya.

Siwon mengikuti arah pandang jaejoong dan ikut memperhatikan setiap pergerakan menggemaskan changmin.

"yunho sudah menikah, ia sudah mempunyai keluarga baru-" jaejoong menghela nafas pendek.

"aku takut mereka akan mengambil changmin dariku." Ujar jaejoong tiba-tiba menggigil.

"hei~ kau ini bicara apa? Tidak ada yang bisa mengambil chwang darimu, kau ibunya! Kau yang membesarkannya! Aku, tony, micky dan kyu tidak akan membiarkan seorangpun mengambilnya darimu."

"aku takut siwon- aku takut, orang miskin sepertiku tidak akan mungkin bisa melawan pihak kerajaan, aku tidak cukup kuat untuk mempertahankan anakku siwon-ah~~"

Demi tuhan siwon tidak pernah melihat jaejoong yang seperti ini, hatinya juga sakit tapi apa yang bisa ia dan teman-temannya perbuat jika yang mulia raja yunho sampai mengetahui keberadaan pangeran kecilnya.

"tidak ada cara lain jae~" ujarnya menggantung, membuat jaejoong memusatkan perhatiannya secara penuh padanya.

"apa maksudmu?"

"kita harus menyembunyikan changmin dari yang mulia yunho- atau siapapun itu yang berkaitan dengan keluarga kerajaan."

"itu juga adalah hal yang aku inginkan saat ini, tapi- tapi bagaimana siwon-ah?

-bagaimana caraku menyembunyikan chwang dari yunho? Apa aku harus meninggalkan kota ini bersama putraku? Itu tidak mungkin siwon! " sambung jaejoong panik.

"kau tidak perlu pergi~" jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya.

"aku yang akan mengurusnya- percayalah padaku." Ujar siwon setengah tidak yakin, namun ia harus yakin untuk membuat jaejoong yakin.

/

"aku pulang~" teriak kyuhyun saat membuka pintu apartementnya.

"sayang jangan berteriak! Ya tuhan ini sudah dini hari asal kau tahu." Omel siwon yang tergopoh-gopoh dari dapur dengan mengocok sebotol susu coklat membuat kyuhyun merengut.

"Ya! Aku baru pulang dan kau mengomeliku? Kau bahkan tidak menyambutku, suami macam apa kau?" Rajuk kyuhyun seraya melepas sepatunya dengan sebal.

Sementara sang suami yang sedang ia rajuki sudah tidak terlihat batang hidungnya entah kemana membuatnya setengah mati menahan teriakkannya.

"choi siwon pabbo~" geramnya dengan mulut terkatup.

Dengan langkah kaki menghentak ia segera berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk segera mengistirahatkan tubuh lelahnya.

Namun sesuatu membuatnya memutar langkahnya menuju balkon saat melihat seluit sang suami dan jaejoong disana.

"sedang apa mereka disana?" gumamnya dengan mempercepat langkah kakinya.

"kalian sedang ap- YA TUHAN APA YANG TERJADI?" Kyuhyun memekik melihat changmin yang tidak berhenti menangis dalam gendongan jaejoong, sementara siwon sibuk mengekori jaejoong guna membantu menenangkan bocah yang kini sedang terkulai lemas di bahu sang ibu dengan air mata yang bercucuran.

"Apa yang terjadi pada keponakanku hyung?" tanyanya segera menghampiri mereka.

"Entahlah kyu, sepertinya dia mimpi buruk- dia tidak berhenti menangis sejak setengah jam yang lalu, sudah sayang jangan menangis- cup cup cup"jawab jaejoong sambil mengayun pelan tubuh sang anak dalam gendongannya.

"aku nyaris tertidur saat tiba-tiba chwang menjerit dan meraung memanggil jaejoong, jadi aku segera berlari untuk melihatnya- saat jaejoong menyusulnya dari dapur dia terus-terusan menempel pada ibunya dan tidak berhenti menangis." Ujar siwon menjelaskan.

"kau sudah menghubungi micky?" kyuhyun beralih kepada sang suami.

"ponselnya mati, aku sudah menghubunginya ratusan kali." Jawab siwon sambil berusaha memberikan minum kepada changmin dari balik punggung jaejoong.

"ya tuhan sayang, paman mohon minumlah sedikit, tenggorokanmu akan sakit." Bujuk siwon kembali.

"ya tuhan apa rumah kita berhantu? Hantu sialan- beraninya mengganggu keponakan kecilku." Geram kyuhyun karena kebingungan.

"Jangan bergurau kyu~ Cup cup cup Sayang katakan pada eomma, ada apa?" jaejoong mengomeli tingkah konyol kyuhyun dengan masih berusaha menimang-nimang sang anak.

"kemarikan chwang jae- biar aku yang gendong- bahumu pasti sakit sedari tadi menggendong chwang." Kyuhyun sudah menjulurkan kedua lengannya untuk mengambil alih changmin dari gendongan jaejoong namun jaejoong segera menolaknya.

"tidak kyu, tidak apa-apa, sebaiknya kalian istirahat saja, tangisannya sudah melemah- mungkin dia kelelahan, sebentar lagi juga akan tertidur." Sela jaejoong.

"lagipula kau baru saja kembali, kau pasti juga lelah, dan ingat siwon harus bekerja esok hari- sebaiknya ajak suamimu istirahat- dia bahkan belum tertidur hingga dini hari." Tambahnya sambil mengelusi punggung changmin yang mulai tenang.

"tapi jae-

"aku akan mengetuk pintu kamar kalian jika terjadi sesuatu, aku janji!"

Dan dengan kalimat terakhir jaejoong tersebut akhirnya membuat pasangan siwon dan kyuhyun menyerah dan berjalan lunglai menuju kamar mereka.

Jaejoong benar, mereka berdua memang amat sangat lelah, lagipula sepertinya changmin juga sudah kelelahan dan berangsur tertidur.

"baiklah kau harus segera memanggil kami jika terjadi sesuati, dan segeralah istirahat jika chwang sudah tertidur- selamat malam jae." Ujar kyuhyun.

"iya cerewet- selamat malam juga untuk kalian berdua."

"sleep well ya keponakanku sayang." Tambah kyuhyun yang diangguki siwon sebelum mereka berdua menutup pintu kamar mereka membuat jaejoong terkekeh atas kelakuan kekanakan mereka.

"seharusnya kalian punya anak." Gumam jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri sambil berjalan kearah kamarnya karena sepertinya chwang-momo kesayangannya sudah tertidur kembali.

/

"selamat pagi chwang-momonya uncle kyu yang tampan, bagaimana tidurmu semalam? Nyenyak?"

"Aaaaaaaaah kyuhyun~pelgi~ chwang masih ingin tidul." Protes changmin dengan setengah mata yang masih belum terbuka kepada kyuhyun yang mengganggu tidurnya.

"heeeh dasar bocah pemalas, cepat bangun! Kau harus ke sekolah sayang~"

Kyuhyun masih asik mengganggu changmin dengan menepuk-nepuk pantatnya sedangkan changmin sibuk menyingkirkan lengan kyuhyun dengan mata yang masih terpejam juga bibir yang mengerucut sebal.

"aaaaah eommaaaaaaaaa" teriak changmin yang benar-benar sudah habis kesabaran dengan tingkah ajaib sang paman.

Dan dengan itupun kyuhyun segera melopat dari ranjang sang keponakan untuk melarikan diri dari kamar jaejoong.

"huaaaa eommaaaaaa TToTT" maka meledaklah tangisan si kecil di apartement mereka pagi ini, yang menghasilkan tawa renyah kyuhyun yang saat ini entah menyembunyikan diri dimana.

"Choi Pabbo!"

Serta menghasilkan teriakan sebal jaejoong dari arah dapur yang terpaksa menunda masakan paginya dengan mematikan kompornya dan berlali menghampiri si kecil yang sedang menangis di kamar dengan melayangkan sumpah serapahnya untuk choi kyuhyun.

"iyaa sayang~ eomma datang~" Teriaknya menyahuti tangisan changmin.

"BISAKAH KALIAN TIDAK BERTERIAK-TERIAK! INI MASIH PAGI!" Teriak micky dari arah kamarnya.

"KAU JUGA BERTERIAK MICKY!" Balas kyuhyun berteriak yang entah dari arah mana membuat siwon hanya menggeleng tanpa minat dan tetap memusatkan perhatiannya pada koran paginya.

Sesampainya di depan pintu kamar, jaejoong tersenyum melihat changmin yang terisak-isak di atas tempat tidur sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk di gendong- minta perhatian eoh?

Jaejoong menggeleng-geleng sebentar sebelum maju dan merengkuh sang putra kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

"hei~ sudah ya, anak tampan mana boleh menangis~ diam ya sayang- uuuh anak eomma" changmin semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher sang ibu mendapati sang ibu menimangnya dengan sayang.

"apa uncle kyu mengganggu tidur chwangmomo?" tanya jaejoong masih menimang sambil berjalan keluar kamar menuju meja makan.

"biar saja- biar eomma pukul pantatnya nanti- nakal sekali mengganggu keponakannya ya?" celoteh jaejoong mendudukan changmin di salah satu kursi makan.

"Dengar kyu~ aku benar-benar akan memukul pantatmu! Enak saja kau membuat putraku yang tampan menangis." Jaejoong mengeraskan volume suaranya pura-pura mengomeli kyuhyun yang kini terkikik mendengarnya dari balik tembok dapur.

"sudah eomma marahi uncle kyu- chwang?"

Menyadari gurauannya sama sekali tidak membuat changmin kembali dari lamunannya membuat jaejoong kebingungan- pasalnya apa yang di pikirkan bocah sekecil changmin hingga tidak perduli pada ocehannya.

"chwangmomo?" changmin masih mengabaikannya.

"sayang sedang apa?" ujarnya lebih halus sambil berjongkok dang mengusap sayang wajah putranya tersebut, dan berhasil- akhirnya changmin memusatkan perhatiannya padanya.

"ada apa sayang?"

"eomma~" jaejoong tersenyum.

"chwang tidak mau tekolah." Sambung changmin membuatnya mengernyit heran.

"chwang tidak ingin pelgi ke tekolah eomma." Ulangnya sekali lagi sambil menelusup ke dalam pelukan jaejoong.

Siwon yang sedari tadi duduk di sofa memperhatikan keduanyapun ikut kebingungan, maka ia segera melipat koran paginya dan beranjak menghampiri keduanya, berjongkok di sebelah jaejoong menghadap sang keponakan.

"ada apa sayang? Bukankah kau sangat semangat jika pergi kesekolah?" jaejoong kebingungan menatap changmin dan siwon bergantian.

"apa ada anak nakal yang menjahatimu chwang?" tanya kyuhyun tidak sabaran mendekat kepada mereka.

"Eomma~" mohon chwang dengan mata bulat kecilnya yang sudah berkaca-kaca, membuat baik jaejoong maupun siwon hanya mengusap wajahnya sebelum berdiri dari acara jongkok mereka.

"uncle akan memarahi anak nakal itu sayang~" kyuhyun masih mengomel.

"sudah kyu~" lerai jaejoong.

"baiklah chwang boleh bolos hari ini- ingat! Hanya hari ini sayang~" ujarnya kepada sang anak sambil menggendongnya.

"jae? Kau? Bagaimana-" kyuhyun hendak protes sebelum di potong jaejoong cuek.

"chwang masih tidak enak badang karena semalaman menangis uncle, jadi chwang butuh istirahat kali ini." Ujarnya tanpa menatap kyuhyun.

"Kau ingin susu sayang?"tanyanya kemudian yg di angguki antusias sang anak.

"berbaringlah di sofa, paman siwon akan menyalakan kartun kesukanmu."

Setelah menyerahkan changmin pada siwon, jaejoong segera beranjak ke dapur dengan kyuhyun yang mengekor di belakangnya.

Sesampainya di dapur, kyuhyun segera memberondong pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sedari tadi di tahannya.

"jae- kau yakin chwang hanya kelelahan? Aku merasa dia tertekan di tempat belajarnya! Oh demi tuhan jae- changmin bukan anak pembolos sebelumnya jika kau lupa."

"apa teman-temannya bersikap tidak baik padanya? Atau pengajarnya yang memperlakukannya tidak baik karena dia anak beasiswa? Ya tuhan jae! Kau harus berbuat sesuatu!" ujarnya mengomel dengan bentakan-bentakan kerdilnya yang membuat jaejoong terkekeh sambil menyibukan diri dengan menu sarapan untuk mereka.

"lalu kau ingin aku bagaimana? Datang kesekolah berdebat dengan tim pengajar dan anak-anak polos itu? Oh ayolah kyu~ chwang masih anak kindergarden- jika memang anakku di perlakukan tidak baik disana aku akan memindahkannya ke taman kanak-kanak biasa dimana putraku lebih di hargai disana." Jelas jaejoong sambil menyiapkan susu untuk sang anak.

"lagipula changmin sedang tidak ingin membahasnya, biarkan dia istirahat untuk hari ini, aku yakin besok dia akan bercerita kepada kita jika sesuatu terjadi di tempat belajarnya. Tenanglah." Ujarnya tersenyum sambil menepuk pelan bahu kyuhyun sebelum beranjak ke meja makan menata menu sarapannya.

"tapi jae, kau tetap saja tidak boleh membiarkan anak-anak sombong itu mengucilkan chwang!" kyuhyun masih mendebat.

"mereka hanya anak-anak kyu~" balas jaejoong sabar sambil mondar mandir ke dapur mengambil makanan.

"aku tahu mereka hanya anak-anak, tapi aku sungguh tercengang mendengar kata-kata mereka tempo hari mengolok-olok chwangku- demi tuhan jae! Itu bukan kosakata anak-anak!" jelas kyuhyun mengingat kejadian tempo hari saat menjemput sang keponakan yang di bully.

"kalau begitu tentu kau tahu darimana kosakata itu berasal bukan?" tanya jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya sebentar di hadapan kyuhyun untuk menatapnya sebelum kembali membawa makanan ke meja makan.

"orang tua konyol mereka tentu saja!" jawab kyuhyun cemberut.

"dan kau tahu jelas orang miskin sepertiku mana bisa melawan orang-orang kaya yang kau sebut konyol barusan." Keluh jaejoong agar kyuhyun mengerti.

"sudahlah~ kita tidak dalam porsinya melawan mereka! Toh mereka benar- changmin memang tidak punya ayah." Sambung jaejoong dengan perasaan yang sakit kala menyebutkan status sang anak.

"tapi mereka menyebut chwang anak haram jae! Mungkin saat ini chwang baik-baik saja karena belum memahami kosakata tersebut, tapi bagaimana jika dia mengerti?" tanya kyuhyun menantang jaejoong.

"mental keponakanku bisa sakit jae!" sambungnya kemudian secara frustasi.

Jaejoong terdiam di depan counter dapur mendengar kalimat kyuhyun, ia akui kyuhyun benar- lambat laun anaknya akan tertekan dengan olokan-olokan menyakitkan yang di tujukan kepadanya.

"anakku bukan anak haram kyu, anakku punya ayah- hanya saja ayahnya tidak tahu bahwa dia ada." Cicit jaejoong dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis.

Kyuhyun sadar, jaejoong sedikit sensitif jika ada yang menyebut putranya anak haram, walau bagaimanapun changmin ada karena cinta kedua orangtuanya.

Kyuhyun yang tidak tegapun beringsut menghampiri jaejoong dan mendekap bahunya untuk menenangkannya.

"anakku bukan anak haram kyu- bukan!" cerocosnya dengan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat.

"aku tahu, sssttt... jangan menangis, kau harus kuat demi putramu, ne?" kyuhyun semakin mempererat rengkuhannya.

Yang bisa kyuhyun lakukan hanya memberikan semangat untuk jaejoong, karena dia tahu ibu satu anak itu harus kuat, ada satu mahluk mungil yang bergantung padanya.

Maka dari itu apapun yang terjadi jaejoong harus kuat untuk melindungi dan mempertahankan changmin.

"apa sarapan sudah siap para mommy?" tanya siwon sedikit berteriak dari ruang menonton.

"eomma chwang lapal!" dan kini di ikuti si kecil yang berteriak lebih nyaring.

"dengar? Para bayi sudah kelaparan, ayo beri mereka makan." Ajak kyuhyun sambil menghapus jejak air mata jaejoong yang segera di anggukinya.

"ayo~" ajak kyuhyun.

"ne~ sarapan sudah siap!" teriaknya membalas teriakan-teriakan siwon dan changmin.

/

Sementara itu di negara yang sama, namun dengan kehidupan yang berbeda dari rakyat korea selatan umumnya.

Di kerajaan tepatnya pagi ini pun terjadi sedikit perdebatan di meja makan, lantaran sang putri kecil sedang merajuk dan tidak bersedia menghabiskan sarapannya lantaran sang ayah tidak bisa mengantarnya ke sekolah hari ini.

"yang mulia tuan putri- ayo habiskan sarapannya- selir kwon bisa marah jika tuan putri tidak menurut." Rayu sang dayang.

"tidak mau! Yeli mau appa!" protes sang putri kecil berteriak untuk kesekian kalinya membuat selir kwon menjatuhkan sendok makannya secara kasar.

Sedari beberapa puluh menit yang lalu boa sudah menahan geramannya karena tidak bar-bar sang putri hingga membuat ibu suri meninggalkan meja makan karena teraikan-teriakan yeri.

Bahkan bujuk rayu para dayangnya tidak di indahkan sama sekali oleh sang putri, membuatnya tidak tahan lagi.

"Yang Mulia Tuan Putri Jung Yeri!" ujarnya menggeram pelan membuat yeri ciut dan menyembunyikan tubuh mungilnya di belakan tubuh sang dayang.

"Yang Mulia Raja sedang sibuk hari ini, bisakah anda mengerti?" tambahnya mencoba bersabar.

"ibu~" rajuk yeri yang mendapat sentakan dari boa.

"tuan putri!"

"ibu suli." Cicitnya pelan sambil meremat ujung blazer hitam sang dayang.

"saya hanya ingin di antal sekolah app- eh yang mulia laja, ibu suli."

"ya tuhan, tuan putri- berapa kali saya harus bilang? Ayah anda bukanlah orang biasa- ayah anda adalah seorang raja! Mengapa anda tidak mengerti juga!." Geram boa membuat tangis sang anak akhirnya pecah.

"Huaaaaa... hiiikkkssss..APPA! YELI INGIN APPA!"

Tangis yeri sangat kencang bahkan para dayang kalang kabut menenangkannya.

"dayang kang! Bawa tuan putri ke kediamannya, jika dia ingin ke sekolah antar bersama supir kerajaan." Titah boa yang segera di angguki para dayangsebelum membawa kembali tuan putri mereka ke kediamannya.

Kwon boa jatuh terduduk di kursi makannya sambil memijit dahinya yang pening, dia rasa harus menemui guru kesopanan sang putri untuk mengevaluasinya.

Bagaimana bisa hingga kini kesopanan putri yeri sangat buruk, bahkan membuatnya harus berteriak-teriak pula untuk menanganinya.

"ya tuhan.. aku bisa gila." Ujarnya frustasi.

"selir kwon." Intrupsi ibu ratu di tengah kefrustasiannya.

"yang mulia ibu ratu- selir lee~." Ia segera berdiri dari duduknya dan membungkuk singkat menyambut kedua mertuanya.

"apa yang kau lakukan pada putrimu hingga menangis sekeras itu?" tanya ibu ratu.

"seperti biasa, dia pasti memaksa kehendaknya pada anaknya, memaksa memanggilnya ratu mungkin?" jawa selir lee menyindir.

"tidak- bukan seperti itu ibu ratu, saya hanya-

"yeri masih anak-anak selir kwon, jangan terlalu memaksakan kehendakmu padanya." Ujar ratu song menceramahi.

"aku sudah berulang kali mengatakannya ji hyo-ah, tapi tidak pernah di dengarkan yang mulia selir kwon yang terhormat ini." Sela selir lee.

"lagi pula mau di paksa seperti apapun anakknya juga tidak bisa menjadi penerus yunho." Tambahnya menyindir dengan seringaian khas selir lee.

"selir lee, sudah~ jangan seperti itu, sebaiknya kita pergi- jangan membuat mood orang buruk di pagi hari." Lerai ratu song dan mengajak selir lee kembali kepada tujuan awal mereka, yaitu kediaman yunho.

"ya sudah lanjutkan sarapan pagi anda selir kwon." Pamit ratu song yang di ikuti para dayangnya dan dayang selir lee.

Meninggalkan kwon boa yang berdiam diri menahan amarahnya, terbukti dengan kepalan jemarinya yang menguat.

Sementara itu selir lee hanya tersenyum sinis sepanjang perjalanan menuju kediaman yunho, puas dengan apa yang ia lakukan, menyindir sang menantu yang tidak di harapkan tentu saja.

"apa yang membuatmu sebahagia ini yo won-ah?" tanya ratu song ikut tersenyum.

"membuatnya kesal tentu saja." Jawab selir lee santai.

"tch kau ini, kita sudah tidak muda lagi untuk melakukan hal-hal konyol seperti itu." Nasehat ratu song pada selir lee.

"aku tidak perduli, apapun itu meski aku harus bersikap kekanakan untuk melawannya- semua demi kebahagiaan putraku." Jelas selir lee yakin.

"putramu juga." Imbuhnya kemudian setelah mendapati ekspresi sedih ratu song.

Dan ajaib, hanya dua kata ajaib dari selir lee mampu mengukir senyum bahagia di raut wajah sedih ratu song sebelumnya.

"terima kasih yo wo-ah, terima kasih karena kau sudah mau berbagi yunho denganku, sungguh aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa yunho. Terima kasih banyak." Ujar ratu song bahagia.

Ia bahkan rela menghentikan perjalanan mereka dan menggenggam kedua tangan selir lee atas rasa syukurnya.

Bertahun-tahun mereka bersitegang memperebutkan sang putra mahkota untuk menjadi putra mereka sendiri, bahkan mereka tidak pernah bertegur sapa hanya karena ego masing-masing.

Mereka berdua selalu memperdebatkan masalah yunho, mengenai apa yang putranya makan? Apa yang putranya kenakan? Kemana putranya akan pergi? Dan masalah sepele lainnya.

Hingga lambat laun setelah yunho menikah mereka mulai menyadari jika yunho bukan lagi anak kecil yang bisa mereka perebutkan setiap hari, bahkan yunho sudah memiliki pasangannya sendiri yang akan menentukan makanan apa yang ia makan ataupun pakaian apa yang akan ia kenakan.

Dan kini ketika yunho mendapatkan masalah rumah tangga yang cukup pelik, mereka sebagai orangtua harus bersatu membantu putra mereka merengkuh kebahagiannya.

Lagi pula yunho sudah terlalu tua untuk di perebutkan, bukankah saat ini ada si kecil mungil yang membuat mereka makin kompak untuk bersikubu, mereka sudah sepakat untuk berbagi si mungil yang menggemaskan.

"kau ini bicara apa? Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih padamu, jika yunho tidak menjadi putramu- putra ratu song ji hyo, putra tidak akan bisa menjadi orang hebat seperti sekarang ini." Ujar selir lee bergantian mensyukuri kehidupan putranya.

"jika aku tetap mempertahankan keegoisanku dengan mengasuhnya, dia tidak akan pernah menjadi seorang raja- bahkan dia akan hidup di bawah bayang-bayang seorang anak selir- madu dari ibu ratu kita. Terima kasih banyak ji hyo-ya karena kau sudah mengasuh putraku."

Tidak henti-hentinya selir lee mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya pada ratu song, yang sudah berikhlas diri dan menyayangi anak yang bukan darah dagingnya dengan sepenuh hati.

Wanita mana yang setegar ratu song di era mordern seperti ini, ia sanggup membesarkan anak suaminya dengan wanita lain dengan penuh cinta tanpa dendam apapun.

Tidak heran jika ratu song di pilih sang raja sebelumnya untuk menjadi pendampingnya, meskipun ia tidak bisa memberikannya keturunan- namun ia benar-benar mencerminkan wanita kelas atas dengan menjadi ibu asuh yunho.

Selir lee tahu pasti, hanya anak-anak di bawah asuhan seorang ratulah yang pantas menjadi penerus kerajaan ini seperti yunho, tidak terkecuali si mungil yang menggemaskan.

"sudah- kita terlalu lama mengobrol, kita berdua terlihat seperti ibu-ibu penggosip, jadi sebaiknya kita segera menemui yunho- putra kita pasti sudah tidak sabar menunggu kita." Putus ratu song yang segera di setujui selir lee.

/

Saat ini ketiganya, baik ratu song dan selir lee serta sang pemilik kediaman raja jung muda- yunho, tengah berkumpul atas undangan sang anak.

"ada apa yunho? Ada hal penting apakah hingga kau meminta kami kemari?" tanya ratu song yang di angguki selir lee.

"eomma lee- eomma song, aku sudah menemukannya- yunho sudah menemukan jaejoong! Yunho sudah mengetahui dimana ratu muda selama ini." Jelas yunho lebih dari semangat.

"ada apa eomma? Mengapa kalian terlihat tidak terkejut?" tanya yunho mendapati ekspresi aneh pada kedua raut wajah sang ibu.

"te- tentu saja kami senang yunho- bukan begitu yo won?" ujar ratu song kepada selir lee.

"iya yunho, tentu saja kami sangat senang mendengarnya." Tambah selir lee tersenyum canggung.

"lalu apa rencanamu berikutnya?" tambahnya bertanya.

"aku akan membawa jaejoong kembali pulang eomma, kembali ke tempatnya sebagai ratu, jaejoong bisa menjadi ibu asuh untuk yeri dan tidak ada lagi yang perlu di khawatirkan,persis seperti rencana awal kita." Jelas yunho berapi-api mengingatkan kedua ibunya akan rencana mereka beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"bukan begitu eomma song?" tanya yunho meminta dukungan ratu song.

Sementara ratu song hanya tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap lengan yunho karena keantusiasan putranya yang sudah lama tidak di lihatnya.

"apa kau yakin jaejoong bersedia menjadi ibu asuh untuk yeri?" tanya selir lee tega.

Seketika senyum di bibir hati yunho memudar tergantikan raut wajah tidak mengerti akan ucapan ibu kandungnya.

"apa maksud eomma lee?" tanya yunho gusar.

"Apa yang membuatmu yakin jaejoong bersedia menjadi ibu asuh yeri? Mengasuh dan membesarkan anak hasil perselingkuhan suaminya dengan wanita lain hingga membuatnya di paksa meninggalkan istana?" ucapan selir lee berhasil menyentak yunho.

"kau pikir semua istri seperti ibumu? Tidak yunho!" selir lee menggeleng mantap.

"yo won!" sentak ratu song kepada madunya.

"biarkan aku bicara ji hyo-ya, yunho juga harus memikirkan resiko terburuk dari perbuatannya di masalalu." Sela selir lee tidak ingin berhenti.

"sudah lama aku ingin mengatakan ini padamu nak, ibumu tidak tega memupuskan harapanmu pada istrimu- tapi kami juga tidak mau jika kau kecewa di kemudian hari karena harapanmu." Ujarnya mulai melembut.

"aku yakin kau masih ingat bagaimana raut wajah istrimu saat ia mengetahui perselingkuhanmu,ia juga terpaksa harus meninggalkan suami yang di cintainya serta harus hidup terombang-ambing di luar sana."

"tapi jaejoongie masih istriku eomma~ kami belum bercerai." Ujar yunho terluka mengingat kembali pengkhiatanya terdahulu.

"eomma tahu yunho, tapi yang harus kau tahu pula jaejoong sudah terluka banyak anakku, yang bisa kita lakukan saat ini hanya berdoa semoga istrimu bisa memaafkan kesalahanmu dan menerima pengakuan dosamu." Ujar selir lee tidak tega melihat yunho meneteskan air matanya.

"apa jaejoong akan menggugat cerai?" tanya yunho dengan suara bergetar dan sorot mata terluka

Selir lee menggeleng tidak setuju.

"eomma tahu istrimu berhati malaikat, eomma harap kalian bisa bahagia." Tambahnya menyemangati yunho.

Meskipun dalam hati ia sendiri ketakutan jika suatu saat nanti jaejoong menolak untuk kembali kepelukan sang anak.

"tidak yunho- percaya pada eomma, eomma yakin jaejoongie akan kembali kepada kita semua." Ujar ratu song mantap di tenga isak tangis yunho dan selir lee.

"eomma yakin jaejoongie tidak akan pernah bisa meninggalkanmu meskipun dia sangat ingin- karena kau punya suatu hal yang mengikatnya." ujar ratu song yakin.

TO BE CONTINUE

Lanjut? jangan lupa coment dan follow akun w sebelah eonni_cetarr juga, oke!

see you


End file.
